


Ready To Make a Deal?

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bill Clone, Bottom Dipper Pines, Character Death, Demon Deals, Demon True Forms, End of the World, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Magical Dipper, Master/Pet, Other, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Rimming, Slutty Dipper, Temporary Character Death, Tentacles, Top Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weirdmageddon has begun. The Pines family is captured. Reality is crumbling and no one can stop it. Dipper knows there’s no hope in trying to fight the new demon overlord, but he knows there is a way to keep his family safe from the monsters around them. He’s going to have to make a deal with Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had been weeks since the rift was broken and all hell broke loose. Mabel was in a bubble, Grunkle Ford was a back scratcher, and reality has crumbed. There were no more journals, no more hope, except one.  
Dipper groaned as he was thrown on the harsh, unforgiving floor. Fresh cuts now joined the old on his body. He tried to lift his head but was immediately pushed back down, his cheek grinding against the concrete. Dipper could hear Wendy yelling at the monster but couldn’t really make out what she was saying. Soos was trying to fight off another beast but failed.   
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Pine Tree.” A snap resounded through the expansive room. “Eightball, let the kid up.”   
The weight was immediately lifted off of Dipper’s back and neck. He groaned and sat up, trying to relax his sore muscles. His brown eyes met the glowing triangle of energy. Dipper frowned at the being.  
Bill Cipher floated there, in his all his golden glory. Even though he didn’t have a face, in proper terms, one could see the pride of victory radiating off him in droves. “So, Pine tree, you tried to break into my castle. Wanna tell me why?”   
Dipper stood up, ignoring the pain in his limbs. “I came here to talk, Cipher.”   
“Oh, the kid’s determined!” Bill chuckled, “Well, I’m all ears. What’s your plan this time? You got some magic up your sleeve, a heartfelt speech?”   
Dipper bit his lip and clenched his fists. He hung his head low and whispered, “You win.”   
Bill’s eye widened. “What was that?” he asked, shrinking to be on the same level as the kid. He cupped an imaginary ear and moved closer.   
Dipper hiccupped. Tears fell from his as he repeated, “You win.” He looked at the shocked demon and continued, “You win, Cipher. There’s nothing I, nor anyone else, can do to stop you. You’ve won.”   
Bill stayed still. He continued to look over the teen. He hadn’t expected that, he was expecting some magical bullshit or another speech about how good would always rise over evil but this, this was not something he thought of. “Geez kid, you’re just full of surprises,” Bill said, still hearing the surrender.  
Dipper clenched his fists tighter, nails biting into his skin. “I want to make a deal,” he whispered, utterly defeated.   
“Dude, no!” Soos screamed and tried to fight off the monster that was holding him back. Wendy began to struggle and protest as well. “Dipper, what about Mabel?” she cried.   
“I’m getting to that,” the teen snapped. He looked at Bill. “I want you to spare my family and friends. I don’t want them to be killed, tortured or eaten. There are over seven billion people in this world, Cipher. I’m only asking you spare the few I care about.”   
Bill seemed intrigued by this request. “That’s quite a gift I’d be giving, Pines. What would I get in return?” he asked, floating around the teen.   
Dipper took in a deep breath. “Me,” he answered.   
The air seemed to stop and time seemed to slow. “What was that?” Bill asked. The demon was more confused than ever. Not only did the prideful kid admit defeat, now he was offering himself up as a sacrifice.   
Dipper growled. “I said, you get me! You can use me as a puppet, or kill me, or eat my soul. I don’t care! I won’t try to fight, or find a way out of it or break the deal. You can torture me for the rest of eternity, just…just let them live,” Dipper kneeled and tried to hold back tears. “I offer myself up, just spare them.” He extended his hand upwards and waited.   
Bill looked over the kid. If he had a mouth, he’d be grinning like a maniac. Bill extended his hand, blue flames erupting from it.   
“Deal.”  
Dipper grabbed the hand and they shook. The teen’s vision went black as he embraced a forced sleep. He could hear Wendy and Soos screaming but he didn’t care, this was the first rest he’d gotten in weeks.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

 

Dipper groaned. He felt like he’d been hit by a freight train. The teen looked around dazed when suddenly his memories hit him full force. “Bill!” he gasped.

“Whoa kid! I’m right here, no need to yell.” The demon moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

Dipper took in his surroundings. The room was massive, decorated in shades of golds and black. The bed he was on was at least king sized. He frowned and asked the demon, “Where’s my family?”

Bill rolled his eyes, “Geez kid, you got no faith in me at all, huh?” The demon chuckled when Dipper scowled. Bill stood and formed a bubble out of thin air. “See, Pine Tree, they’re fine,” he said.

Dipper visibly relaxed. There they were, mom, dad, Mabel, the Stans, Wendy, Soos, and everyone else he loved were all there. Tears flooded his eyes. He wiped them away. “Where are they?” he asked, happiness swelling in his chest.

“I put 'em up on a mountain,” Bill said, popping the vision bubble. “They’ve got food and supplies, and I put a barrier around them so they’ll be fine.”

Dipper smiled, “Thank you.”

Bill fell silent once more. He hadn’t expected that. “Why’d you do it, kid?” he asked.

Dipper shrugged, “It was the only thing I could think of. I wanted them safe, you were my only hope.” The teen hated to admit that but it was true, Bill was his only chance.

“I’m touched, Pine Tree,” the demon said, wiping away a fake tear. He chuckled and floated over the teen. “Now, for your first task!” Bill snapped his fingers and a giant tome fell from the air.

Dipper groaned at the book fell on his lap. “Ow, what the hell?!” Dipper growled and picked up the tome. He flipped through the pages and was surprised. “These are fairytales,” Dipper said in disbelief.

“Yea, I always wanted to read them but never could find the time while planning the end of the world and all. Then you came along and I thought, hey you won! Why not relax?” Bill floated over and sat on the teens head.

Dipper was shocked to find Bill didn’t really weigh anything. He raised an eyebrow. “Wait, so, you want me to read these to you?” he asked.

Bill merely said, “That’s the plan kid! Read me one of your favorites.”

Dipper shrugged and flipped through the pages till he found the index. He then moved to his story. “Here it is,” he whispered.

Bill cocked his head, well angle. “Beauty and the beast?” he said in wonder.

Dipper nodded, “Yeah, this one’s my favorite. It has magic spells, monsters, and princes. It also has a really cool movie too.”

“Read it,” Bill ordered.

Dipper took in a deep breath and began, “Once upon a time, there was a merchant with three daughters. The two eldest were fair in face but not in heart, they were named Vanity and Vendetta. The youngest however was named Beauty, for she was fair in body and mind.”

“Why would he name his kids after sins?” Bill asked, slipping into the teens shoulder.

Dipper chuckled, “It’s best not to put logic into these old stories.” He continued with the tale, “The merchant had to go on a journey to a far off village and asked his daughters what he would like for him to bring back. Vanity wanted dresses. Vendetta wanted jewels. Beauty however, only asked for three roses on a single stem.”

“I like the pictures,” Bill said. He moved to slip in Dipper’s lap and ran his fingers over the illustrations.

Dipper held back a laugh. “You…you’ve really never been told these stories before, have you?” he asked.

Bill looked back at him, “There’s not a lot of storytelling in my realm of monsters, kid.”

Dipper frowned and continued reading. “The merchant traveled far and was on his way back. He’d had been able to find his eldest daughters’ requests but not a rose for beauty. Defeated and saddened, he made his way back home. The merchant took out his map and found that there was another route back to his village. He smiled, hoping to find a rose for his beloved daughter on the new path.”

Bill turned the page for Dipper.

The teen smiled. He didn’t want to admit that the demon that started the apocalypse was adorable. Dipper quickly read on, not wanting the other to read his thoughts. “The merchant went down the dark path and found himself at the gates of an enormous castle. He went through the rusted gates and into the palace. ‘Hello?’ he called into the darkened halls, but was given no answer. The merchant heard running water and followed the sound. There, in the center of the castle was a beautiful garden.”

Bill turned to Dipper, “Does it end here?” he asked. The teen shook his head. Bill sighed in relief, “Thank goodness, ‘cause that’d be real damn boring!”

Dipper smiled. He continued to read. “The merchant could not get past the gate but through the bars hung three roses on a single stem. The merchant smiled and plucked the flower. A ferocious roar rang out through the castle as the bloom was taken.”

Bill stopped Dipper from turning the page. “Whoa, whoa, Pine Tree. I know you’re not just going to say the word ‘roar’.”

“What do you mean?” the teen asked.

Bill rolled his eye. “Come on, kid, make it authentic! Give me your best roar.”

Dipper blushed but did his best, “Grrr.”

Bill’s eye widened before he burst into laughter. “What the hell was that?! Geez Pine Tree, your really were only made to be cute.” He wiped away a tear and turned back to the book. “Alright, continue,” he said, flipping the page.

Dipper’s face was bright red but he did as the other ordered, noting how the mood switched on a dime. “The merchant looked in horror as a terrifying beast emerged from the shadows. It glared at the man, ‘What are you doing in my castle?’ The merchant explained himself. The beast stalked toward the man and said, ‘You may keep the rose but in return, you must give me the first daughter you see when you arrive home. If you deceive me, I shall track you and devour your family. You have three days.’ With that, the beast slinked back into the shadows.”

“I like the beast, seems like a cool guy,” Bill commented. He leant back and rested against Dipper’s chest.

The teen rolled his eyes and turned the page. “The merchant found his way back home the next day. He braced himself and opened the door, and was heartbroken when he saw his daughter Beauty was the one to meet him. ‘Hello, father!’ she greeted happily, ‘how was your trip?’ The merchant burst into tears. He told his daughters about the beast. Beauty, fair of mind and body, decided she would go since it was her gift that made her father stray.”

“Now she gonna get eaten, right?” Bill asked with childish glee.

Dipper shook his head. “No, fairytales have happy endings,” he thought for a moment then added, “at least the newer versions.”

Bill dimmed, “What do you mean happy ending?”

Dipper chuckled. “I’ll show you,” he said and continued to read. “Beauty went to the beast’s castle. She was frightened by the haunting creature but soon found he was like a lost child more than a beast. They had long talks, read many books, and walked among the flowers in the beast’s garden. Beauty found herself falling for the monster everyone feared.  Months pasted and as her birthday drew nearer, Beauty became melancholy. She missed her family. The beast, loving her more than the world, asked, ‘What would you like for your birthday?’ Beauty said, ‘To visit my family, if only for a while.’ So the beast, permitted it, but only for three days. He allowed her to take as much treasure and presents back to her family in trunks that would never fill.”

Dipper looked down to see Bill was enthralled in the story. “Keep going,” the demon urged, poking Dipper’s chin. The teen smiled. “Beauty went home to her family. They celebrated her return and had a big festival in her honor. The jewels she provided made it so her elderly father would never have to travel again. On the third day, Beauty was trying to leave but her family insisted she stay. Fair of heart, she didn’t dare hurt them by leaving.”

“Bad idea  ̴” Bill sang.

Dipper sighed, “Do you have to comment on everything?”

Bill merely beamed, “Yep!”

The teen decided it was best to finish. “Anyway. Beauty, realizing her mistake, quickly rushed back to the castle. ‘Beast!’ she called out, but there was no answer. She ran to the garden and found him on the cold ground. Sobbing, beauty took his head in her lap. Beauty wept over her cold love. ‘I love you,’ she whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly, magic swirled through the air and the beast transformed into a prince.”

“Where the hell did that come from?!” Bill yelled at the book.

Dipper couldn’t help but giggle. He went on with the story, ignoring the confused demon. “Beauty was shocked. The beast was truly a cursed prince. He was told that only someone, beautiful inside and out, could break the spell. The couple rejoiced, as did Beauty’s village, and the two lived happily ever after. The end.” Dipper shut the book and put it aside.

“Wow,” Bill said. He sat there for a while, basking in the story till it hit him. “Damn, no wonder you humans have such high expectations of life and love. You guys have been feed this crap for centuries!”

“And you just had to ruin it,” Dipper mumbled and decided to lean against the headboard. “Though I guess you’re kind of right,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it, it’s probably true.”

Bill moved to float in front of Dipper. He lifted up the mahogany curls that covered the teen’s constellation.  Brown eyes stared back at him.

“What are you going to do to me?” Dipper asked.

“What do ya mean?” Bill asked back. He was still examining the birthmark. Sure, he’d seen it, but he was never able to actually touch it before.

Dipper scoffed and shook his head to get rid of the demon’s tracing fingers. “I mean, what do you plan on doing with me? I know I’m not just going to be your fairytale reader.”

Bill shrugged, “I haven’t decided yet.” It wasn’t a lie, not wholly anyway. “Listen kid, I told you, you’re interesting. I like you, you’re one flesh bag I can stand for over a long period of time. I’m not going to flay you or anything, I’ve got enough humans for that. I just want some company. I’ve got the power, I’ve got the world, but I don’t really have a companion.”

Dipper was surprised by the confession but kept himself guarded. “What about all those monsters you pulled through, aren’t they your friends?” he asked.

Bill shrugged, “Not really. They’re all just a bunch of followers riding on my coattails. They’re not very bright or fun to talk with. I mean, they can party but it gets boring after a while. You know what I mean?”

Dipper nodded, “Yeah. I get that way with Mabel sometimes. I love her company but, I also want someone to talk to about scientific-supernatural stuff.”

“See, kid?! This is perfect,” Bill ruffled the curly locks and beamed. “You get a safe family and an awesome pal,” Bill saw Dipper roll his eyes at the last part. The demon continued anyway, “and I get my favorite meatsack, everyone wins!”

Dipper rubbed his arm. “I guess,” he said, a little bit nervous. Till the words struck him. “I’m your favorite?” he asked, albeit bashful.

Bill sighed. “Kid, have you been listening to me at all?” he exposed the teen’s birthmark once more. “I said I like you, got it? Who do you think has been keeping all those bad dreams away? Well, whenever you choose to get some sleep.”

Dipper was in shock. “That was you?!” The teen wondered why he hadn’t had a bad dream since the world ended. It was the one comfort he got.

“No, it was just another all-powerful dream demon,” the triangle said sarcastically.

Dipper shyly smiled. “Thanks,” he whispered, “Those dreams were kind of the only thing that kept me going.”

Bill stared at him. He played with the brown tresses once more, sticking them in all sorts of directions. The demon broke out in a fit when he was done, flipping through the air.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow but looked in the nearby mirror. “I look like a punk rocker!” he laughed loudly at his reflection.

Bill chuckled. “The word you’re looking for is dinosaur, kid!”

The two laughed for a bit. It slowly died, leaving a cheerful energy in the air. Dipper fixed his hair and was surprised. He was happy, genuinely happy and it made him all the more confused. The teen bit his lip, lost in thought when a hand caressed his cheek. Dipper looked at the demon’s hand then into the slit eye.

Bill moved and rested his ‘forehead’ against Dippers.

The teen shivered when a ‘zing’ went through his body. He relaxed. Half lidded eyes still staring at the demon. Heat rising to his cheeks.

Bill moved away and cheerfully said, “Got to go, Pine Tree. I’ll be back in a bit. Remember, time’s an illusion, life is meaningless, buy gold!” With that, Bill was gone.

Dipper chuckled till his stomach growled in protest. As if hearing his stomach’s plea, a tray of food materialized on the nightstand. He cocked his head and looked over the spread, it was all his favorite foods. A note was folded on the tray.

_‘I know you humans need to eat, so I got you your favorites. You’re welcome!’_

_Sincerely, your amazing ruler and God, Bill~_

 Dipper chuckled at the signature. He grabbed the can of Pitt soda and cracked it opened. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Will You Miss Me?

 

Bill was many things. A strategical planner, an artist (in his own mind), a dream demon, and insane; but above all else, Bill was a perfectionist. The little project he was close to completing now would have taken years or even centuries in the mindscape. Lucky for him though, fate owed him one, and being in reality made this process take only a matter of weeks.

Bill put the finishing touches on his suit and smiled.

Pine Tree was going to love this.

 

                            

* * *

 

Dipper frowned. He was bored. Don’t get him wrong, the food was nice and the room was expansive but Dipper was getting cabin fever and needed something for his mind to do. Dipper knew, much as his brain hated to admit it, he missed Bill. While the demon was annoying and full of puns, Bill was also the only thing close enough to an intelligent, dare he say, friend. The teen hopped off the bed and went over the heavy black drapes. He had been wondering what was behind them for a while now and decided now was as good a time as any to see.

Dipper threw open the curtains and gasped. It was the eye of the pyramid, or fearamid as Bill called it. Dipper saw that it actually opened to the outside. He opened the latch. The glass doors swung open. Hot wind and ash hit my face. Dipper walked out onto the balcony and gapped at the sight.

Gravity Falls was on fire. The sky above him was shades of reds and neon greens and yellows. There were monster running through the streets and screams were erupting left and right. He never comprehended how much destruction there really was until he saw it from above. Dipper shuddered, he was glad Mabel wasn’t down there.

“Ya like it, Pine Tree!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, ready to face the Dorito of energy but turned to see a man. The guy was tall and lanky, with blonde hair and bronzed skin. One eye was covered with a triangle patch and the other was a sharp gold. The man was dressed in black slacks, a black vest, and a yellow button-up. Dipper bit his lip, the guy was pretty good looking.

“Thanks, Pine Tree,” The guy said, giving Dipper a playful wink.

The teen blushed, that voice was unmistakable. “B-Bill?!” Dipper gasped and gripped the balcony’s rail. ‘Oh shit he’d read my thoughts!’

“The one and only!” the demon said and moved closer. He pressed himself against Dipper, placing his hands over the teen’s and looked over the town. “Wow, it’s really burning out there,” he said, feeling the palpitating heart against his chest.

Dipper’s face slowly turned beet red. His breath hitched as Bill’s body pressed against his. He could feel the muscle under the layers so fabric. Dipper pushed against the other. “Bill…get off,” he whined.

The demon chuckled. “I plan to,” he whispered in the boy’s ear, “but not today.” Bill moved back, watching Dipper shiver from the loss of contact. “You alright, kid? You look like you got smacked with a tomato,” he teased.

Dipper sputtered at the comment, “Sh-shut up!” He took in a deep breath and pushed past the man, back into the room.

Bill followed, closely. He was enjoying this whole human sensation thing. The heat radiating off of his little sprout was tempting. He always wondered why humans kept so close. Bill smiled, he had a wonderful idea.

Dipper knew Bill was following him. He knew the demon was a little too close for comfort. He knew he shouldn’t be turned on by this. Dipper gulped. ‘I’m just going through puberty, just puberty, puberty…’

“Keep telling yourself that, Pine Tree,” Bill said, backing up.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at this. He whipped around. “Were you reading my mind a-!” The wind was knocked out of him as Bill ran into him. They bodies bounced on the plush sheets. Dipper squirmed, trying to get away from the other. “Bill, get off!” He gave a pathetic push to the demon’s shoulder.

“Aw, come on, Pine Tree. I finally get to give you a proper hug, let me enjoy it,” Bill said. He wrapped his arms around the teen, nuzzling into the boy’s neck. Bill inhaled Dipper’s scent. He wasn’t surprised to find that the other smelled like the forest and ash.

Dipper frowned. This was so embarrassing but he knew there wasn’t really any choice in the matter. He relaxed into the warm embrace. The contact was oddly nice when compared to the recent things he had gone through. Dipper cautiously wrapped his arms around Bill’s back. He closed his eyes, melting into the feeling. It sent a wave of calm over him.

“Dipper,” Bill whispered.

The teen stiffened. Bill saying his name made a shiver run through him. He whined and clung to the demon tighter. Dipper wanted to dig himself in a hole. This was the oddest but most wonderful feeling he had ever had. Biting his lip, the teen nuzzled into Bill’s neck.

The demon was confused but didn’t mind. These human sensations were amazing. Every nerve was spiking and zapping through him. “Dipper,” he whispered again, this time in the teen’s ear. Bill chuckled at the shudder he got. He moved so he could see the other’s red face.

Dipper had his eyes closed. The last thing he wanted to see that smug look on the demon’s face. “Look at me,” Bill ordered, as if knowing Dipper’s embarrassment, which he probably did. The teen cracked an eye open and then stared fully. Bill’s face had a light flush on it, the smile outweighed it though.

“Don’t faint on me,” the demon teased. He moved a hand from around Dipper’s shoulder to pet the curly mop of hair. He noticed it was damp, as well as the teen’s forehead. “Hey, Pine Tree?”

“What?” Dipper replied, not really paying attention. He was trying to draw his eyes away from Bill’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” Bill’s request sounded oddly, sweet.

Dipper’s face turned a shade darker, if that was even possible. “Why?” he asked, amazed by the thought of Bill wanting to kiss him. Then it struck him that Bill might not even know what the gesture meant. “Do you even know what a kiss means?” he asked.

Bill chuckled. “No, I haven’t learned anything from watching humanity for thousands of years,” he said, sarcastically. The demon let his forehead rest on Dipper’s. “Will you let me?” he asked again.

Dipper shuddered as Bill breath ghosted over his lips. They were so close. Those smoldering eyes was messing with his thought processes. The teen bit his lip, there was no thinking in this situation. He mumbled, “Okay.” The demon’s shark tooth grin shouldn’t have made his nerves tingle in excitement. He closed his eyes and waited.

Bill licked his lips and leant down. Their lips brushed at first, sending a shiver through the demon. He knew how pain felt but pleasure was whole new territory for him.  Bill pressed him lips firmer against Dipper’s plush ones. The feeling was sending wave, after wave of electricity through him. Pain was hilarious, but this was heavenly.

Dipper moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around Bill. He cautiously moved his lips against the other’s. They kissed for a while, both exploring the feeling. Dipper was the first to try something new. He grazed his tongue over Bill’s.

The demon paused for a moment. A sly grin spreading across his face before diving into the kiss. His tongue pushed inside Dipper’s mouth. The teen’s moan drove him deeper into lust. Bill slipped a hand down Dipper’s side, slithering it under the teen’s torn shirt. His fingers ghosted along the soft skin and rubbed the tender flesh.

Dipper gasped as the nibble fingers circled his nipple before pinching it then doing the same to the other. “Hah!” the teen moaned and couldn’t help wiggling his hips.

The demon pushed his tongue deeper into the teen’s mouth. He groaned, this whole experience made all the planning worthwhile. Bill slipped his hand down again and went to the waistband of the teen’s pants. With a flick of the wrist, the button and zipper were done away with.

Dipper’s eyes widened at the feeling. The fingers were traveling too low for his liking. His heart began to race faster. Dipper harshly bit Bill’s lip.

The demon drew back in surprise. He had a Cheshire smile plastered on his face. “I didn’t know you were into that, Dipper?” Bill said, licking the blood off of his lip.

“Sorry! I- I just am not…” Dipper looked away, voice slowly quieting.

Bill loved when the teen was nervous. “It’s alright, Pine Tree. I said I wasn’t going to get off today,” the demon chuckled at his own play on words.

Dipper covered his face with his arms. He would never admit he was smiling behind them. The teen took a cautious peek at Bill. He licked his lips, tasting the other’s blood on his skin. It sent a weird thrill up his spine.

Bill could hear the kid’s thoughts. It made him almost go back on the little promise he made himself, almost. The demon got off the bed, giving the teen room to do the same.

“So, um…” Dipper didn’t really know what to do in this situation. The closest he’d ever gotten to being this uncomfortably, embarrassed was when Wendy found out about his feelings.

“Don’t think about Red, Pine Tree,” Bill growled.

The teen jumped. “You were reading my thoughts again?!”

“Well, you weren’t saying anything so I decided to take a peek,” Bill said, sitting next to Dipper. He didn’t want to admit that the kid thinking of that damned red head bothered him. Nope, it didn’t bother him at all, not one little bit. Fuckin’ ginger!

Dipper saw the emotions flashing across the demon’s face. He nibbled his lip, wishing he had a pen to bite on.  The teen slid closer to Bill. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. Dipper took a glance at the demon and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bill’s eye widened. He looked at the blushing teen and chuckled. “How is it that you’re able to get under my skin?” Bill asked and moved Dipper’s bangs to reveal that beautiful constellation. He kissed the birthmark and stood. “I got to go, kid.”

“W-wait!” Dipper cried, grabbing the demon’s wrist. “When…when will you be back?” he asked timidly.

“Why, is my Pine Tree going to miss me?” Bill teased.

“No, I mean- Listen, it’s nice here but it gets a bit boring when you’re not around,” Dipper said, letting the demon’s wrist go.  

Bill smiled, “Here.” He snapped his fingers and the air thickened with magic. A flat screen television, DVD player and a mountain of movies appeared. “There you go, that should keep you entertained while I’m gone,” he said triumphantly.

Dipper stared in wonder. He ran to the pile of movies and looked at all the titles. “This is amazing, thank you!” he said, grabbing his favorite and popping it into the player.

Bill was still confused by those words. Pine Tree was the first person to ever say them, to him anyway. He’d never had a deal like this and he was starting to like it. Bill watched the teen hop back on the bed as the previews started to roll.

“Do you want to watch with me?” Dipper asked, hoping to coax the other into staying.

As tempting as the offer was, Bill shook his head. “I’ve got to go,” the pout he got in return made him almost put off his work till later, almost. Bill smiled, “Tell you what, we can watch that fairytale’s movie when I get back.”

Dipper beamed, “Cool!” He turned back to the TV.

Bill left before Dipper could do anything else. One more pout and he probably would have stayed.

 

 

* * *

 

Roughing it out in the woods wasn’t new to the Pines family or the spared residents of Gravity Falls. The supplies and other materials they were given made it very easy to set up some nice makeshift homes.

Ford sat on a rock, looking out of the bubble and over the devastation. He couldn’t believe it, Bill had won. They were so damn close too! The scientist’s frown deepened. This was all his fault.

“Ya got that right, Sixer!”

“Bill!” the man growled. He whipped around to punch the isosceles monster right in the eye, but was surprised by the new form the demon had taken. “Great, now who’d you possess?” he asked bitterly.

“Aw come on, Sixer. I’ll have you know I made this myself!” Bill exclaimed, giving a turn. “And man has it come in handy when dealing with Pine Tree.”

“You stay away from my grandnephew!” Ford yelled, charging at the demon. Which probably wasn’t a good idea in hindsight.

Bill easily froze him. “Calm down gramps, you’re not ninety-two yet.” He pushed the other away with a snap, making Ford crash into a tree. “Pine Tree and I made a deal. He traded himself for all of you to be safe.”

Ford’s eyes widened in horror, “No…he, he wouldn’t.”

“Oh, but he did. Pretty noble, right? Anyway, if you don’t believe me you can ask Red and Question Mark, they’ll tell you. I’ve got to go but I’ll be visiting you all soon. Hey, maybe if you all are good and don’t try to escape, I might bring Dipper.” He walked over to the old man, grabbing him by the collar. His voice dipping a few octaves as he said, “Remember, I’m **always** watching.”  With that, he was gone.

Ford fell lax against the tree and began to weep.

What had he done?


	4. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments guys. Here's some smut and fluff for you!

 

Dipper hid under the blankets as another jump scare got to him. He hated that those damned cheap tactics worked on him. A scream made him go under the covers fully. “Dammit!” he yelled. The teen slunk back out of the fabric and screamed again as he met gold eye. "Dammit, Bill!” he screamed, going back into the sheets.

Bill chuckled and reached under the layers and grabbed the boy out of the bed. “Oh come here, Pine Tree,” he said, pulling the boy out. The demon was able to get him out. He couldn’t help smiling at the ruffled mocha locks and adorable pout.

“You scared me, Bill,” the teen whined but let the demon pick him up.

Bill took the teen in his arms bridal style and went to the head of the bed. He kicked of his polished loafers and rested against the headboard. The demon sat the boy in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist.

Dipper blushed but reclined back against the man’s chest. “Did you have fun?” he asked.

Bill chuckled. “You could say that,” he replied. The player popped out the cheap horror movie and replaced it with Beauty and the Beast. “There we go.”

Dipper smiled. He stomach rumbled a bit and in an instant a bowl of fresh popcorn fell in his lap. Dipper licked his lips and began to eat the treat. He hadn’t had it in what seemed like years. The teen was about to open his mouth when a can of Pitt landed in his hand. He swallowed the handful of popcorn and said, “Thank you.” The prologue rolled and Dipper’s favorite part came up. “Oh, this song’s really good!” he said as the song ‘Belle’ began to play.

Bill didn’t want to admit that he was enjoying the movie. It was a good mix of dark and campy, just his style. “Hey, Pine Tree. Feed me some popcorn, would ya?”

Dipper looked back at the demon, perplexed. He shrugged and grabbed a few pieces, feeding them to Bill. The demon bit his finger. Dipper yelped and pulled back his hand. He frowned, rubbing his sore digit. “What was that for?” he asked hotly.

“Payback for early,” Bill said. He placed a kiss on the teen’s plush cheek.

Dipper tried to stay mad, but it was hard to do with all the things bill had done for him. The teen decided to just relax in the demon’s hug. He didn’t know why he was enjoying this so much, but he was. The room was nice and warm, so was Bill. Toward the end of the movie, Dipper turned and looked up at Bill. The demon was enthralled with the story, just like he was when Dipper read it.

Bill bit his lip and continued to watch the film. He knew Pine Tree was staring at him but he was too busy watching the buff dude die.

Dipper bit his lip. For some reason, he couldn't stop staring. The teen turned a little in Bill’s lap nuzzled into the demon’s neck. He’d never felt the urge to be so close to someone. A problem began to arise, making sitting still nearly impossible. Dipper licked his lips, taking another cautious glance at Bill before moving closer to the demon’s neck. He remembered how Bill looked when he bit him. 

Bill’s eye rolled back as shy teeth nibbled on his neck. The demon growled, “You better stop, Pine Tree, before I can’t.”

Dipper licked his lips, the taste of Bill’s skin lingering on his teeth. He squirmed in the demon’s lap, causing a shudder from both of them. Dipper moved to bite that expanse of caramel skin again.

Bill dug his fingers in those brown, curled locks and pulled. The gasp he was rewarded with was sweet. Bill inhaled the teen’s scent. “You smell good,” he complimented.

“I smell like fire and a forest,” Dipper groaned. He moved off of Bill. “Actually, could I take a shower?” he asked.

The demon thought for a moment then shrugged. He flicked his wrist. A door appeared close to the TV.

Dipper ran over to it and looked at the bathroom. The floors were a tiled yellow. There was a golden, Jacuzzi bath. A double sink and toilet were there as well against the wall. Dipper was amazed by the splendor of the washroom. “My old bedroom could have fit in here,” he said absentmindedly.

“Well your new bedroom wouldn’t,” Bill said. He wrapped his arms around the teen. “You want to try out the bath?” he asked, nipping the teen’s ear.

Dipper shivered. “I guess I can try it,” he said sheepishly. The teen looked back at Bill. “Well…um,” he made a ‘shooing’ motion.

The demon laughed at this. “Oh no, Pine Tree. I’m not going anywhere.” The door slammed shut and locked.

Dipper shivered and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “I guess I should draw the-” The bath’s faucet sprung to life. Dipper glared at the demon.

“I’m waiting,” Bill sang. Oh he was enjoying every minute of this. His little Pine Tree, blushing and nervous and he hadn’t even touched him yet! Bill licked his lips and eyed the teen up and down.

Dipper turned around not wanting Bill to see his…problem. He let his vest fall and then his shirt. Dipper bit his lip. Quickly, he threw off his underwear and shorts. Dipper jumped into the tub, settling against the far wall.

“Geez kid, you’re not much of a show,” Bill groaned. He shrugged off his vest and began unbuttoning his top.

“W-wait! What are you doing?” Dipper asked.

The demon chuckled. “I’m getting undressed for a bath,” he nonchalantly answered. “What, did you think I was just going to watch?”

Dipper shivered. “No, I knew you wouldn’t,” the teen mumbled.

Bill smiled letting the layers of clothing fall before stepping into the hot water. Ah, it felt nice on his skin. He wondered what it would be like if it were hotter but decided to save that for when he was alone, he didn’t want his Pine Tree to be broiled. “Come here,” he beckoned.

Dipper didn’t refuse. He moved across the water to the demon. He slipped into the Bill’s lap. His eyes roamed the bronze body, hands grazing the skin and nails catching on the wet flesh. Suddenly, his right arm wasn’t his own. Dipper was shocked by the feeling but remembered it. He looked up at the demon. The mischievous smirk spoke volumes. “B-Bill, ah?!” Dipper gasped as his possessed hand went under water to grab his hard length.

“Did you really think you could hide it from me, Dipper?” the demon cooed. He watched the teen, never taking his eyes off the hand.

Dipper moaned as his hand began to move, hard and fast. “Oh God!” he screamed, head falling back. The combination of Bill watching him and the hand not solely being his made the action so much more arousing.  

“Don’t call that phony bastard, call me,” Bill ordered. He pinched the two little nubs on the teen’s chest.

“Bill!” Dipper sobbed. Every feeling was too much and yet not enough. “Please,” he begged, “Please make me-Ah!” His other hand was made to reach behind him. “Wait!”

“Quick whining, kid,” Bill said, pulling at the perk nipples. “I’ve seen what you do to yourself. You’re no stranger to this, and you know it.”

Dipper’s blush deepened. He whimpered as fingers entered him. “Ah,” he gasped. Dipper hadn’t had time to masturbate in weeks. The feeling of fingers inside him was once again new.

“I remember when you first tried this out,” Bill said, mesmerized by the teen. “You made the cutest faces and you were so scared someone was going to walk in. It’s one of my favorite dirty memories of you, but I think this one takes the cake.”

Dipper moaned as his fingers brushed against his prostate. “Bill, please don’t!” he moaned. His hand and fingers stopped.

“Do you really want me to stop, Dipper?” Bill whispered, letting his hands fall away from the teen. He saw the shock that crossed Dipper’s face.

“W-what?” the teen stuttered. His whole body was aching for more but his mind wouldn’t shut up.

“If you want me to stop, look at me and say so,” Bill said, letting his hands fall to clutch the teen’s waist.

Dipper shook his head and tried to move his hips to get friction on his straining cock. “Please…please Bill,” he whimpered. He was horny and frustrated, dammit!

“Please what, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, letting the teen’s hand move at a tortuously slow pace.

Dipper whined. His hand wasn’t going fast enough for him. Dipper’s need outweighed his pride. “Please fucking make me cum!” he yelled, frustrated tears dripping from his face.

Bill hadn’t expected that, but loved it nonetheless. “Your wish is my command, kid.”

Dipper cried out as his hands began to move in unison. The fingers inside him were released from the demon’s magic. He whined at the loss but didn’t think much of it, deciding to quickly grab Bill’s shoulder for leverage. Dipper gasped when larger fingers circled his puckered hole. “Bill!” the teen screamed as three fingers began to thrust into him. “Fuck!” Dipper cried. His whole body was on fire. “Yes, yes, yes!” He kept pushing back against the digits, screaming for more.

Bill was never this happy to have an all-seeing eye. He could see his little Pine Tree from every angle, and it was heavenly. The teen’s curly locks were damp, the pale skin was shining and those eyes were dark with lust. He moved to nip at the teen’s rosy ear. “Cum, Dipper,” Bill whispered, “Cum for me.” He began to circle the teen’s prostate and grind against it.

Dipper began to shake and shudder. “Bill!” the teen screamed and he came. His body convulsed with each jet of cum releasing from him. Dipper fell limp against Bill. He was exhausted and slowly drifted into sleep.

Bill chuckled. He cleaned the teen up and stood. Bill magically dried and clothed the boy, it would be a hassle to do it manually. He moved into the main room and laid Dipper in the gold sheets, tucking the teen in. The demon then slipped in behind the sleeping teen. He nuzzled Dipper’s neck, this was the best deal he’d ever made.


	5. My Beautiful Pine Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut in the first part!

 

Dipper woke up and found he was wrapped in warm arms. He shifted around to face whoever owned the constricting limbs, but he had a pretty good guess of who it was. The teen smiled, seeing that it was Bill’s human form beside him. Dipper stared in wonder at the peaceful expression. Bill’s form was beautiful, there was no denying that. Dipper freed one of his arms and rubbed the demon’s tan cheek.

The teen leaned in and placed a kiss on the bronze forehead. Bill’s skin was soft against his lips and made every nerve in him prickle with the demon’s magic. Dipper pulled back to examine Bill’s face. “Are you even in there?” he wondered aloud.

“Of course I am. I’m always watching, Pine Tree,” the demon answered. He opened his golden eye and smiled at the teen. “You know, if you wanted a kiss, you could have just called me.”

“How?” Dipper asked. He tried to sit up but was pulled back into Bill’s arms. “Come on, let me up,” he feign whined. When he felt the demon’s hold tighten, he decided to relax into it.

“Do you want a way to call me?” Bill asked. He brushed some untidy curls down on the teen’s head.

Dipper thought for a moment before nodding. He didn’t want to admit it, but having a way to contact Bill made him feel…safer. Dipper bit his lip and continued to stare at the demon. He got lost in Bill’s eye, as he had before. “You make me feel weird,” he whispered and traced his fingers over the demon’s cheek bone.

“It’s called magic, kid,” Bill said and tugged Dipper’s ear lobe.

The teen hissed at the sudden pain and rubbed his ear. There was a piercing there. Dipper felt the piece of jewelry, it was a triangle, typical. “Really?” he chided. The teen smiled when Bill glared at him. Dipper moved closer to the demon before realization hit him. “Bill, are you naked?” he asked, a flush deepening on his cheeks.

“I sleep naked kid, get used to it,” Bill said with a devious smiled. He grabbed Dipper under the sheets and pulled the teen flush against him.

“B-Bill,” Dipper whined and tried to move away but was stopped.

“Ah, ah, ah, Pine Tree,” Bill tsked. He held the wiggling body close. “Damn, kid. Your heart is going insane,” he whispered directly in the boy’s ear. Bill nipped at the soft flesh. His tongue circled the piercing. The demon licked his lips, at the taste. He propped himself up on his elbow to hover over the teen.

Dipper moaned as Bill licked and sucked at the piercing. Sharp teeth tugged and bit into his ear. Dipper melted under the sinful act. The feeling prickled his skin and trailed straight to his cock. “Hah...fuck,” Dipper gasped as the wicked tongue trailed downward to his neck. Without thinking, the teen’s hand slipped under the pajama pants he wore. A stern hand halted his wrist though.

“Oh no, Pine Tree. You got off yesterday. I didn’t. Don’t you want to return the favor?” Bill asked, eye shimmering. He wasn’t really a asking but he loved making the teen pout in embarrassment.

Dipper shifted onto his back. Bill moved to instead straddle his waist.  “What do you want me to do?” he asked. The golden haired demon’s smile should have been unsettling, well this whole situation should have been unsettling, but it instead excited the teen.

The demon rested his forehead against Dippers. His eye was roaming every little facial twitch, soaking in the beauty. “I won’t go too far, but I’m really fucking horny and you didn’t exactly help by moaning like you do,” Bill said. He moved to kneel in between the teen’s legs. The demon slipped off the pair of golden pajama pants, removing the teen’s shirt as well. Bill eyed the exposed body. “Spread ‘em wider,” he ordered, patting the outside of Dipper’s thigh.

The teen nibbled on his lip. He grabbed the backs of his thighs and eased his legs apart. “Like-like this?” he whispered. Dipper’s face was bright red at this point.

Bill stared in wonder. He hadn’t expected Dipper to be so compliant. He drank in every detail of the boy. Dipper’s cock was upright and hard; those mocha curls were disorderly and disheveled. Bill stroked himself to ease the pressure in his stomach. He leant forward and stared into Dipper’s eyes. “How is it that you always manage to get under my skin?” the demon whispered and moved lower to kiss down the teen’s chest.

Dipper gasped in agony as he was slowly going crazy by the warm lips. Open mouth kisses became longer the lower Bill went. The roaming mouth passed over his need, making the teen whimper, then that wicked tongue slipped along his thighs. “What are you doing?” he asked, confused by the whole situation. His thighs were slowly being slicked by the demon’s tongue.

Bill didn’t answer. He continued to suck and lick the teen’s thighs. The demon nipped at the soft skin before sitting up fully. “I’m almost sad I didn’t eat you, you taste delicious.”

Dipper shivered at the comment. “Thanks for not,” he said with a weary smile. Dipper look down, blushing when he saw Bill’s own…problem. His eyes quickly shot back up. “So…um, w-what are you?”

Bill chuckled at the stutter, “I’ll show you.” He moved forward pressing his dick against the teen’s. Dipper moaned and that was enough confirmation for him. Bill pressed the spread thighs together and began to rock his hips.

Dipper let his head fall back, a soft gasp passing his lips. He breathing turned into short pants as wave after wave of pleasure zapped through him. Each thrust made his stomach heat up and his nerves shiver. “Ah! Bill, Bill…please,” Dipper moaned and the demon moved faster. He sighed happily. His hands fell from his thighs and curled into the sheets.

Bill licked his lips. He loved the feeling of the boy’s thighs and couldn’t even imagine what being inside him would be like. Bill growled, his body wanted more. “Scratch me,” he ordered.

Dipper whined but reached up grabbing the demon’s arms before raking his nails across the copper skin. A lustful growl, made the teen’s heart skip a beat. “B-Bill…AH-if you don’t s-stop…I’ll cum,” Dipper warned. He clenched his thighs tighter and heard the choked gasp above him. It made the teen smile, knowing what kind of affect he had on the demon.

“The point _is_ for you to cum,” Bill teased. The teen was now moving his hips along with the demon’s, causing fire to run through both of them. Bill got an evil idea. His arms shook off Dipper’s biting nails. His hands slipped down the teen’s thighs, to Dipper’s sides, then he danced his fingers upward to the teen’s nipple.

Dipper moaned as the buds on his chest were manhandled into hardness. Each pinch and pull ignited something in him. “Bill, more! Please, harder,” Dipper begged. He was rewarded with a harsh twist on his sensitive nubs. “Bill!”

Said demon continued to rut against the teen’s body. “You’re so beautiful, Pine Tree. My gorgeous little Dipper,” Bill said. The demon smiled, the teen’s heart was hammering from the sweet nothings. “Do you like it when I compliment you, Pine Tree?”

Dipper whimpered at the question. He hated that those words made him almost explode.

Bill moved his hands to rest on either side of Dipper’s. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said, “just being like this is amazing. I want to shower you in kisses and hickeys till there isn’t a patch of your beautiful skin that isn’t marred.”

Dipper looked away, this whole situation was too embarrassing. A firm hand in his hair made him turn back however. “Bill,” he whined and tried to pull away but to no avail. Tears threatened to spill, the blurring line between pain and pleasure was becoming nonexistent.

“I’m going to fill you. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel my thrusts after we’re done. You’re my property, Dipper. You’re **mine** ,” Bill growled and tugged harshly at the brown tresses. His other hand moved to pull roughly at the boy’s chest.

Dipper came. He whimpered as his stomach was painted by his own ejaculate. Dipper moved his head to the side, making the pull on his hair tighten.

“Good boy, Dipper. You’re such a good boy,” Bill praised.

Another wave hit the teen. His body vibrating from the feeling of ecstasy. “Cum on me!” he cried and grabbed the offending hand in his curls. “Please cum on me,” Dipper begged and raked his nails against the demon’s wrist.

Bill pushed the quivering thighs apart. He grabbed his angry cock and began to stroke it roughly. The demon hissed as the nails in his wrists drew blood. “Dammit, Dipper,” he groaned and came. Thick ropes shot from him, adding another coat of cum on the teen’s stomach.

Dipper let his entire body go slack. He gasped, trying to get some air in his lungs. The teen hummed, the release was better than the night before’s.

 

 

* * *

 

The shower was always Dipper’s favorite place to think. The running water, the steam, it all was a perfect combination of contemplation. He sighed as hot water wash away the stress that lingered on him. Dipper let his forehead rest on the tiled wall. He didn’t ask how the Jacuzzi bath had transformed into a glass walled shower. Dipper knew the answer and didn’t care to dwell on it too long.

He shivered as his muscles relaxed. Dipper hummed as his mind drifted back to the demon holding him captive. Captive wasn’t really the right word, more like just holding him. Dipper was frightened, he was enjoying being with Bill. The demon had been nothing but kind and that in itself was terrifying. He hand moved behind his hair and traced the triangle earring. Dipper tugged at the jewelry, moaning softly.

“Ya need me, kid?”

Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin. “Bill!” he screamed in surprise. He gripped at his chest, “Don’t sneak up on me.”

“You’re the one that called me,” Bill said. He wrapped his arms around the teen’s slim waist. The feeling of Dipper’s wet skin felt heavenly on his.

“No I didn’t!” the teen screeched and tried to get out of the arms. Bill’s naked body was pressed against him and the last thing he need was to be aroused by the demon again. It would fuel Bill’s, already huge, ego.

“You did, kid,” Bill said and nibbled on Dipper’s pierced ear. “You tugged on the piercing,” he explained, “It calls me when you do.”

Dipper shuddered. “Really?” he said to himself. The teen decided to just relax into the comforting hold. Dipper nibbled his lip before asking, “Bill?”

The demon hummed an answer, too preoccupied with the teen’s warmth. Bill knew what Dipper was thinking about asking, he just wanted to see if the kid would actually ask.

Dipper sighed. “Can I see my family?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Bill frowned at the question. There was a sting in the request. He didn’t want to share his little Pine Tree. Bill held Dipper tighter. “Do you really miss them?” he asked.

The teen nodded. He turned around to face the demon. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. “Please,” he begged, “Just for a couple of days, that’s all I’m asking for. I just…I miss Mabel so much.”

Bill frowned, he hated the thought of sharing Dipper but he hated seeing the kid sad even more. The demon nodded, “Okay.”

Dipper’s face lit up. “Really?!” Bill nodded and the teen squealed in joy. “Thank you!” Dipper cried and clung to the demon.

Bill smiled deviously, “But, I want something in return.”

“Anything!” Dipper said, still on his happy high.

Bill chuckled. “Don’t say _anything_ to a demon, kid. Anyway, I want to wash your hair so turn around,” the demon grabbed a bottle to shampoo.

Dipper smiled brightly. He did as Bill instructed and let the demon do as he pleased. He was going to see is family. Dipper couldn’t be happier.


	6. Dammit Llama

 

Dipper packed a bag for a couple of days. It was finally time to go see his family and he was ecstatic! Everything was packed shorts, t-shirts, undies, Bill even gave him a new version of his old hat. Excitement was thrumming through him. Dipper looked back at Bill. The demon was against the balcony window. He was glaring outside at the burning town but Dipper knew that wasn’t what the demon was really looking at. “Bill?”

The demon turned eyes away from the glass and to the teen. “What is it?” he asked.

Dipper left his bag on the bed and walked over to Bill. He cupped the demon’s face in his hands and pulled the other down. Dipper gave Bill a chaste kiss. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered when they pulled away.

Bill smiled. He pulled the teen into a heated make-out session. Lips and tongues moved sensually, wanting more but trying not to give in fully. Bill nipped at the teen’s plush lips.

Dipper gasped and tangled his fingers into the golden hair. He wanted more and it was driving him crazy. The demon had other plans however and pulled away, leaving the teen gasping. “I’m going to miss you so much,” Dipper whispered and nuzzled into Bill’s chest.

The demon felt his heart swell at the words. “I’ll miss you too,” he replied and kissed the top of the brown curls. Bill smiled and moved away from the teen. “Ready to go?” he asked, feeling a little better after the contact with his Pine Tree. Dipper was his, there was no reason to be…unsure.

Dipper nodded slowly, “Yep.”

 

 

* * *

 

Mabel Pines was miserable. She had started the end of the world, got her brother kidnapped, and knew that everyone was being slaughtered that wasn’t in their bubble. It had taken days to convince Soos and Wendy that they weren’t in a bubble of madness. Finally, after a lot of talking, they spilled everything about Dipper’s deal with Bill. Everyone cried, it was the first time Mabel had ever seen Grunkle Ford and her dad cry.

Next came the arguing. Blame was thrown around, everyone was pointing the finger at the other but soon they all realized that this would have happened no matter what. Bill was all knowing and would have found a way, with or without the Pines.

Mabel sighed, the makeshift homes they made were nice at least. The food supplies never seemed to run out, and neither did the stuff they got for hygiene. She’d been out on the porch for a while. The glow of the world was shimmering before her but she couldn’t stand to watch it, not when she knew what was burning.

“Mabel!”

The teen looked up. She wiped her weeping eyes and new hope filled them. “Dipper!” she screamed in joy, running to her twin. The front door opened behind her but she didn’t care to look back to see who had come out.

Dipper embraced his sister. He was so glad to see that she was okay but the tear streaks down her face made his heart ache. His Mabel, the positive sunshine of the family, had been crying. Dipper hated seeing her sad. “Cheer up,” he said, “I’m alive. I’m okay.”

“Dipper!” more voices yelled. Soon the boy was surrounded by all the people he cared for. Everyone was crying and cheering, happy to see him.

“Dude, we were so worried!” Soos cried, scooping the teen into a hug.

Stan nodded in agreement, patting Dipper’s head, “Yeah, kid. Please don’t scare us like that, my old heart can’t take it.”

Dipper chuckled, tear welling in his eyes. “I…I’m so glad you’re all okay,” he sniffled, trying to calm down but the warm hugs he got reassured him that it was okay to cry.

Wendy looked at him, eyes shining in adoration. “Thank you, Dipper,” she sobbed and laid a chaste kiss on the teen’s forehead. Dipper smiled before Wendy jumped back in surprise. “OW!” she shrieked and rubbed her lips. “Dude, did you just shock me?”

“Sorry, Red, but no one touches my Pine Tree like that. Except me of course,” Bill said, walking into the bubble. “How are you guys?! I haven’t been around since I told sixer the news.”

“Bill!” Ford growled.

Mabel grabbed an axe. She began to swing it in the demon’s direction, “Kill it with Violence!”

“No, don’t hurt him!” Dipper yelled trying to calm his family’s worries. He took the axe from Mabel. “Dipper, what are you talking about?! That’s Bill, the guy that kidnapped you!” Mabel said and tried to grab her weapon of choice back.

“No, listen. He’s…he’s not that bad,” Dipper said. He wasn’t surprised by the blank stares he got.

“Not that bad?” Ford seethed. “Not That Bad! He started the God Damn apocalypse! I bet you aren’t even really Dipper” he roared.

“Grunkle Ford,” Mabel snapped, surprised by the elder’s language and accusations.

“No, Mabel, obviously Bill has done something to his mind, if that is Dipper,” Ford said pointing at the teen.

“Sorry to ruin your day Sixer…well not really, but I haven’t touched my Pine Tree’s mind,” Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder. “Believe it or not, I like ‘im this way,” he pinched one of the teen’s cheeks, causing a pout.

Dipper swatted the other away. “Cut it out, Bill,” he whined and rubbed his face. Dipper looked at Mabel, his eyes pleading. “Believe me,” he said, “I went to Bill. It was the only way I could save you all, so I made a deal.” Dipper smiled sheepishly, waiting for the group to breakout in another fit of rage.

Mabel sighed. “Why are you here?” she asked.

Dipper smiled, “To see you all. Bill’s letting me stay for a couple of days, maybe longer!”

“Hey, I never said that,” the demon corrected. “Don’t just add whatever crap you feel like,” Bill playful tugged the teen’s ear. “You’ve got two days, kid, then you’re coming back to the Fearamid.” Dipper shook off the gold hand, “Okay, I got it.” Bill grinned, “Good.” He then blinked out of existence.

Dipper rubbed his sore ear and looked back at his family. Mabel looked horrified. “What?” Dipper asked. Her gapping mouth widened. “You like him,” she whispered. “What?! N-no…I’m mean, what?!” Dipper stuttered. “You like him!” Mabel roared and began to playfully slap her twin. “You idiot! Just ‘cause his human form’s hot doesn’t mean you should go all goo-goo eyed!” she screamed, running around her brother.

“It’s not…we…MABEL STOP!” Dipper tugged his hat over his face. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement, he was mortified. His twin continued to hit and shake him. the rest of the group was still in shock.

 

 

* * *

 

After a couple hours of yelling at Dipper. Everyone settled down into a sweet peace of mind. Ford was absent however, no one knew where he had lumbered off to after Mabel yelled about Dipper’s…crush. Two wonderful days had passed with his family. He pleaded with Bill to let him stay another day which the demon granted, although he gripped about it.

The teen had settled into a spare room in the cottage. Dipper was surprised that his family was able to build such an amazing structure but they also had Soos and Wendy. It also helped that Mabel was a master crafter, along with her friends. Dipper was happy to see Pacifica was there, merely hiding upstairs when he arrived, not wanting to get her hopes dashed by a fake Dipper Pines.

Pacifica had changed in the few weeks since the end had begun. She had forsaken her name and became humbled at the loss of her fortune, since money meant nothing now. Dipper found her to be a joy, even if she was still a bit bratty at times.

Night three was here. Dipper would go home with Bill tomorrow morning. The teen was on the roof of the house, it reminded him of the one that was on Mystery Shack. He stared up at the stars, they seemed brighter than before but it must have helped that there was barely any man-made light left. Dipper sighed, he wondered how far the weirdness had spread. The teen decided not to dwell on it. He was alive, his family and friends were alive, and that was enough for him.

“Hey, Dipper.”

Said teen nearly jumped out of his skin but smiled when he saw that it was only Pacifica. “Hey,” he said, moving over to give her some space to sit.

The once heiress took a seat and stared up at the sky. She was quiet for a long while before asking, “Is it true, what they’re saying, that you sacrificed yourself for us?”

Dipper nodded slowly. He didn’t really sacrifice anything, he was the one that was gaining the most. “It was nothing major, it wasn’t like Bill ate me or anything,” he said, trying to make a joke but it only seemed to anger the heiress.

“What are you talking about, Dipper! You risked your life to go up there just to give yourself away, you’re a hero…You’re so selfless and kind. It’s not fair that you’re the one that has to suffer, that has to give something away,” Pacifica wiped tears from her eyes. She placed her hand over Dipper’s. “Whether you see it or not, Dipper Pines, you’re one in a billion. I don’t know anyone as brave as you.”

Dipper felt his heart swell at the praise. “Thank you,” he said and pulled the girl into a hug. The contact was brief but left them happy. “I’m not a martyr though,” Dipper said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “Bill treats me nice. He even remembers mortals need to eat. He’s been nothing but kind to me,” he explained then showed his piercing, “He even gave me a way to call him.”

Pacifica frowned. “Dipper, I know everyone’s said it, but Bill’s a demon who took over our reality and is probably going to kill everyone!” She saw the disappointed look Dipper wore. The heiress sighed, “Listen, Dipper. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The teen smiled, “Thanks, Pez. It means a lot that you care.” He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Dipper noticed she was leaning closer. He smiled, thinking that she wanted another hug. Dipper let her lean in, not noticing that the air seemed to still around them.

“You’re my hero,” Pacifica whispered and pulled the other teen into a kiss.

Dipper’s eyes widened in shock and pushed the girl away. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

**CRASH!**

There it was. Dipper looked up in horror as Bill hovered over them in his demon form. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Dipper quickly got to his feet. “It’s not-she didn’t…I mean-”

Bill held up a hand, “Save it, kid. I’m pissed, don’t make me angrier.” He then turned to Pacifica, “So, wanna tell me why you were touching **my** Pine Tree?”

“Yours?!” Pacifica scoffed. “He’s not a damn object and he do as he likes!”

“Pacifica, shut up!” Dipper yelled and looked up at Bill. “She-she wasn’t here when you warned and I…I didn’t think she wou-” He stopped talking when Bill’s eye turned black.

 “So, that makes it okay for her to **touch you**?” the demon roared. The question made the house shake with its intensity.

 Dipper shook his head quickly, wanting to defuse the whole situation but Pacifica spoke up again. ‘Dammit!’ the teen mentally cursed.

“Why do you care, you’re just some bastard who wants to make everyone suffer! Leave him alone and let him be happy here with his family. I know he doesn’t want to be with _you_!” she screamed.

“You think you know what he wants?” Bill said. It was too calm when compared to the angry look in the demon’s eye. He shrank moving to be right in front of the girl’s face. “Oh do tell, Llama, I’m all **ears**.”

Pacifica shivered at the drop in tone. She took a step back but Bill followed her. “I…I” she looked sideways at Dipper for help.

The teen watched Bill raise his hand. He knew the demon was going to snap his fingers, what he didn’t know was what it would do. Dipper racked his brain for a moment before screaming, “Bill, you can’t break the deal!” The triangle of energy looked over to him.

“What did you say?” Bill asked, obviously pissed. He moved to be in front of the teen.

Dipper shivered, he hadn’t been this afraid in a while. “You…you can’t break the deal. You can’t let the people I care about be harmed or killed. That was our deal, you can’t break it.” The teen tried to read the demon but the expressionless eye gave him no clue as to what was going on in Bill’s mind.

“ **Fine** ,” Bill growled. He grabbed Dipper by hair, knocking off the teen’s hat. “We’re going back.”

Dipper tried to pull away but couldn’t with the tight hold on his curls. “Wait, let me at least say goodbye!” he begged. Dipper looked back at Pacifica, “Tell everyone I love them!”

Pacifica watched in horror as the pair blinked out of existence. She began to sob, falling to her knees. Screams and yells form the house told her that everyone was awake and worried. She didn’t have the strength to move though. Dipper was gone again, this time, it was her fault.

 

 

* * *

 

The teen was thrown onto the large bed he shared with the demon. Dipper groaned. It felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Realizing the fight he left behind, he scrambled up on his knees and found that Bill was sitting at the foot of the bed. The demon stayed there, oddly silent and looked positively hurt. Dipper felt a wave of sadness wash over him. “Bill, please I-”

The demon raised his hand. He let the silence linger for a moment longer before speaking. “I trusted you,” Bill said. “I was about to let you stay there for a few more days, because I knew it'd make you happy. I almost thought about having your family here so you didn’t feel so lonely.”

Dipper’s heart ached at the words. “Bill I didn’t think she would-”

“Let me finish,” the demon snapped. He watch Dipper’s face become defeated. The teen remained silent. “Like I said, I was thinking about it. Now I know that’s out of the question.”

Dipper’s chest tightened, “No, Bill! I’m sorry, please, I didn’t think she was going to kiss me. I just thought she wanted another hug and-”

“Oh, so you wanted to touch her,” Bill seethed.

“No,” Dipper shot back. He groaned, “Listen, it was-it was a huge misunderstanding. I don’t…I don’t like her like that. Please believe me!” Bill remained silent. Dipper sniveled, “Please, don’t hate me, please.” He ducked his head, trying to hide his face. The last thing he wanted was Bill to see him cry.

The demon sighed. He walked across the bed to the sobbing mortal. Bill didn’t want to admit that seeing Dipper cry, in sadness, made him feel bad. He wiped away the teen’s tears and got a good look at the kid. Dipper’s sniffles were utterly adorable. “I don’t hate you,” Bill said, “but I do hate _her_.”

The teen giggled and held the triangular demon against his chest. His smile was broad and shining. “It’s weird hugging you in this form,” he teased.

“Watch it, kid, I can still make Llama explode with a snap,” Bill threatened, although not really angry.

Dipper nodded, “I know.” He snuggled Bill closer.

The demon love the contact but he caught a whiff of the teen. Bill growled and pulled away. “You smell like her. Go take shower!” he ordered, pointing toward the bathroom.

Dipper pouted but obeyed. He now knew Bill didn’t hate him, just was possessive as hell.

Bill internally smiled. He was going to wait, he really was, but he wanted Pine Tree to be his _now_. Screw it! he was the God of this realm, he could do whatever the hell he wants!

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper expected many things when he came out of the shower. First, he noticed that there was no clothes for him, only two towels. Dipper expected the demon to scold him about personal space or give him some tattoo of Bill’s all-seeing eyes. He did not, however, expect this. Dipper dropped the towel that was drying his hair. The room was bathed in candle light, a full length mirror stood at the foot of the bed. Bill, in his human form, was lying on the plush bed, naked. Dipper felt the air was thicker, a sweet smell was flooding through it and making his mind hazy.  

“Come here,” Bill beckoned.

Dipper shivered, not able to resist the command. He walked toward the bed. The teen let the towel around his waist slide off. Dipper crawled up and into the demon’s lap. His breath was labored as he asked, “Why do I feel so hot?”

Bill chuckled, “Geez, kid, you can still think?” He slipped his hand behind the teen’s head and brought him into a kiss.

Dipper moaned. His mind was hazy and his body was warm, he decided to just go with whatever Bill was up to. It wasn’t like he was going to hate it.


	7. Call Me Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the smut! You get the smut! EVERYBODY GETS THE SMUT!  
> ^o^)>

Dipper sighed as a hands roamed his body. He didn’t remember how he ended up on his back but he didn’t really care. Everything was warm and sensitive. His mouth was preoccupied by the demon’s and his mind was numb. Dipper moaned loudly as Bill sucked on his tongue. His arms somehow found their way around the demon’s neck.

Bill was smiling into the kiss. It didn’t take much to rile the teen up. Dipper was practically putty in his hands, just like he wanted. The demon pulled away from the pliant mouth.

Dipper’s was gasping from the kiss. He stared up in wonder at Bill. The teen licked his lips, practically tasting the demon. He chuckled when he saw Bill was sporting a faint blush. Dipper sat up on his elbows. “What you doing?” he asked.

Bill chuckled, “Isn’t it obvious?” His smile widened when Dipper’s face stayed blank. Bill leant down to, capturing those sweet lips in a quick kiss. “I want you, Dipper. I want all of you,” the demon said and slipped his hand to grope the teen’s ass.

Dipper shivered. He wiggled his hips away from the massaging hand. It made his already warm body light up. “Bill,” he whined and swatted the hand away. Dipper pulled him into a kiss. “You already have all of me,” he said and nipped Bill’s bottom lip.

The demon growled and flipped the teen on his stomach.

“Ah!” Dipper yelped and looked back at Bill. “What the hell?!” he asked. A sharp slap to his ass made him go silent. Dipper shuddered at the hit. It hurt, but made him feel even warmer. Another one landed, making him moan. Dipper covered his mouth, surprised by the noise.

“Damn, kid,” Bill said, breathless by the teen’s display. He grabbed both cheeks and began to knead the soft mounds.

Dipper moaned behind his hand, falling to his elbow on the mattress. The golden hands left him however. Dipper pouted and looked back, “Why’d you stop?”

“Do you trust me?” Bill asked.

Dipper was surprised by the question but nodded. He waited for the demon to reply, but Bill merely got off the bed and snapped his fingers. The teen squeaked as black tendrils wrapped around his wrists. They moved him to face the foot of the bed. They kept his hands against the mattress. “Bill!” Dipper shrieked.

“Calm down, Pine Tree. They won’t hurt you. They’re just going to make sure you don’t hide any of those sweet noises, and that you stay still.” Bill said, calmly. He climbed back on the bed and spread the teen’s cheeks. His hungry eyes stayed glued to the puckered hole.

Dipper whined and tried to shake the other off. “Stop staring, it’s weird!” he yelled but the firm hands wouldn’t listen.

Bill scoffed, “Kid, my apocalypse is called Weirdmageddon. You better get used to things being strange. Speaking of which, do you like strawberries? ‘cause I prefer strawberries, but if you have another flavor in mind, just tell me.” He materialized a bottle of lube and opened the cap.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the question. “Why are you talking about fucking strawberries?! You are so ADD it’s annoy- AH!” Dipper shivered as cold lube was poured over his hole. “F-fuck,” he hissed, trying to adjust to the temperature of the gel.

Bill licked his lips at the sight, closing his lube. “My delicious little, Pine Tree.” He trailed a finger between the teen’s ass cheeks down to his balls.

“Ah!” Dipper almost came from the feeling. “B-Bill, wait!” he stuttered.

The demon raised an eyebrow at the request.

Dipper’s pleading eyes looked back at him. “I…I need a minute,” he swallowed his pride and whispered, “I don’t want to come too soon.”

Bill growled, the simple words made him want to rip the teen apart. The demon snapped his fingers, a new tendril appeared to do his bidding.

Dipper cried out as the base of his cock was squeezed tightly. He tried to move away but only made the grip become stronger. “No…n-no, please,” he sobbed, not wanting to be restrained from release, at least not like that. 

Bill licked his lips. He pushed a finger into the teen’s puckered hole. Dipper’s walls tensed around his digit. Bill growled. The demon began to thrust his finger in and out of the hole.

Dipper moaned loudly. He buried his face in the sheets, trying to muffle the embarrassing noises.

“Oh no, no, Pine Tree,” Bill scolded. He grabbed the curled locks and pulled the teen’s head away from the mattress.

Dipper gasped. “Oh God, Bill!” he wailed. The teen tried to move his hips to get some sort of relief on his cock. Dipper whimpered when more black tentacles stopped his movements. They squeezed his thighs in a vice and made it impossible to try and rub against the bed.

The demon shivered as those warm walls clenched again. “I’m going eat you up,” he whispered.

Dipper shuddered at the words. He didn’t know if the demon was being literal. “Wait, d-don’t- HOLY FUCK!” he screamed as a warm tongue pushed into him. Dipper squirmed, trying to get away and get more of the feeling. “B-Bill!” he screamed as the appendage grazed his prostate. It seemed too long and hot to even be remotely human. The teen’s back bowed and he bucked backward into the appendage.

Bill didn’t mind that Dipper was practically riding his face. He hummed, loving the new sensation and strawberry taste.

Dipper was slowly losing his mind. Frustrated tears were rolling down his face. His cock was red and angry, wanting the pressure to wane. “Please,” he sobbed. “Please, let me cum!” Dipper begged. His arms were shaking under him. The torture continued though. Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. “I’ll do anything!” he screamed.

Bill stopped, retracting his tongue from the teen’s entrance. He savored the sweet innocence on his taste buds and smiled deviously. “Anything?” he asked.

Dipper nodded vigorously at the question. He was too desperate to even rationalize. “Yes, anything, anything,” he repeated.

Bill thought for a moment before speaking again, “Call me Master.”

Dipper shuddered. “Bill-” A grunt from the demon made the teen stop. He swallowed the last trace of pride he had. Dipper let his arms relax under him. He let his right cheek press against the mattress and caught a glance of the demon behind him. Dipper licked his dry lips and whispered, “Please, master, let me come.”

Bill smiled. How could he resist with such a sweet request.

Dipper screamed as the tongue reentered him. His head snapping forward, and accidently looking at his reflection.  The teen’s eyes widened at the sight of himself. Dipper could barely believe that the other being was him. This boy was red, sweaty and looked like the poster child of sex. Dipper whined, hanging his head in shame.

Bill growled, he dragged his nails down the teen’s ass and upper thighs.

Dipper whimpered at the traces of pain. He was so close, if only that damned constrictor would get off of him. The teen hiccupped as the tongue inside him began to slowly roll against his walls. A black tendril sunk into his hair, pulling it back. Dipper squeaked in surprise. He then realized it. Bill wanted him to watch himself. Dipper kept his eyes locked on his reflection. He sighed in relief as the tongue began to piston again and the pressure on his cock began to ease.

Bill knew the teen would have gotten the message eventually. He was proud of his little Pine Tree. The demon moved his hands over the plush flesh and down Dipper’s sides.

“Ah, yes!” the teen wailed as rough hands pulled and tugged at his chest. Everything was perfect, everything was raw and sensitive. “Just a little more. Just a little more!” he thought aloud. Dipper was waiting for that push, that’s all he needed, and Bill gave it to him.

The demon pulsed his appendage against the teen’s prostate and made the tentacle around Dipper’s cock release.

The teen fell apart. A wave of ecstasy washed over him. His arms gave out but his eyes stayed locked on the mirror. It was strange how arousing it was to see himself.

Bill pulled back, wanting to also see the completely wrecked look. His eyes locked on the mirror. He watched as jets of cum left the smaller body, pooling on the bed. The teen’s red and tearstained face showed utter bliss. Bill wrapped his arms around the teen, laying his chest against Dipper’s back. The teen was practically vibrating. He inhaled the scents of sweat and lust. They were making him only grow hungrier for the main course.

Dipper inhaled a few gulps of much needed air before relaxing into the sheets. The edging and final release had really knocked the wind out of him. 

“You okay, kid?” Bill asked, laying a sweet kiss on the back of the teen’s neck.

Dipper nodded, though dreamily. He tried to move but found his limbs would have no part in it. “I’m okay,” he said after a minute.

Bill sat up. He guided his cock to the twitching hole.

Dipper yelped as something warm was pressed against him. A soothing hand rubbed his back. Dipper relaxed and let the tip breach him. The teen’s face pressed against the sheets. His breath came in shorter and shorter pants.

Bill growled, dear Hell this kid was tight. The demon gripped the pale hips. He could already see the purple marks starting to form on the pale skin. “Dipper,” he gasped, pushing in another inch.

Brown eyes were shut tight as more of the hot length sunk into him. Dipper opened his mouth in a silent scream. It hurt, but the pain was overpowered by the sensitivity of his passage. His prostate was brushed, causing him to cry, “Bill!”

The demon growled, slamming the rest of the way into the teen.

Dipper screamed, his fingers clutching the sheets. The tentacles around his wrists tightened. “Master!” he quickly corrected and felt the tendrils release a bit.

Bill stayed still. He was waiting for the teen’s heartbeat to slow a bit. While Bill liked breaking things, the teen was something he wanted to keep intact. “You okay?” he asked.

Dipper whimpered. There was a sharp sting but it was slowly ebbing away. He looked back at Bill. The demon was waiting for him. Bill cared. The knowledge made Dipper’s heart soar. He pushed back against the still hips. Sighs left both the males. Dipper still felt the sting, but it was barely there.

Bill groaned. This was fucking torture! He didn’t understand how humans could stand to wait. “Next time, I’m using magic,” he growled.

Dipper gave out a half chuckle. He was still staring at Bill. “Why didn’t you do it this time?”

The demon smiled, “I wanted the full _human_ experience.” He gave a short thrust, making Dipper moan. Bill’s smile widened, “Seems you’re ready.”

“Wait!” Dipper said.

“What?” Bill whined. He just wanted to get to the super fun part. This kid was killing him!

Dipper bit his lip and asked, “Could…could I ride you?”

Bill’s eye widened at the question. “Don’t tease me, Pine Tree,” he said.

Dipper shook his head. “I’m not,” he replied, a smile stretching across his face. “Please,” he plead, “I’ve always wanted to.”

Bill quickly flipped their positions. He put his arms behind his head, waiting for the teen.

The quick movement caught the teen by surprise, he recovered though. “Show off,” he huffed. Dipper moved off the demon’s cock and turned around. If he was doing this, Dipper at least wanted to see the other. The teen slowly sank back onto the hard length. He was happy to find that the insertion was easier. A sharp shot of pleasure made Dipper tense. His hands went to lay on the gold chest for some sort of support.

Bill growled, those soft walls hugged him in a vice. He glared up at the teen. “Get moving,” he ordered, thrusting upward.

Dipper gasped. He shivered from the feeling but decided not to keep him or the demon waiting. The teen braced his knees against the mattress. He slowly pulled off the demon’s cock before letting himself drop back down.

Harmonized moans rang off the gold-plated walls.

A carnal rhythm started, when Bill would thrust upward and Dipper would thrust down. They were slowly becoming less like lovers but more like rutting animals. The demon’s hands moved to grip the bruised hips. His pace was slowly becoming ruthless.

Dipper was a moaning mess. His nails were leaving angry red lines on Bill’s chest. “Yes, yes!” he screamed. The demon’s dick was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Dipper raked his nails down Bill’s chest, causing drops of blood to awaken. The growl he got in return silently told him to keep going. Dipper hooked his nails into the skin again, loving the blissed face Bill was wearing.

“Fuck, kid,” the demon growled. Bill continued to pound into the tight hole. “Damn, Dipper,” he moaned as the teen drew more blood from him. A naughty idea crossed his mind. “Look at yourself,” he ordered.

Dipper whimpered at the command, but looked at the mirror nonetheless. His stomach tightened. He watched the demon disappear inside him with every thrust. His hair was matted and bouncing, his cock was completely erect. “Oh God,” he moaned, letting out a breath he’d been holding.

Bill smiled, the teen was delicious. “You like watching yourself, don’t you Pine Tree? You like seeing yourself take my dick, huh?”

“Yes, yes!” Dipper cried. He continued to slam downward onto the demon. “I-I love it!” he gasped, head falling back as spasms went up his spine. “Holy fucking, God!” Dipper screamed as a tentacle wrapped around his length, giving it rough, fast strokes.

Bill winced when the already constricting walls tightened. “God, kid, loosen up. You’re going to snap my cock in two!” the demon teased, he wasn’t really complaining.

“I…I can’t-Ah! H-help it,” Dipper stuttered out. He could barely think beyond sex. “It feels so good,” he moaned, “you feel so good.” The teen continued to bounce, unashamed by his words.

Bill’s eye rolled back, this was heavenly. He gripped those bouncing hips, moving the teen violently up and down. “That’s right. I’m the **only** one you can make you feel like this, right Dipper?” 

Said teen nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes! Only-FUCK! Ah…Only one,” Dipper panted. He continued to claw at the demon, enjoying how Bill would strike his prostate when he did.

The demon shot up. He kneeled on the bed, Dipper’s legs went around his waist. He wrapped his arms around the teen and began to thrust up into him. The tentacle he had around the teen’s cock fell away.

Dipper screamed. The new angle was doing wonders. His hands flew to grip the demon’s strong back. Dipper could feel the muscles moving under his fingertips. Brown eyes looked over the demon’s shoulder to lock on their reflection. He could see Bill’s entire body working toward orgasm. Dipper dug his nails in the beautiful skin. “Fuck me,” he whispered in the demon’s ear. “Fuck me! Mark me! Claim me! I’m yours, I’m all yours!” Dipper screamed. He was so close, so close to feeling that rush again, the ultimate high only the demon could give him. “I’m yours, master, please!”

Bill growled at the title. The kid was a damned vixen. “Beautiful, Pine Tree. Sweet, kind, beautiful, Dipper,” he wound a hand in the chocolate locks. Bill turned the teen’s head so he could whisper in the flush ear. “You’re **mine**. No one else can have you, do you understand?”

“Yes! I only want you. Please, Bill, make me cum!” Dipper begged, dragging his nails over the demon’s shoulder blades. Bill roared in his ear, driving deeper into him. Dipper’s head lolled back as the wind inside his stomach grew tighter. “There! Right there!” he screamed. The hand in his hair pulled it taut and made the teen see stars.

Bill smiled. “I’m going to cum inside you,” he growled, “I’m going to mark you inside and out.”

Dipper bit his lip, trying to keep in the pleased moan he wanted to release. “Cum inside, please, Master mark me!” he screamed.  

Bill couldn’t resist. He let himself cum.

Dipper screamed, feeling the other release sent him over the edge. The teen shook as he came, painting the demon’s chest. He wiggled on Bill’s lap feeling the jets of cum pumping into him. It was strange but exciting to feel the liquid pooling in him. Some spilled out onto him and Bill’s lap. Dipper’s vision went black for a moment before slowly returning. He fell limp in the demon’s arms.

Bill sighed, the feeling had actually knocked some energy out of him. He pulled out of the boy, watching Dipper pout at the loss. Snapping his fingers, the bed was cleaned and the lights dimmed. Bill waved a hand, making the blankets cover him and Dipper. “That was good,” he said, a bit dazed.

Dipper nodded, not really trusting his voice. He turned around the face the demon. “Bill,” he whispered, a bit raspy.

The demon smiled, “What is it, Pine Tree?”

“I like you,” Dipper said. He trailed a hand over the marks he’d left. “I don’t like Pacifica, or Wendy, or anyone else. I like you,” he snuggled close to the demon. “You don’t have to worry about me running away, I don’t want to. I _want_ to be here, with you.”

Bill’s eye was wide. “Damn, kid. You’re full of surprises,” he said. Bill held Dipper close to him. “You already know I like you,” he whispered.

The teen nodded, almost asleep.

Bill moved the mocha curls out of the way so he could see the constellation. He kissed the mark and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered, almost silently. Bill waited for the kid to be in a deep sleep before phasing out of his body. He watched Dipper, giving him some nice dreams, and seeing the smile cross the teen’s face.

“Thanks Bill,” the teen mumbled.

Damn, the kid was even thanking him in his sleep. Bill sighed. He could go kill the girl now, not when his Pine Tree made it clear he wasn’t interested. Bill decided to let it go. His version of revenge would be knowing that Dipper was only his. Bill clenched his fists. “This kid’s making me go soft,” he grumbled.

 

* * *

 

The demon checked on the Pines and company. They were all asleep, except Ford. “Hey Sixer, what you up to?” he asked, completely cheerful.

The old man simply glowered at the demon. “Go away,” he growled.

Bill rolled his eye. “Listen, Stanford, I wanted you to tell your family Dipper’s fine. I know I scared the shit out of them earlier.”

Ford’s frown deepened. “Why should I?” he asked.

“I thought you’d be happy to know your grand-nephew isn’t dead,” Bill said, placing his hands in his angles. It was the closest things to hips he had, in this form.

“He’s no longer my anything!” Ford yelled. Tears were going down his face. “You’ve taken everything. Everything I held dear. My research, my world, my protégé! What do you want from me?!”

Bill was silent for a moment before busting out laughing. “Geez, Sixer, you’re minds gone buzzy!” he wiped away a fake tear, “I don’t want anything from you. I have everything I could ever ask for, including Pine Tree.” Bill floated closer to the man. “I think you’re frightened by that. I think you’re scared that there’s nothing left for you to barter with. The world is mine. Your work is mine. Your family is mine. Dipper is **mine**. I’ve got all the leverage now, and you have nothing. Feels bad to be stuck in a dimension with crushing limits on you, doesn’t it?” Bill moved away, letting his words sink in.

Ford frowned, a new wave of tears forming. “Why him?” he asked.

Bill blinked, before inwardly smiling. “Because, he’s the only thing that could possibly stop me.” He felt the tug of Dipper calling him. “I’ve got to go, Sixer. My Pine Tree’s calling, see ya!” With that, he blinked out of existence.

Ford sat back down for a while. He was going to get Dipper, and he was going to stop Bill.

 


	8. Barriers Dropped

 

The triangular demon formed in front of the teen. “Pine Tree, what’d you call me back for? I was busy talkin-” Bill stopped as he was pulled into a hug. His eye widened. “Whoa, whoa, Kid. Where’s the fire?” he asked, pulling back.

Dipper sighed, happily. “I woke up and you weren’t in your body and I…” He wiped his eyes, “I thought…I thought that, Ford.” The teen shook his head, “No, never mind. You’re here so it’s okay.” Dipper just smiled and let the demon float out of his arms.

Bill’s eye narrowed. “Ford, what?” he growled.

Dipper shivered at the tone. He mentally cursed, realizing his mistake. “Well, he um…when I was there. I don’t want to talk about it,” the teen said, fiddling with the hem of the blanket.

“No, no, keep talking,” Bill ordered, sitting on the teen’s knees. “What’s this about worrying about me ‘cause of Ford?”

“Well,” Dipper chewed on his lip. He didn’t want to betray his grunkle but he also didn’t want to lie to Bill. The teen sighed, “He told me about some machine he was making to try and stop you.”

Bill’s eye widened before the demon busted out laugh. “Geez, kid! You’re such a worrywart. What’s he planning? Is he going to blast my hat again?”

Dipper shrugged, “I don’t know. He really didn’t go into detail, didn’t want you reading my thoughts or something. Anyway he said something about a machine and for me not to worry because I’d be free soon.”

Bill stopped laughing. He fell silent and stared at the teen. “Free?” he repeated.

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, he said something like that anyway. When you weren’t in your body, I was worried you went there. I didn’t know if he had what he was planning operational yet, or whatever.” The teen quirked an eyebrow. The demon was silent, and Bill wasn’t a silent type. Dipper was shocked to see Bill’s glow had dimmed. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Bill just stared at him for a while, reading him. The demon finally spoke however, “Was Llama right?”

“You mean, Pacifica?” Dipper asked. Bill nodded, solemnly. “About what?” he added, seeing the demon darken further.

“About you not liking it here. About you not wanting to be…” the demon trailed off, he knew his Pine Tree was sharp enough to fill in the blanks.

Dipper began to giggle, it turned into a full belly laugh. “What are you talking about?!” he asked, “Of course I like it here, and of course I like you!” The teen pulled the demon into an awkward hug. “I like everything about you.”

The demon was intrigued. “Like what?” he asked.

“Well, for starters, your puns are cringe worthy,” the teen said.

“They are the nectar of the gods,” Bill corrected.

“Your fashion sense is _way_ over the top,” Dipper added.

Bill rolled his eye, “I prefer the term ‘classy’.”

“Your sense of humor is disturbingly twisted,” Dipper pointed out.

“I think you mean hilarious,” Bill shot back.

Dipper sighed and held the demon close. “And you drive me absolutely insane in all the right ways,” he whispered. Dipper kissed the space above Bill’s eye. “I already told you I like you,” he said. Dipper sat up, resting himself against the headboard. He brought his knees back up so the demon could sit on them.

Bill beamed, even turning a bit pink, “Aw Pine Tree, you’re so sweet.”

Dipper giggled. “Shut up,” he said, lightly pushing the demon. He was blushing a bit himself. Dipper fiddled with his thumbs. “Hey, Bill?”

“What is it, kid?” the demon asked.

“What was it like,” Dipper asked, “in your world?”

Bill fell silent again. He looked downward. “It was okay, I guess. For a while, my dimension was fine. It started to decay though, so I went out to find a different place.”

Dipper thought for a moment, before asking, “Why was it decaying?”

Bill’s eye turned red. “Those fucking **Time** **Giants**!” the demon growled. Bill’s fists erupted in azure falmes. “They fucking let it fall to ruin, let everything die. That’s why there’s none left! I made sure those damned things…” Bill closed his eye, calming down. “Anyway,” he continued, “I found the Mindscape and was surprised to see it was a link to this dimension.”

Dipper nodded, at least now he knew Bill had a reason for wanting to get here. “Was the Mindscape lonely?” he asked.

Bill’s eye widened, “You’re full of a lot of questions, aren’t you Pine Tree?”

Dipper shrugged, “I just want to know more about you. You know everything about me and, you know, we’re a thing so...” The teen trailed off.

Bill inwardly smiled. Till a new thought hit him. “Pine Tree, there’s something I need to ask of you,” he said.

Dipper nodded, “Sure, what is it?”

“You know, there’s a force field around this town. I can’t pop it, none for my henchmen. My friends and I have been able to expand it a little, but I need it down,” Bill explained.

“What do you what me to do?” Dipper asked. 

Bill chuckled. “Kid, you’re magical as hell. You’re able to do spells with ease, you’ve got a will of steel, and you’re talented as fuck. I bet you could take down that barrier if you tried.”

Dipper blushed. He didn’t really think he was that special, but Bill was an all knowing demon. A demon who believed in him. “Why can’t you take it down?” Dipper asked.

Bill shrugged, “Cause, whatever kind of barrier it is, it won’t let me break it.”

Dipper nodded. “Okay, say I help you. What will I get in return?” he asked. Dipper crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Bill beamed. “Kid, if you take down that barrier, I’ll give you anything you want,” the demon said.

Dipper glared at Bill, “I want my family here, with me.”

Bill seemed to frown. He nodded though, “Alright, but if Llama kisses you again. I’m going to shuffle all the functions of her face, just like I did with her dad.”

Dipper nodded. “Alright,” the teen said, “I’ll try to take down the barrier.”

Bill beamed, “Oh, Dipper, you wonderful fleshbag.” He hugged the teen, nuzzling Dipper’s cheek. Bill let a surge of energy zap against the teen’s constellation.

Dipper smiled. “Is that a kiss?” he asked.  

Bill shrugged, “Yeah, as close as I can get it in this form.” He patted the teen’s head. “Alright, Pine Tree. Time for bed,” the demon ordered, pushing the kid to lay back on the bed.

Dipper snuggled under the sheets. “Tell me a story,” he said, mocking the demon.

Bill’s eye narrowed, “Fine.” He floated to sit on Dipper’s pillow. The teen was staring at him, waiting. “Well, once upon a time, there was a demon. He was amazingly awesome in every way,” Bill began.

Dipper scoffed.

Bill flicked the teen’s nose. “Anyway, he lived in a really nice castle with his favorite meatbag. His meatbag kept him company and gave him someone to talk to. The demon was very happy…when his human went to sleep.” Bill snapped his fingers, making Dipper passed out instantly. Bill leant down close to the teen’s ear and whispered, “The demon was also happy, that his Pine Tree wanted to stay.”

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dipper woke up energized and happy. His dreams were sweet and full of Bill. The teen stretched and sat up to find that Bill’s body was gone. He shrugged, the demon disappeared sometimes.

“Hello, Pine Tree!” Bill cheerfully yelled. His demon formed morphed into reality and floated above Dipper. “You ready for the big day?!”

Dipper nodded, “I guess.” He stood up and noticed he didn’t have any clothes. “Um, Bill. Do you think I can get some stuff to wear?” the teen asked.

Bill whined, “Aw Pine Tree! I like you naked.”

Dipper blushed and tugged the blanket over him, “Please. If we’re going outside, I don’t want anyone else to see me nude.”

Bill glared, “That’s true.” The demon didn’t want anyone to see his Pine Tree bare but him. He waved his hand, causing a set of clothes to drop on the teen’s head.

Dipper huffed, but smiled. He pulled on the clothing, happy that the demon had listened to him. Dipper sat on the bed, pulling on his shoes and stood up. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said.

Bill beamed, “Great!” He took the teens hand and transported them to the edge of the barrier.

Dipper felt like the air had been knocked out of him. He stumbled, trying to stay on his feet. The teen leant against the barrier and was shocked to find that it was one he’d read about in the journals. “Wow, this is a dark quartz, salt circle. It’s meant to keep demons in,” the teen was beaming for the discovery. “They can’t be broken by demons or anything of demonic origin.” Dipper squealed, “This is so cool!”

“Yeah, really cool,” Bill said, rolling his eye. “Can you get it down for me, Pine Tree?” the demon asked, poking the barrier.

Dipper nodded, “Of Course. I’m going to need some stuff though.”

“What do you need?” Bill asked.

“Some unicorn tears, sulfur, and Greek fire,” Dipper said. “Oh, also a medicine bowl.” He wasn’t surprised when all the materials appeared in front of him.

Bill watched the kid work with a curious fascination. The teen was confident, it was the only time he saw his Pine Tree like this. Magic and mystery brought life into the kid and Bill adored that look in those ebony eyes.

Dipper finished the potion and dipped a finger into the mix. He drew some symbols on the barrier and stepped back. Dipper waited a moment before whispering, “dimittam the præsidio.”

Bill squealed as the barrier fell. “Yes! Yes! YES!” he yelled in joy. He picked up Dipper and swung the teen around. “You beautiful fleshbag of wonder and joy, I love you!”

Dipper giggled as he was whirled around by the demon. He let Bill snuggle him. “Geez, Bill,” the teen said, pushing away from the giddy demon.

“This calls for a celebration. We’re going to party!” Bill cried, grabbing the teen’s hand. “Come on, kid. Let’s go tell the gang. The world is mine!”

 

 

* * *

 

Ford watched in horror as his barrier fell. “No,” he whispered. “NO!” he slammed his fist into the deck’s railing and falling to his knees. The Earth began to rattle violently, causing an eruption of screams.

Stan ran outside, “What the heck’s going on?!” He was tailed by the rest of the group.

“Holy sprinkles!” Mabel screamed as the rift doubled in size. She looked around in confusion. “The-the field though…how is it. What’s going on?!”

“Dipper opened the barrier,” Ford growled. Tears welled in his eyes, the kid he was going to take under his wing had doomed the rest of world.

Mabel was shocked, “What are you talking about? Dipper would never-”

“He betrayed us!” Ford screamed, “I can’t believe him. That little son of a-”

“Ford!” Stan interrupted and ushered Mabel back inside. “Don’t start going on a tangent, Cipher’s got that poor kid under his thumb. We can only imagine what that demon’s doing to him.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and whatever the hell the rest of you are,” Bill said, “We all need to thank this little human. For if it wasn’t for him, none of this would be possible!”

Bill’s hoard of monsters cheered.

Dipper stood on the arm of the demon’s throne. He nervously waved at Bill’s ‘friends’. It wasn’t that he was afraid because of their looks, it was more that his was the smallest one in the room and could be step on very easily.

“A toast to Pine Tree!” Bill said, raising his cup. The rest of the group followed. He looked sideways, seeing Dipper was blushing from the whole ordeal. “What’s wrong kid, don’t like parties?”

“It’s not that, well not fully anyway,” Dipper mumbled. “It’s just I’m just not used to being noticed, is all.”

“Well get used to it, kid. Around here, you’re going to be a star,” Bill said before downing in punch.

Dipper gave a faint smile. He looked down at the monsters, most were dancing. Dipper was surprised to find that Bill just watched. “Aren’t you going to dance?” he asked.

The demon chuckled at the question. “No way, Pine Tree. I wouldn’t dance with these losers for all the worlds in this universe,” Bill said, “Speaking of which, I’m bored. Let’s go.”

Dipper was shocked, “But we just got here.”

“Yeah but I’ve partied for a while now, and partying isn’t your thing. Besides, I need to give you something,” Bill said and grabbed the teen.

Dipper let the demon place him on the black top hat. He held onto the accessory, afraid to fall even though he knew that Bill would catch him.

“Cipher, where’re you going?” Teeth asked, “We were going to go get the rest of the planet.”

“I’m bored. You guys have fun. I’ll catch up with you all later,” Bill waved them off and went to his and Dipper’s room. He let Pine Tree off his hat and shrunk down to his normal size.

“I can’t believe you just left,” Dipper said.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked.

The teen shrugged, “I don’t know, just seems weird that you got bored by it. I’m not a social person so I don’t really understand it.” Bill opened the door for him and they walked in. Dipper went to the balcony, wanting to see what the barrier’s release had done. He saw Bill’s henchman flying out of sight. The teen wondered where each of them were going. He didn’t really care though, the people he loved about were safe and that was enough for him. He gasped as arms wrapped around him.

“I need to give you your reward,” Bill whispered, slipping his hand down to the teen’s shorts. He ran a finger over the button of the cargo shorts before undoing it.

“Bill,” Dipper gasped and held onto the railing. “What are you doing?” the teen asked, trying to get away from the hand but only pushed himself against the demon’s lap. Dipper gasped, feeling Bill’s hardened length. The searching hand had snaked inside his boxers and wrapped around his cock. Dipper moaned as Bill began to stroke him. “Fuck,” he panted, bucking into the awaiting hand.

Bill chuckled at the teen’s reaction. “Geez Pine Tree, I’m not even at the good part yet,” he teased.

Dipper shook his head. He couldn’t see how this could get any better but knew the demon would find a way. Dipper whined as the hand left his straining cock. He let the demon turn him around, pressing his back into the railing. “Why’d you stop?” he asked with a pout.

Bill sank to his knees, holding the teen’s hips. “I told you, kid, I wasn’t even to the good part yet,” the demon purred. He tugged down the teen’s shorts, throwing them behind him, and grabbed the plush ass. Bill dove in, swallowing his Pine Tree whole.

Dipper cried out as his cock was engulfed in velvety heat. “Ah!” he moaned and bucked into the mouth. Dipper tangled a hand into the golden locks. “Holy Fuck!” he screamed as he began to thrust into the demon’s mouth.

Bill growled around the sweet cock. He groped the teen’s plush ass. The demon deep throated Dipper, making the teen curse and shiver.

“Yes! Bill, please!” Dipper cried. His head fell back. He could see the rift above him, growing wider and shimmering. Dipper panted and gasped as teeth grazed his heated skin. The suction increased, making the teen’s legs wobble.

Bill moved Dipper’s thighs over his shoulders. His hands went to claw at the teen’s hips.

Dipper shook his head back and forth. His mind was becoming cloudy and dense. “Fuck me!” he begged, “please, fuck me!”

Bill took himself off the hard flesh, licking his lips. He snapped his fingers, seeing the teen’s hole slicken.

Dipper groaned, he felt so open in an instant. It was strange, but arousing nonetheless.

Bill stood, wrapping the teen’s legs around his waist. He pushed into the waiting hole, feeling that tight heat around him once more.

Dipper’s mouth opened wide, his eyes rolling back. The sensation of being full was one his was quickly becoming addicted to. “Move,” he urged, “Move!”

Bill didn’t need to be told twice. He began to thrust roughly into the teen. He watched as Dipper’s arms gave out and he fell against the railing. Bill growled fucking into the teen with vigor. The teen was putty in his hands, letting the demon screw him above the burning town.  “My good little, Pine Tree. Do you like your reward?”

“Yes, I love it!” Dipper screamed. The thrusts became hard and unforgiving, sending the teen deeper into ecstasy. “More, give me more. Please,” he pleaded, feeling himself on the edge of release.

“My beautiful little bitch, taking me so well. My sweet concubine, only one day and you’re already a slut,” Bill teased. He sunk his nails into the teen’s thighs.

Dipper screamed and shook his head. He didn’t want to admit that the words were getting him closer to the edge.

“Answer me,” Bill growled, snapping his hips hard against the teen’s plush ass.

“Yes, I’m your slut! Please Bill, M-master, make me come!” Dipper pled. Every sensation the demon was giving him was heavenly. Dipper could barely remember who he was, only Bill and ‘more’ occupied his thoughts.

Said demon hummed. He was close and the kid’s wanton expression wasn’t really helping. “Cum, Pine Tree. Show master you like his gift, and cum.”

Dipper back bowed, pushing off the railing as his orgasm shot through him. Jets of cum rocketed from his tip, painting his chest. After a few thrusts, hot seed flooded into him, making the teen quake with aftershocks. He sighed, falling limp against the balcony. “That felt good,” he said, dazed.

Bill chuckled, pulling out and carrying the teen into their bedroom. The demon laid Dipper on the bed, snapping his fingers to clean the teen up.

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper hummed as Bill’s hands massaged his back. “That feels good,” he mumbled into his pillow. Dipper looked back at the demon. “You’re really happy, aren’t you?” the teen asked, sitting up on his elbows.

Bill nodded. “I’m very happy,” the demon said, leaning over to kiss Dipper’s shoulder. He nuzzled the teen’s face and laid a kiss on the flush cheek. “I’m so proud of you, my little Pine Tree,” Bill said, nipping at the teen’s ear.

Dipper was practically beaming from the compliments and attention. It made him feel good when Bill was happy, especially when he caused it.

After a bit more or silent bliss, Bill sighed. “So, when do you want your family here?” he asked, dreading the promise he made.

Dipper frowned at the question. “I don’t want them here,” he whispered.

The demon was taken aback by this. “I thought you did,” he said.

The teen shook his head. “No, they wouldn’t be happy here. I know they’d rather not share a roof with you. Besides, if I made them come here, that would only make them sadder.”

Bill nodded. He laid beside Dipper. “You’re too selfless for your own good, Pine Tree,” the demon said.

The teen smiled. He sat up and straddled the demon’s waist. “Who says I’m doing it for just them?” Dipper teased. He cupped the demon’s face, a mischievous smile stretched across his face. “Maybe I don’t want to share,” Dipper whispered and kissed Bill.

The demon growled. “You’re going to rile me up, kid,” Bill warned, gripping the teen’s waist.

Dipper giggled and nipped playfully at the demon’s lip. “Maybe I’m trying to,” he whispered.

Bill couldn’t help but grin. He was becoming addicted to this boy.


	9. Love And Paperweights

Dipper groaned as he stretched his limbs. Everything was sore or bruised. Dipper sat up and ruffled his messy curls. He turned and saw Bill’s ‘sleeping’ form. The teen placed a kiss on the demon’s cheek. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

 

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Ford cursed and tried to connect the wires again. Another spark of electricity shocked him. He growled in determination but turned away from his project. The scientist needed to cool off before he broke something of value.

“Ford,” Stan said, stepping into the makeshift study.

“What is it, Stanly? I’m kind of busy,” the twin snapped.

Stan shook his head. “Look at yourself, you’re losing it. You need to take a break. You’ve been up for what, two days now? That big brain of yours won’t be able to do much without some rest.”

Ford nodded but quickly shook his head. “No, I’ll rest when I’m finished. Get out!” he ordered and turned back to his work.

Stan sighed, “I tried.” He closed the door behind him and looked at a frowning Mabel.

“Did it work?” she asked.

Stan shook his head and ushered her down the hall toward the living room. “Come on, kid. Let’s go get some of that special juice of yours,” he suggested, though there was a drop in the pit of his stomach.

Ford growled as he was shocked himself for the umpteenth time. The old man wouldn’t give up though. This had to work, it had to! Shaky hands finally connected the flowing currents. “Yes,” the scientist whispered before cheering, “YES!” Finally, he could kill Bill Cipher. All he needed to do was lure the demon in. Ford saw a picture of Dipper and Mabel. The glass above the male twin was cracked from where Ford punched it.  A deranged smile stretched across his face. He knew how to get Cipher.

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper moaned as warm water relaxed his muscles and caused pleasant shudders to run through him. He looked at the fresh bruises the demon had left on him. The teen didn’t mind the marking, it was one of Bill’s, less crazy, ways of showing affection. Dipper smiled at the reminders. Some he knew were playful, others were carnal, and some were just simple bites.

The teen washed and stepped out of the shower. He was happy to see a pair of clothes waiting for him. Dipper dried off and dressed before heading back to the bedroom. “Bill, I was wondering what you were planning for-” Dipper stopped talking when he saw Bill’s demonic form sitting on the bed. The air was solemn and strange. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Panic was rising up his stomach and into his throat. He felt like he was about to get his heart broken.

“Whoa, calm done Pine Tree!” the demon said hastily and went to cup the teen’s face. “Hey, don’t freak out. It’s nothing like you’re thinking.” He saw the teen’s hot glare. “Hey, don’t get pissed at me. You’re the one who won’t just talk to me,” Bill said putting his hands on his angles.

Dipper sucked in a deep breath and smiled.  “So, what’s going on?” he asked. The teen moved to sit on the bed and waited for the demon to answer.

Bill was happy the kid wasn’t losing it anymore. “Well, some of your planet’s stupid countries won’t submit to my rule so I have to go blow ‘em up! I told everyone that if they didn’t fight me I’d let them live, but not everyone listened,” the demon sighed and sat on Dipper’s drying curls. “I just don’t understand you beings, so complicated!”

Dipper shrugged. “You can’t expect everyone to go down without a fight. It’s human nature to not want to back down, especially to a new ruler. Fear of the unknown causes rage,” the teen explained.

Bill nodded, “That makes sense, it’s stupid but it makes sense.” The demon ruffled Dipper’s hair and beamed. “Alright kid, I’ve got to tell you somethin’. I’m going to go away for a while, you can stay with your family while I’m gone,” Bill said.

Dipper brightened by the words. “Really?!” he grabbed the demon and pulled him into an awkward hug. “Thank you, Bill! Thank you so much!” the teen exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” the demon pushed away from the glowing boy. “Anyway, you’ll go today. Remember if you need me, you?”

Dipper tugged on the earring and smiled.

“You got it, kid!” the demon said, snapping his fingers and the teen disappeared. Bill sighed, he didn’t want to leave the other but needed to get this world takeover stuff finished. Besides, he had a surprise for his favorite little fleshbag.

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper yelped as he landed on the living room couch. His entire family sat stock still around him. Shocked faces stared at him in wonder and fear. “Um, hi,” he said.

The silence was broken however.

“Dipper!” Mabel screamed in joy, crushing her twin in her arms. “Oh you’re alright! I was so worried about you. We thought something awful might have happened. Did that bastard hurt you?! Tell me right now!” she screamed, shaking her brother.

“M-Mabel, I’m fine!” Dipper said, taking his sisters hands. “Calm down, Bill didn’t hurt me at all. Don’t get me wrong, he was pissed but he didn’t hurt me.”

Mabel huffed, crossing her arms. “I can’t believe you like him. You could do so much better. Also it’s not fair that you’re in a relationship before me!” she scolded, playfully punching Dipper’s arm.

The teen smiled, hugging his sister tight. “I’m so happy to see you,” he said. More hugs came his way. Dipper looked around in confusion though. “Where’s Grunkle Ford?” he asked.

All faces turned melancholy. Grunkle Stan shook his head and sat down on the couch. “Listen, kid, Ford’s kind of gone…”

“Coco bananas,” Mabel said. It made everyone smile but also grimace.

Dipper frowned. “Where is he?” he asked.

Stan sighed. “Dipper, listen, I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to him,” the older man advised. The last thing he wanted was this visit to be ruined by his brother.  

The teen shook his head and stood up. “Tell me where,” he demanded.

Stan groaned but knew there was no arguing with the teen. “Go down the hall, it’s the last door on the left,” he directed.

Dipper nodded. He followed the directions to the room. The air seemed to become stale and musty. He knew it was strange, but the teen couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. This needed to be done though. With determined eyes, Dipper sucked in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Go away!” a voiced bellowed from within.

Dipper trembled but spoke up, “It’s me, Grunkle Ford, Dipper.”

The door swung open instantly. The teen jumped in shock. He saw Ford’s haggard appearance. The old scientist was a mess, dark circles were under his eyes. He was unshaven and had a crazed expression. It was like someone who hadn’t seen the light of day or felt the bliss of sleep in weeks.  “You okay?” Dipper asked.

The old man nodded vigorously, not really hearing the teen. Ford looked left and right down the hall before pulling Dipper into the room.

“Ah!” the teen squeaked as he was tugged into the study.

Ford wasted no time and began to rant. “Listen, Dipper. I’ve been working on a machine that will destroy Bill. I need your help though, okay? Okay,” the scientist said, skittish and frantic as he revealed his device. “This will scatter the particles of that damned demon and blast him back to his dimension. It’s just like my quantum destabilizer, but better! I just need someone to lure him in the right spot and keep him still long enough that I can fire it. I need you, Dipper. We can finally end this. I’ll even forgive for betraying humanity, just help me.”

Dipper was shocked by the older male. The teen thought for a moment. Ford’s words stung. He had betrayed humanity, he betrayed his species, but he didn’t regret it. Dipper slowly shook his head, watching Ford’s face fall. “I…I,” he swallowed the lump in his throat and said, “No, Ford. I love Bill, I won’t hurt him.” Dipper’s eyes widened at the enraged expression his grunkle gave him.

“Get out,” Ford growled. He grabbed a glass paperweight and threw it at Dipper. “GET OUT!” he roared.

Dipper cried out as the object hit his arm. He and ran out of the study, slamming the door shut behind him. The teen hiccupped and began to cry. It was the pain, he could take that, it was feeling of his heart breaking. Dipper wiped at his eyes and went back into the living room. Mabel met him with a strong hug. “I’m sorry Bro-bro,” she whispered.

Dipper gripped his sister. He was torn and hurt. Worst of all, Dipper was confused.

 

 

* * *

 

It was 2 a.m. and Dipper was wide awake. He was laying in the guest bedroom’s bed. It was comfortable but was nothing compared to the one he shared with Bill. Dipper groaned, tossing and turning in the sheets.

The teen sat up. He never noticed how lonely a bed could be. The teen frowned, he missed his demon. He licked his lips, missing Bill’s kiss. Dipper touched the gold earring. He battled in his mind before tugging it slowly.

Bill’s demon form materialized in the room. “Hey, kid!”

“Shh,” Dipper hushed. “Everyone’s asleep,” the teen whispered. He smiled though, happy to hear the demon’s voice. Dipper patted the space beside him.

Bill beamed and floated toward the teen. He sat beside his Pine Tree, “So, why’d you call me?”

Dipper blushed. “Well, um… I kind of missed you,” he confessed, twiddling his thumbs. The teen gave the demon a sheepish smile and asked, “So, how’s the takeover of the world going?”

Bill turned a tint pink. “Aw, Dipper  ̴” the demon purred. He loved how the teen’s blush deepened. “The world seems to be submitting. There’s been some little rebels but most of the governments have given in.”

“That’s good. Hey Bill?” the teen asked.

“What is it, my beautiful little Pine Tree?” the demon replied. He leant against Dipper’s arm, enjoying the teen’s warmth.

‘ _He’s adorable_ ,’ Dipper thought. He sighed. “Bill, how long has it been since Armageddon started?”

Bill stared at the teen, “I stopped time, kid.”

“I know but if you had to guess,” Dipper said.

Bill thought for a moment, rubbing his nonexistent chin and hummed. “Well, I guess, almost a year now,” the demon replied.

“What?!” Dipper shrieked before remembering the others in the house. “Has it really been that long?” he asked in a soft whisper.

Bill shrugged, “In your time, yeah. I stopped time so I guess it would feel like nothing to you. Your concept of days have probably blended.”

Dipper shivered. “That’s weird,” he said. The teen looked at the triangular being. He was happy, no, giddy to have the demon beside him.

Bill pressed against the teen’s arm a bit harder. He heard Dipper’s sharp hiss and pulled back. The demon glared at the spot, lifting up the teen’s sleeve to see a blacken bruise. “Where’d you get this?” he asked, barely holding back the anger in his voice. He knew it wasn’t one of his, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Dipper have marks from anyone else.

Dipper bit his lip. “Well…um,” he thought for a moment before quickly spouting out, “I accidently fell while coming up the stairs.” The teen tried to smile but the demon’s hot glare showed that his lie hadn’t worked.

“You fell, while coming up the stairs?” Bill repeated.

“Mhm,” Dipper didn’t trust his voice. He was a terrible liar, especially to Bill.

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you Pine Tree?” the demon asked. He could see the teen was practically trembling under his gazed.

After a couple minutes of intense staring, Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. “It was an accident!” he blurted out.

Bill growled. “Tell me who,” he hissed.

Dipper almost wanted to cut out his tongue then speak. “I…he was, it was, he didn’t mean to…he hasn’t slept in a while and-” a finger against his lips stopped his excuses.

“Answer me,” the demon ordered.

Dipper whined. “Grunkle Ford threw a paperweight at me,” he whispered.

There were no words. Bill’s eye turned red with rage. The demon moved to the door and Dipper scrambled to stop him. “Wait! Please, he didn’t mean it. He’s sleep deprived and I don’t think he was aiming for me,” the teen rambled. He got in front of the demon, blocking the door.

“Move,” Bill snarled.

Dipper shook his head. “No, you can’t hurt him. We have a deal,” the teen said. “Please,” Dipper whispered, “please don’t. I’ll do anything.” He looked up at Bill with tear filled eyes.

The demon hated to admit that the kid had an influence on him. Bill sighed, calming down. “Alright, Pine Tree, I won’t go into you uncle’s study and splatter his guts all over the wall then revive him just to do it again.”

Dipper smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered, pulling the demon down into a hug.

 “Ah, ah, ah,” Bill pushed away. “On one condition,” he added.

“What?” Dipper asked.

Bill seemed to glow a bit bright. “You have to marry me,” the demon said.

Dipper’s blush returned full force. “What do you mean, marry?” he asked. The teen was expecting some blood ritual or crazy sacrifice.

The demon beamed. “Married, kid! We’re going to have a big ol’ wedding. In Paris, and you’re wearing a dress.”

“What, why do I have to wear the dress?” Dipper asked with a pout.

Bill chuckled. “Cause, kid, I know you’ll look downright adorable in one,” the demon explained. “Also my body doesn’t exactly have to right hips for the job, otherwise I would.”

Dipper giggled. “You’re nuts,” he mumbled and went back to sit on the bed. He flopped on the mattress, looking up at the ceiling. “You know, you didn’t have to threaten my grunkle’s life for me to agree.”

Bill was surprised by the confession. He moved to sit beside the teen’s head. “Really?”

Dipper nodded. “I would have said yes anyway,” he admitted and continued to count the cracks along the ceiling. The teen bit his lip. “Mabel’s going to freak,” he whispered.

Bill nodded, “Yeah.” The demon thought for a moment before asking, “You think she’ll punch me?”

Dipper shrugged, “I know she’ll squeal. She’ll also probably want to make the dress, and whatever else we’ll need.”

Bill stood up, “Oh, I almost forgot!” He took the teen’s hand, a flicker of blue flame shot from his finger tip and wrapped around Dipper’s ring finger. The flame solidified into a golden band with engraved blue triangles in it.

Dipper stared at the ring in wonder. “Bill,” he whispered. A hand ruffled his hair and caused the teen to hum in joy. “Thank you,” he said, kissing the demon above his eye.

Bill turned a tint pink and pushed the other to lay back against the bed. “Go to sleep, Pine Tree. I’ve got some stuff to do, but I’ll be back before your birthday,” Bill tucked the teen in.

Dipper smiled and nuzzled into the sheets. He saw the demon was about to leave and reached out to grab the black hand. “Bill,” he didn’t want the demon to leave, not yet.

“What is it, my beautiful Pine Tree?”

Dipper blushed and whispered, “I love you.” The teen giggled when Bill turned entirely pink. Dipper tugged the other to sit on the bed. “Stay, until I fall asleep,” he requested.

Bill nodded and watched his Pine Tree drifted into dreamland. The demon made sure to give the teen the best dream of his life. Bill touched the blackened bruise and healed it. He didn’t want anyone else’s mark on his Pine Tree. Dipper was now his, and soon, he would be Bill’s forever.


	10. Wedding Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing some fan art for this story, tell me what you think!

 

Dipper groaned. Mabel was killing him! She kept running around, sewing stuff, and measuring him. Dipper huffed, blowing some hair out of his face. The teen stood up and tried to wiggle out of the makeshift dress Mabel had put on him.

“Dipper!” his twin shrieked. “Don’t move!” she ordered and came back with more fabric.

“Come on, Mabes,” Dipper whined, “this sucks. Besides, I bet Bill’s already made something.”

“No I haven’t.”

Both Dipper and Mabel turned to see the demon standing there. He smiled at the blush and the scowl he was given.

“Bill!” Mabel cried, “No seeing the bride in his dress!” She blocked her brother from the demon’s view.

“Aw, come on, Shooting Star,” Bill whined. “I just want to see my blushing Pine Tree.” The demon moved closer to the teens, “Also, that whole seeing the bride in their dress, isn’t true. Not to mention, I really want to see your work.”

Mabel shrugged, “Well, I guess you can take a peek.” She moved out of the way to reveal her brother. “Ta-da!” she proclaimed.

Bill nodded. “I like the style,” he said. The demon walked around Dipper. “The lace is really cute too, I like that it’s light blue.”

“Yeah! I wanted to make it look like your flames!” Mabel said. She began to explain every little detail about the dress then her and Bill began to bounce ideas off of each other.

“We could add some gold in there,” Bill suggested.

“Gold glitter on the lace!” Mabel said and excitedly grabbed more supplies.

“Ooo, let’s give it a sash and bow around his waist too!” Bill squealed and ran to get some satin, blue fabric.

 Dipper was mortified by the whole encounter. After ten minutes of torture and redesigning, Dipper couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop!” he cried, and shook off the probing hands. “That’s enough for today, alright?” The teen saw both of the fashionistas back off. Mabel huffed, “Geez Dippin’ dot, we’re only trying to make sure everything’s ready!”

“I know but I can’t stand being in this thing anymore,” Dipper whined. He also didn’t want to hear the two sharing embarrassing secrets and ideas. “We’ll finish tomorrow, promise,” he said to his sister.

Mabel thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I guess I’ve had you here for a while. Bill, help Dipper undress,” she left the room.

Bill smiled devilishly, “Looks like we’re alone."

The door burst open and Mabel screamed, “IF YOU TWO GET THAT DRESS DIRTY, I’LL KILL YOU!” The piece of wood was then slammed closed again.

Bill busted out laughing. He hugged Dipper close to him. “We won’t!” he called back. The demon revealed his crossed fingers to the boy.

Dipper went completely red. “Bill,” he hissed and pushed the other away. “Help me out of this, please,” Dipper said and turned around.

Bill smiled and unzipped the gown. “I can’t wait for our wedding night, so I can get this dirty,” the demon purred.

“Geez, you can wait a few days,” Dipper chastised. He didn’t want to admit that the promise caused a fire to ignite in him. “Also, where have you been?” he asked.

Bill chuckled, “I’ve been around.” He helped the teen step out of the gown and placed it back on the mannequin. Bill was surprised when thin arms wrapped around his neck, turning him around.

Dipper giggled and pulled the demon into a kiss.

Bill smiled against the soft lips. He wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist.

Dipper pulled back and smiled at the demon. He ran his hands through Bill’s golden locks. “I missed you,” Dipper said. He gave the demon another peck.

“We saw each other four days ago,” Bill teased.

Dipper shrugged, “I know, but I’m used to you being around.” He hugged the demon, loving the warmth it gave him.

Bill smiled, “You’re adorable.” Dipper gave him a playful swat. The demon stepped back, looking the teen up and down. “You’ve gotten a bit taller,” he said.

Dipper quirked an eyebrow. He measured himself and realized he was a little above Bill’s collar bone, instead of below it. “I grew,” he whispered in shock.

Bill nodded, “Yeah, a couple inches. Man, time flies!”

Dipper frowned. “I’m getting older.”

“Of course you are, you’re human,” Bill said, poking the teen’s cheek. He noticed the teen’s solemn face and frowned. “What’s wrong?” he asked

Dipper chewed on his bottom lip and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he replied, not wanting upset the demon with his thoughts.

Bill’s eye narrowed. He grabbed the teen’s face and made Dipper look at him. “It isn’t nothing, you wouldn’t be frowning like that if it was nothing.” Bill growled, “Did Ford hurt you again?”

Dipper quickly shook his head. “No, no, it’s nothing like that!” He watched the demon’s scowl lessen. Dipper looked at the floor. “It’s just…I’m getting older,” he repeated.

“I thought you humans liked growing up,” Bill huffed, “so damn complicated.”

Dipper’s frown deepened. “I’m getting older…and you’re going to stay the same.”

Bill’s eye widened in realization. “You’re scared,” he whispered.

Dipper bit his lip and nodded slowly. He stared at the floor, almost ashamed by his emotions. The teen wasn’t surprised when Bill raised his chin up again.

“Do you want me to make you immortal?” the demon asked.

Dipper was shocked by the question. “Immortal? Do you mean like live forever?” The teen stared at the being in wonder, “You’d do that for me?”

Bill smiled and moved closer, pressing the teen against the wall. He could hear the teen’s heart beat thumping in his ears. Bill gave Dipper a playful grin. “Were getting married, right? Let’s call it one of my wedding gifts,” the demon teased.

“What’s the other gift?” Dipper asked.

“What do you want?” Bill asked in reply, laying a kiss on the teen’s flush cheek. His hand wandered down Dipper’s bare chest and played with the hem of the teen’s boxers. He stretched the elastic before letting it snap back against the slim waist.

Dipper gasped but tried not to show his arousal. He shook his head, attempting to clear it before answering. “Can I have anything?” the teen asked, nervously.

Bill chuckled. “Sure, what do you want?”

“I want to lose my virginity,” Dipper said quickly, before his courage left him.

Bill quirked an eyebrow. “I kind of already took that, Pine Tree,” the demon teased.

The teen shook his head. “I meant… the other one,” he stuttered.

Bill glared, “Who have you been eyeing exactly?”

“No one! No one! I mean, besides you,” the teen assured. He hoped the demon caught what he was asking.

Bill smiled deviously. “Okay, kid, I have an idea that will be just _perfect_.”

Dipper shuddered, feeling that the demons intentions were far from pure. The teen couldn’t wait to see what the other had planned. He couldn’t help but ask, “What is it?”

Bill’s grin was deadly. “Let’s just say, two is better than one,” he hinted and moved back. “I’ll see you in a bit. I’ve got to go make sure everything is ready,” Bill gave a wink and blinked out of existence.

Dipper was surprised that the demon left. He groaned, his boxers feeling tight. Dipper wondered what that hint was about, till it hit him.

“Oh God,” he whispered, face turning a beet red.


	11. Disobeying Orders

It felt like days before Dipper saw Bill again. Even then, it was only a short visit before the demon was off doing who knows what. Mabel had finished the dress, much to Dipper’s distaste. He couldn’t help but be excited though. Bill was going to make him immortal and marry him, it was more than the teen ever thought would happen. Dipper was sitting on the bed, reading the book Bill had given him.

“So, you’re marrying the demon?”

Dipper was surprised to find Ford standing in the doorway. “Grunkle Ford,” the teen smiled and stood up from his bed. “You’re…you’re out of the study!” he cheered and went to hug the old man but was pushed away. Dipper stumbled back but caught himself from falling. He looked up at the man with hurt filled eyes. “Ford?”

“Mabel told me you were ‘marrying’ him, is it true?” the scientist asked.

Dipper bit his lip. His first instinct was to lie but instead he nodded. “I…I love him,” he confessed. A harsh smack sent his head to the side. Dipper clutched his cheek in shock and looked up at Ford. His eyes watered from the sting, both in his face and heart.

“Do you think you are the first human he has had? Do you really believe this is love? I hope your wedding is happy, because you’ll come back begging for my help, and I will laugh.” The old man growled, “You’re nothing but his pathetic puppet, a damned fool.” He stormed down the hall.

Dipper sucked in a shaky breath and went to the mirror. There was a big red hand print on his left cheek. He sniffled but refused to let any tears fall. Dipper curled his fist in rage. Ford’s words were ringing in his ears and he couldn’t shake them out. Dipper snarled and ran after the older man. “Hey!” he screamed to get the scientist’s attention.

Ford turned around in shock.

“I’ve saved your life three times,” Dipper roared. “I could have let that alien thing take and destroy you. I could have let you been a backscratcher for all eternity. I could have let Bill kill you a few nights ago, but instead I saved you! You think I haven’t thought about this?! You think I don’t know anything, well you’re wrong!”

Ford was taken aback by Dipper’s nerve.

The teen advanced. He backed the older man into the living room, in front of everyone. “You think I’m his naive little bitch, don’t you? You think I have no power here, well guess what, I do! I could’ve had him kill you in an instant with one tug of my ear, but I didn’t. Because I’m above you and I won’t stoop to your level.” Dipper glared at the man, “You lost, Ford. Despite popular belief, there are beings out there that are smarter and greater than you.” The teen snapped, “Go shove those twelve PHDs up your ass.” He stormed out of the house without looking back.

“Dude, what did you do to him?” Wendy asked.

Stan glared at his twin, “What was that mark on his face, Ford?”

“I slapped him,” the scientist answered.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?!” Mabel screamed. She threw down the sweater she was making and stormed over the man. “Dipper has had it hard enough thinking we hate him for liking Bill, he doesn’t need you confirming it!”

“He’s a menace, Mabel,” Ford growled.

“He’s your nephew!” the girl corrected and went off to her bedroom. “When Dipper gets back, tell him I’m working on the wedding invitations.”

Pacifica shot up. “I’ll help you,” she said, not wanting to stay in the tension filled room.

“Why are you smiling?” Stan asked, an edge in his voice.

Ford gave him a crazed smile, “You’ll see.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper huffed and puffed, kicking rocks violently and punching the trees. He sat in the dewy grass before falling back onto the ground. The teen felt hot tears flow down his cheeks, he couldn’t stop them. He wanted to forget, he wanted to stop feeling sad. Despite his better judgement, Dipper tugged on his ear violently.

“Geez Pine Tree, don’t rip your ear off,” Bill teased, but his smile faded when he saw Dipper’s tears. “Hey, hey, why are you crying?” he asked and kneeled down to cup the teen’s face.

Dipper began to sob violently. He gripped at the demon’s shirt and screamed into the fabric.

Bill held the shaking boy. “Pine Tree,” he whispered. The demon kissed the top of the boy’s head and rocked back and forth. Dipper’s breath began to even out and the shaking slowly stopped. Bill smiled. “Good boy,” he praised and kissed the teen’s cheek. Then he noticed the bruising hand print. “What’s this?” he growled.

Dipper’s heart stopped. He looked up into the golden eye, trying to think of some excuse but found none. “Ford slapped me,” the teen whispered, barely audible.

Bill stood and began to walk toward the house.

“Bill!” Dipper cried and ran after the pissed demon. “Wait, wait! Please, I’m alright, I promise-”

There was no stopping the fury on legs however. Bill ripped the front door off its hinges and stormed into the house. “ **Where is he**?” the demon roar, voice distorted and crackling.

Wendy whimpered and pointed down the hall, “He’s in the study.”

“Wendy,” Stan gasped.

The teen snapped at her old boss, “I’m not dying for him!” She turned back to the demon, “Down the hall, last door on the left.”

Bill smiled, “ **Thanks Red**.” He charged down the hall and kicked in the door. “ **Sixer!** ” the demon took one step in then stopped. Bill looked down in surprise, there was a containment circle drawn on the floor. The demon busted out laughing, “You clever little shit.”

Ford smiled and raised his machine. “Looks like I’ve got you, huh demon?” the scientist took his masterpiece in hand. “It took four weeks of blood, sweat, and tears but it was worth it!” Ford revved up the device, “I hope you’re ready to go back to the mindscape!”  

“Ford, stop!” Dipper screamed and moved to stand in front of the demon. He covered Bill like a shield, blocking the old man’s shot. “You’ll have to shoot me if you want to hurt him!”

“Dipper, move!” Ford ordered, “or so help me, I will blast you out of existence.”

The teen shivered at the threat but didn’t move. “Do it than!” he challenged.

“Stanford!” The three saw Stan in the doorway. “What the hell are you doing?!” he asked in horror.

“I’m protecting the world, something _you_ failed to do,” Ford growled. “Don’t get in my way, Stanley. It’s my fault that Cipher found a way in, but by God I’m going to fix it.” He heard the machine blare, “It’s ready.” He looked at Dipper, “Last chance, boy.”

The teen shook his head and watched as the gun was pointed at him.

“Pine Tree, move,” Bill ordered.

Dipper looked back at him in shock. “What? He’ll…it’ll- I can’t just-”

“Move, Dipper,” the demon said and turned to Stanley. “This was fun, Fez, but it kind of looks like I’m shit out of luck…” Bill frowned but perked up again, “Just make sure old Sixer doesn’t hurt my Pine Tree.”

Dipper shook his head, “No, I won’t just let him blast you back into the mindscape.” The teen’s eyes welled with tears. “If you’re going, I’m going with you.”

Bill smiled. “I wish I could move, so I could throw you across the room,” he said and then glared at Ford. “Know this, if you hurt him, no matter where you send me, I will find my way back. I will find _you_ , and I will make sure there is _nothing_ left of that big brain of yours.”

Ford growled, “That’s it, I’m done with your games!”

The cocking of a pistol made Ford tear his eyes away from the pair. A barrel of a gun was pointing at him. “Drop it, Ford,” Stanley growled.

“Where’d you get that?” his twin asked.

“I had ten guns before the apocalypse, you better believe I got more after.” Stan moved closer to his twin. “Drop it, or I’ll shoot you and don’t think I won’t.”

 Ford was horrified by his brother’s actions. “Stanley, what are you doing? Do you think this is a joke? This is for the sake of the cosmos, of the very fabric of reality and you’re going to throw it all away?”

The two older twins continued to squabble. Dipper bit his lip and looked down at the drawn circle. He looked at the arguing pair, making sure they were distracted. Dipper slipped off his shoe and began to rub his sock covered foot on the chalk.

“What are you doing, Pine Tree?” Bill hissed.

Dipper growled, “Saving your ass.” He cleared a path in the circle and felt the demon’s chin on his shoulder.

 “This is why I love you,” Bill whispered in the pierced ear.

Ford continued to quarrel with Stan until a golden hand wrapped around his throat, stopping his voice. He choked and dropped the machine. His eyes were wide as the demon slowly crushed his trachea. “How did yo-” he squeaked as the pressure tightened.

Bill dropped the man on his ass. He watched Ford cough and gasp for air. The demon smashed the machine under his boot and set all of the scientist’s work and notes on fire. He could hear ford crying out and trying to save the papers but it was no use, the blue flames had engulfed them. Bill went back to Dipper. He kissed the teen with fierce passion.

The teen’s legs almost gave out from the intensity of the contact, luckily an arm supported him. He let Bill control the kiss and steal his breath. After a minute, they pulled apart. The teen gasped, licking his lips and tasting the demon on them. Dipper touched his tingling mouth and blushed deeply. “Bill,” he whispered.

 The demon gave him a toothy smile before guiding him out the room. Stan left as well, leaving his brother to sob over the ashes of his work. Bill pulled the teen to his bedroom. He slammed and locked the door, even though he knew no one would disturb them. Bill practically threw Dipper onto the bed and stood there. “Wanna tell me why you didn’t listen?” he asked.

Dipper sat up in amazement, “What?”

“You heard me, Pine Tree. I gave you a damn order and you disobeyed me,” the demon growled.

Dipper was appalled. “Excuse me? I saved your demonic ass from being blasted back into the mindscape! Did you really think I was going to leave you there?” Dipper hissed when Bill clutched his face in an iron grip.

The demon pushed the teen flat the bed. He softened his grip, moving from the teen’s cheek down to his neck. Bill could feel the quickening pulse under his fingertips. The demon only saw a flicker of fear before Dipper’s eyes became determined. “How is it that you always manage to get under my skin?” the demon thought aloud. Bill caressed the teen’s plush face. “You could have…died,” he whispered, choking a bit on the last word, “and I might not have been able to save you.”

Dipper’s eyes widened. He slowly smiled and took the demon’s tie in hand. Dipper pulled Bill downward, giving the demon a soft peck.

Bill growled, pressing his mouth against the teen’s with vigor.

Dipper shuddered, it was the same intensity as before. He held onto the demon’s shoulders as the kiss deepened. The teen spread his legs so Bill could move between them. Hands wandered under his shirt and rubbed his chest. Dipper moaned and nipped at the demon’s lip.

Bill groaned. He moved back to observe the panting teen. Bill saw the marks he’d felt before were healing, that wouldn’t do. He went to suck and bite at the teen’s neck.

Dipper gasped as his skin was marred anew. “Bill,” he groaned, and pushed at the other, “Wait, stop.”

“What?” the demon whined, “I haven’t had my dose of Dipper in almost a week. I’m dying here.”

The teen laughed at Bill’s pout. “You’re not getting a dose of _anything_ with my family awake and walking around.”

“I can fix that!” Bill cheered and snapped his fingers.

Dipper heard things hitting the floor. “Did you just knock out everybody?!” he screamed, swatting the demon’s head.

“It’s only a short sleeping spell. I’ll even sound proof the room if you like,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dipper busted out laughing, “I can’t fucking believe you. You’re insane.”

“Of course I am, what’s your point?” The demon shrugged off his coat and button-up.

Dipper bit his lip and moved to throw off his vest and shirt. “Something quick, okay?” he said.

“We’ve got an hour,” Bill said and stripped off his dress pants.

“Yeah but…I want some nonsexual alone time with you too,” Dipper explained. He took off his shorts and threw them onto the floor.

“Did my Pine Tree miss me?” Bill asked.

Dipper scoffed and fell back against the pillows. He turned around and displayed his ass for the demon. The teen chuckled at the sight of the demon’s hardened length. “By the looks of your friend there, I’d say you missed me too.”

Bill ginned at the comment and slipped off the teen’s boxers. “Oh cheeky, Pine Tree, I like it,” the demon purred. He kneaded the teen’s plush ass, slapping it before grabbing another handful.

Dipper whimpered at the hit, but loved the harsh treatment. He widened his legs, wiggling his ass a bit. “Hurry up,” he urged.

“We’re short on time so…” Bill grinned and snapped his fingers.

Dipper’s mouth hung open in absolute ecstasy. His passage widened, prostate being rubbed by the magic. The teen moaned loudly at the feeling. “Ah, fuck,” he gasped.

Bill licked his lips at the sight. He flicked his wrist, materializing a bottle of lube and used it to slick himself. “Ready?” he asked.

Dipper nodded vigorously against the pillow. He squirmed against the bedding, wanting some kind on friction on his weeping cock.

Bill growled at the display, gripping the teen’s hip. “Cut it out, or you won’t come,” the demon threatened.

Dipper whined pitifully and buried his face in the pillow, stilling himself. He spread his legs wider for the demon. “Please,” Dipper whined.

Bill gave the teen a devilish grin. He pressed the head of his cock against Dipper’s entrance. Bill sighed as his cock breached the tight walls. “Shit! Why are you so damn tight?” the demon hissed.

Dipper groaned as he was entered. He gasped as the hot dick brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, Bill,” he panted. Dipper pushed back a little and bit his lip. God it felt good.

“We’re never going this long again,” the demon vowed. He started a rough rhythm, making Dipper practically melt. 

“Fuck, Bill,” the teen gasped. Dipper gripped at the pillow under his head. “Yes, yes, yes!” he moaned as his prostate was repeatedly hit. Dipper bit into the pillow, trying to muffle his sounds. Even though everyone was passed out, it didn’t make him any less anxious.

Bill growled at the teen’s action. He laced his fingers into the mocha curls and pull.

“Ah!” Dipper screamed at the cruel hand continued to tug. “B-Bill,” he whined. The teen keened as the pace became brutal. “More, more!” Dipper cried and pushed back into the harsh hips. Thick droplets of pre-cum began to drip from his length. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Bill hissed. His nails dug into the teen’s hips as he dragged the other back towards him. “Geez, Pine Tree, you’re gonna clench my cock off.” Bill pushed the teen’s head back against the pillow. “Little slut, pulling my cock deeper inside you. You’re so fucking hot when you’re like this.” He pulled harshly at the brown tresses. The demon grinned when he felt the other contract. “You like that, don’t you? You’re so beautiful Dipper, so fucking gorgeous. My sweet little Pine Tree.”

Dipper moaned in reply. “Bill, Bill, Bill!” he chanted. His eyes rolled back as the heat inside his stomach became scorching. “I’m…I can’t! I’m gonna-” Dipper’s voice cut short as he came hard, jet after jet shooting from his tip. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he screamed as waves of pleasure crashed over him.

Bill growled, “Damn, kid. Look at you, sopping fucking wet.” The demon continued to pound into the tight heat, feeling his end coming near. “Get ready.”

“Ah!” Dipper gasped as he was filled. The teen reached a hand down to grab his cock, tugging it roughly. He came once again, amazing both himself and the demon. As the afterglow faded, he fell into the pillow in exhaustion.

“Damn,” Bill hissed and pulled out, falling next to the teen on the bed. “I can’t wait to destroy that dress.”

Dipper smiled, “Shut up, Bill.”


	12. Maturity And Bubbles

 

Dipper groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. He looked around confused. The teen shrugged, he must have passed out. At least Bill put him in some pajama bottoms. Speaking of Bill. Dipper turned to find that the bed was empty. He frowned, touching the space were the demon’s body once was.

“Aw kid, you’re making me feel bad.”

Dipper smiled and sat up. He blushed a bit, seeing Bill floating there in all his glory. “I thought you left,” the teen said, playing with his blanket. He brought his knees up and patted them.

Bill moved to sit on the teen’s legs. “Yeah, you kind of wore out my body. It needed to go ‘charge’, so to speak. I’ve been using it a lot when meeting with leaders and shit, poor handsome guy needed a break.”

Dipper shook his head, “You’re such a narcissist.”

“It’s not narcissism if other people agree,” Bill teased, pinching the teen’s cheek. “I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.”

“I’m still young, Bill,” Dipper said.

“I can make you older, if you want,” the demon said nonchalantly. 

“Really?!” the teen asked. “You can do that?”

The triangle shrugged. “I mean I could, but it’ll cost you.”

Dipper smiled, “Like what?”

Bill hummed seeming to think it over. “Well…” he materialized his cane and began to twirl it. “What are you willing to give me?”

Dipper bit his lip. A mischievous smile spread across his face. “I’ll wear lingerie under my dress, you can pick it out.”

Bill sputtered and fell off the teen knees. “WhatthefuckPineTree?!” the demon squeaked.

Dipper busted into laughter at seeing Bill caught off guard. The demon was a bright pink. Dipper continued to laugh as playful slaps landed on his face.

“Stupid brat! Don’t just start spouting…stuff!” Bill screamed, continuing to swat at the teen.

Dipper grabbed the small hands and smiled into the slit eye. “Come on, I think that’s a good trade. Besides, I’m curious as to what you’ll pick,” he admitted.

“Curiosity killed the cat, kid,” the demon warned. 

Dipper grinned, “But satisfaction brought it back. Isn’t that right Mr. Fancy Dorito?”

Bill chuckled. He played with a few strands of Dipper’s curled hair. “You know, if you’d called me that before, I would have at least taken a limb.”

Dipper smiled. The teen nuzzled into the sweet touch. “Yeah, back then, if you had come in my room and played with my hair, I would have tried to exercise you.”

The demon beamed, “Oooh, sounds kinky!”

Dipper started laughing again, pushing Bill playfully. “You’re such a weirdo,” the teen said. He moved to lay down on the bed. Bill floated back over to him, sitting by his head. He couldn’t help but smile. “So, will you make me older?” Dipper asked.

Bill thought for a moment before nodding. “I guess your payment is… interesting enough.” The demon snapped his fingers. “Also, warning, the gang’s waking up.”

On cue, Mabel burst through the door. “Dipper! Are you alright? Stan told us about the-” She stood there stock still. “What the what?”

“What’s wrong?” Dipper asked. He gasped, his voice was an octave deeper. The teen scrambled out of bed and into the hall bathroom. He flicked on the light and gasped. Holy shit! Dipper stared at the mirror in wonder. Most of his baby fat was gone. His jaw was a bit more angled and he was a good 5’ 8” now. The teen screamed in joy, “YES!” He jumped in the doorway, hitting his head on the frame. “Ah, fuck that hurt!”

“What’s going on?” Wendy asked before seeing Dipper. “Holy shit, dude. You’re hot!”

“I know!” the teen squealed in joy.

“Geez, you humans and age. I don’t get it,” Bill said, leaning against the wall. He was shocked when Dipper pulled him into a hug. “Ah! Put me down!”

The teen spun around. “This is amazing!” he cheered, “Thank you.” The teen placed a kiss above the demon’s eye.

Bill pulled away. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, eyeing the teen. The kid looked good.

“So, um…how old am I?” Dipper asked, marveling at his height.

“Sixteen, in looks anyway. It’s closer to the age I made my vessel appear to be,” the demon explained.

“No offence but your human form looks twenty,” the teen said, pulling on a shirt and finding it too tight. He shrugged, it’ll have to do, and pulled on his shorts.

Bill scoffed, “That’s just my maturity showing.”

Dipper chuckled at this, as did Mabel. Wendy was still staring in shock.

Bill noticed and glared. “Get those thoughts out of your mind, Red. Pine Tree’s **mine**.”

Wendy shook her head. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening. What did you say?”

Dipper blushed. He could see the anger boiling in the demon. “So um, back to the fearamid?” he suggested, not wanting Bill to blow up the house. The demon seemed to like the idea. Dipper held out his hand to the other.

Bill didn’t like the ginger’s gawking. He growled, taking the teen’s hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper stumbled. He’d probably never get use to teleportation. The teen held onto the wall to steady himself. He could still feel the anger radiating off the demon. “I never knew you to be the jealous type,” he teased.

Bill grumbled and floated to the bed. He sat there, arms crossed and glaring.

Dipper frowned. “Oh come on, Bill. There’s no need to be angry,” the teen said. He moved to kneel in front of the bed. “You know, your real form’s adorable,” Dipper said. Bill sat there, but relaxed a bit. Dipper decided to continue, “Also, your human form is really hot.” The demon’s arms fell to his sides. Dipper smiled at this, “Thank you for making me just as hot.”

Bill sighed. “Kid, you would have ended up like this anyway. I just sped it up,” the demon explained.

Dipper nibbled his lip. “Well thank you anyway,” the teen said. He gave the demon a sweet smile.

Bill glared at the teen. “Quit it.”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow. “Quit what?” he asked.

“That! Quit doing that!” the demon said, pointing at the teen’s face.

Dipper pouted at the accusing finger. “I’m not doing anything,” he whine, pushing the hand away. Bill’s eye narrowed at him. Dipper was a bit weirded out by the demon’s stare. “Bill, I’m not doing anything.”

Bill wagged his finger. “Oh yes you are, you just don’t know that you’re doing it.” He hopped off the bed, walking into the bathroom.

Dipper was puzzled by the demon. The teen didn’t know what Bill was accusing him of but it must’ve not been that bad. There was an “Ah Ha!” from the bathroom before the demon appeared again. He tried not to laugh at the sight of Bill dragging a handheld mirror into the room. “Um?”

Bill held up the mirror. “See!”

Dipper looked into the mirror and saw…well nothing, it was just his face. “Uh…so what am I supposed to be seeing here?” he asked.

“Your beautiful face,” the demon answered.

Dipper blushed. Bill knocked him on the head with a mirror. “Ack! What the hell Bill?” he asked. The blow didn’t really hurt, it mostly surprised him.

“Stop it,” the demon said, “I command you to stop being cute and hot.” He continued to smack at the teen. “Be gone HOT FACE! I banish thee!”

Dipper grabbed the mirror. “Bill stop it,” the teen cried. “You can’t banish my face.” He threw the hand mirror across the room, breaking it.

Bill beamed, “That’s seven years bad luck, kid.”

Dipper scoffed, “I’m dating you. I don’t think I could get anymore unlucky.” Bill slapped him upside the head. Dipper busted out laughing and fell back onto the floor. “I’m kidding,” he said, “A supernatural lover like me ending up with a demon is a dream.”

Bill sat on his chest. “Kid, you’re too hot now. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Dipper giggled, “You’re such a dork.” He looked at the balcony and asked, “Hey Bill, could I go outside?”

The demon was surprised by the question. “Why, wanna go flaunt your hotness?” he teased.

Dipper smiled at this. “No. I just want to go exploring is all,” he sat up. Bill floated in front of him. “Can I?” he asked.

The demon mauled it over for a moment. “Okay, but I’m teaching you a spell before you go.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand, pulling the teen to his feet.

“A spell. What’s it for?” Dipper asked.

“It will encase you in a bubble in case anything tries to harm you. It’ll give you enough time to call me,” the demon explained.

Dipper nodded. “Okay, how do I do it?”

“I want you to concentrate your energy into your hands. Then, you need to expand it so it conceals you,” the demon instructed.

Dipper closed his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and felt prickling at the tips of his fingers. The teen focused on the feeling. He tugged at it, stretching his hands apart and around himself. Dipper opened his eyes, seeing himself in a light blue sphere. “Holy shit!”

Bill gave him a slow clap. “Very good. I totally thought you were going to lose it halfway through expanding.” He flicked at the bubble, smiling when it stayed stable.

Dipper smiled. Now he understood why Mabel wanted that human sized hamster ball. This was cool! He then frowned, “Uh Bill, how do I get out?”

Bill beamed, “How do you normally pop bubbles?”

Dipper thought for a moment. He dug in his pocket for his knife and broke the bubble with it. The teen smiled triumphantly and went to throw on one of Bill’s shirts. It was a little big but it would have to do. He grabbed a pair of shorts and threw them on as well. “I’m ready!” the teen said proudly.

Bill looked him up and down. “Don’t forget your hat,” he said, materializing the cap out of thin air and on to the teen’s head.

Dipper smiled. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

Air in the forest seemed cleaner than in the town. Dipper leapt over a log and pushed through some brush. He had been wandering around for a while, just enjoying being outside. There were some birds chirping, which gave Dipper a little hope that some of the magical creatures were still around.

A twig breaking behind him made the teen pause. He only saw bushes though. Dipper shrugged, it was probably just an animal. The teen continued on his walk. There was more rustle and Dipper stopped once more. Something wasn’t right. He could practically feel eyes watching him.

“I know you’re out there,” he said aloud. Dipper gasped as people emerged from the shrubs. They were covered in leaves and rags. “Whoa, I didn’t any people were still out here,” he said. He saw the odd way the group was looking at him. There had to have been at least fifteen of them altogether. They seemed to be trying to circle him.

Dipper backed away. He noticed that their hands were shaking and bloody. A knot formed in his stomach. The teen tried to talk to them again. “Um, so…who are you all?”

One of the older men of the pack glared at him. “You’re that _thing’s_ , aren’t you?”

“Thing?” Dipper asked.

“That demon,” the man clarified. He clacked his tongue. Two others from the group moved to Dipper’s side. “I bet he’d give a lot to get you back.”

Dipper’s heartbeat was pulsing in his ears. He turned and saw no one behind him.

“Don’t run,” the man growled.

Dipper did the opposite. He ran, trying to make his way back to town. The group was screaming behind him. Dipper cried out as a rock smack into his leg. He paused for a second before continuing on. “Leave me alone!” he cried.

“Get back here you little shit!”

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ Dipper screamed internally. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to make the energy flow to his hand. “Come on, Dipper. Focus!” The energy expanded and he enveloped himself in it. Dipper tumbled as he fell into his bubble. He sighed and continued to run, now safe from the rocks.

Dipper cried out as someone flung themselves into his bubble. The teen fell and rolled, smacking into a tree. He groaned, a bit dazed by the hit. Thirty eyes were glaring at him.

“I told you not to run,” the leader said. He dug out a knife and brought it down on the bubble. The metal bent when it came in contact with the sphere. “What the hell is this?!” the man cried, pulling out a gun and shot the bubble.

Dipper cringed but sighed in relief when the bullet bounced off the surface. He wondered whether or not to call for Bill. The teen decided to try and reason with the group first. “Please, whatever you want, I can help you get it. Just stop fighting him. Bill won’t hurt you as long as you don’t try to hurt him first.”

The older man glared. “Shut the hell up, brat. Once we pop this damn thing, I’m going to have great pleasure roasting you on a fire.”

Dipper shuddered at the threat. He looked at the others. “Listen to me, don’t follow him. This man will get you killed. Please, just run. I don’t want anyone to die, please.”

Four of the group members moved away before dashing back into the brush. Dipper smiled, at least some of them had sense. “Last chance,” he warned, “Leave me alone.”

The older man scoffed, “Or what?”

Dipper tugged on his earring.

The man began to laugh. “What the hell was that? Some stupid code that thing gave you?”

“More like a pager,” Bill corrected. He was amused at how the leader’s face paled. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Mr. Fishburn. I was wondering where your little rebel group ran off to.” Bill beamed, “Doesn’t matter though. You done goofed!”

Dipper watched in shock as the man disintegrated into nothing.

Bill turned to the rest of the mortals. “Alright, who’s next?!”

The teen shielded his eyes the rest of the group was obliterated into dust. Dipper shivered and stared up at the irate demon.

“So, wanna tell me why it took so long for you to call me?”

Dipper shrugged. “I thought I could reason with them. Wait, were you watching me?!” the teen asked with an accusing finger.

“No, I just let my little human run around unwatched while there are dangerous people and monsters that would _love_ to kill him,” the demon said sarcastically, putting his hands on his angles.

Dipper sighed. “I guess I can’t go anywhere without someone trying to kill me.”

“Nope!” the demon snapped his fingers, teleporting them back to their room.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper showered off the leaves and dirt that had gotten on him. He shivered, remembering the way Bill had made those people just…fall apart.  The teen shook his head. There was no need to dwell on that. He’d saved the few that weren’t morons. Dipper frowned. He wasn’t sad for the slain members though, not even a little. It was terrifying.

The teen stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He was surprised to find Bill in his human form. “I guess you're all recharged, huh?” he teased.

Bill growled, “You’re lucky I like that tongue or I would cut it out.” He crooked his finger, sending the teen flying into his lap.

Dipper gasped and clutched at the demon. “Don’t do that!” he squeaked. At least his voice didn’t crack though. 

Bill rubbed the teen’s sides. “I’m your lord and savior, I’ll do as I please.” He drummed his fingers on Dipper’s hips.

“I guess I’m not going to bed anytime soon?” the teen asked, a bit breathless as the fingers slipped to grab handfuls of his ass. Bill’s cheeky smile told him all he needed to know. Dipper moaned as the demon nibbled and sucked on his neck. “I love you,” he whispered. The demon’s grip tighten on him, rolling his hips into the teen’s. Dipper smiled, he’d take that as an ‘I love you too’.


	13. Happy Birthday

Dipper was nervous as hell. He was face to face with the two monsters that had tried to eat him a year ago. “So…um…why did you two come and get me?” he asked.

“Bill wanted us to guide you, since you don’t know the place too well,” the dental demon explained.

After a long awkward silence Eightball looked back at the teen. “Hey, ugh… sorry for trying to eat you and… you know, stuff.”

Dipper shrugged. “If anyone should apologize for that, it should be Bill,” the teen said.

Teeth laughed, “Yeah right. That’s like trying to close a rip in time, kid. It’s not impossible but it sure is difficult.” Eightball chuckled at this.

Dipper smiled sheepishly. He didn’t really understand but went with what the demon had said. “So,” he started, “where are we going?”

Eightball answered, “We’re taking you to Pyronica. Bill said she needs to make something for you or something. We’re just supposed to guide you.”

Dipper nodded. He had an idea of what the two were taking him to see her for, but he wasn’t about to say his theory out loud. The trio traveled through the grand, technicolored halls of the fearymid before stopping at a flaming pink door.

The dental demon opened the door. “Here we are,” Teeth said and ushered Dipper into the flaming room. “Bye kid!”

The teen stumbled into the room and looked back to see the two demons were gone. That was… strange. He shrugged, all the monsters were weird to him.

“Dipper!”

The chipper voice almost reminded him of Mabel. He turned to see the succubus coming out of an adjacent room.

“Oh, you’re right on time! Come in, come in. There’s no need to be scared. Bill would kill me if I even thought of hurting a curl on your pretty little head,” Pyronica continued to ramble as she gathered the tools she needed for Dipper’s measurements. “Come over here, I need to measure ya.”

The teen stood up on the strange pedestal she had arranged for him. Dipper tried to stay still as the succubus wrapped the measuring tape around his waist.  “So um, what are you measuring me for?” he asked.

Pyronica smiled. “A little something Bill wants you to wear on your wedding day,” she gave him what seemed to be a wink but the teen couldn’t really tell.

Dipper thought for a moment before his face went bright red. The deal that they’d made came back in his mind. He chuckled nervously, “Now that you mention it…” the teen trailed off, mumbling to himself.

Pyronica giggled at this. “You’re such a cutie,” she teased and pinched the teen’s cheek. “Lift your arms for me, sweetheart.”

Dipper did as she instructed. The teen let his mind wander as the succubus got his measurements. Finally he asked, “Pyronica, what was it like in your dimension?”

The demon was caught off guard by the question. She stood up straight and looked a bit shocked. “Well, it was flat. I mean…listen, kid, our dimension was a 2D world. There’s no feeling, no ideas, it’s just…flat nothingness.”

“What was Bill like there?” Dipper inquired.

Pyronica chuckled, “As soon as he blinked into existence, he wanted out. That demon hated it there. He’s never been one to except limitations. So as soon as he noticed that there was nothing to gain, he looked for a new world. He found the Mindscape and when you humans formed, he knew he could use your kind to get us out of that shitty place.”

Dipper nodded. Bill hadn’t lied to him when he said his dimension was decayed.

Pyronica gave him a sad smile. “I remember when I first felt warmth. The minute I stepped through the portal, the sun hit me and it was magical.  I’d never felt before…” She touched Dipper’s face. “You’re kind is so lucky. You all can form attachments and sense and touch. I don’t know how you simple beings can function with such complex qualities. The concept of emotion is one I still can’t comprehend.”

Dipper was surprised by the confession. “I can’t imagine a world like that. No wonder you guys wanted to escape.” He frowned thinking of Bill in such a place.

“All done!” Pyronica proclaimed and stepped back, jotting down the numbers on paper. She turned to Dipper, “Hey, I’m going to give you a little before-ceremony wedding present.” The succubus disappeared into the adjacent room before returning with an engraved book.  “This box holds a special treat, it’s a delicacy among my race.”

Dipper thought she winked again but couldn’t tell. He took the beautiful book and was mesmerized by it. The teen beamed, “Thank you!”

Pyronica gave him a playful grin. “I’ll walk you back to your room.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dipper stared at the box in wonder. He rested against the headboard and sat the box in the middle of the bed. The teen was debating whether or not to open the lid. What if it was a beating heart or a shrunken head?! Dipper shook those thoughts away. Pyronica wouldn’t do that, or well, Bill wouldn’t allow that.

He unlatched the lib and lifted it. Dipper inhaled deeply. Whatever was in the box smelled sweeter than any cake, and made his mouth water more than his favorite food. He opened it fully and saw what looked like a lumpy apple. It was a bright fuchsia, and gave off an alluring scent. Dipper licked his lips, it looked delicious. With a nervous hand, Dipper picked up the fruit. The skin was soft and smooth. Dipper’s teeth itched with the urge to bite.

Throwing caution to the wind, he bit a huge chunk out of the fruit. Dipper moaned, it was delicious. The taste was like sugar cookies coated in honey and topped with a rich chocolate mousse. He viciously began to devour the sweet. The demonic fruit didn’t have a core, so Dipper consumed the whole thing. He left nothing but the top, and even that was mostly eaten. Dipper fell against the bed. He’d never felt this full in his life. The teen patted his stomach and smiled. Best dinner ever!

He felt a bit odd, a warmth creeping up his skin but it was comforting so he didn’t pay it any mind. Dipper yawned and wrapped himself in a blanket, falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Bill had no idea what time it was. Well, to be honest, he never could comprehend why humans made such a crazed system. All he knew, was that the day felt long and he wanted to get home to his Pine Tree.

“Hey, Sapling, you won’t believe what happened today-” the demon stopped talking when he noticed that the teen was naked, and was four fingers deep inside himself. Bill licked his lips. “I owe someone big,” he thought aloud and caught the attention of the teen, who stopped the abuse on his hole.

“Bill,” Dipper whined and spread his legs, revealing his stretched entrance to the demon. “They’re not enough,” he pouted. Dipper pulled out his digits and crawled toward Bill, who was stock-still at the foot of the bed.

“Kid, I’m about to throw you down and fuck you till you’re cross eyed,” the demon warned. He could feel his physical form begin to shatter.

The teen purred, “I was thinking the same thing.” Dipper slammed into the demon, pushing the blonde man to the ground. He ripped into the demon’s slack, pulling out the half hard cock and stroking it till it was fully erected. The teen licked his lips at the sight. “I’m going to ride this until it breaks.”

Bill growled. “You’re going to be on there a long time.”

Dipper smiled, “Good.” The teen straddled Bill’s waist and positioned the hot girth against his quaking hole. He slid down onto the hard cock and moaned, “Yes.” His eyes rolled back as the emptiness inside him was finally filled. Dipper nibbled his lip. “God, I love your fucking dick!” he wailed, finally taking in the last inch.

Bill growled at the lewd display. “I love your ass.” He grabbed the teen’s bruised hips and began to thrust upward into the tight walls.

“Fuck yeah!” Dipper cried out and began to bounce up and down on the demon’s lap. “Good God, I’m so fucking full!”

Bill smiled, the teen was obviously on something. He used a hand to grab the teen’s face. Bill looked into Dipper’s eyes and saw how dilated his pupils were. There were flecks of purple glowing in those lust filled orbs. “Pyronica,” the demon said knowingly and began to thrust violently into the pliant body above him.

Dipper gasped and shook his head. He couldn’t even think clearly. “Bill,” he moaned and placed his hands on the demon’s chest as he worked himself up and down the hard cock. “Fuck, fuck, more. I need more, I want more, please!” Dipper rambled. His body was hot and every nerve in him was sensitive and firing off signal after signal of pleasure. He tried to stop the impending orgasm beginning to build but couldn’t. “I’m gonna…Oh God, I’m gonna-” A scream ripped through Dipper as hot ribbons of cum shot from his tip. “Fuck, Bill!”

Bill was shocked by how fast the teen had reached his peak. He chuckled and thought the boy was sated. Dipper looked at him through his curled bangs.

“More,” the teen purred.

Bill growled at the sultry gaze.

Dipper squeaked as he was thrown onto the bed by two thick black tendrils. The teen whined and tried to find the demon in the darkness of the room.

Bill crawled on top of the whimpering teen. “Kid, what did you eat today?”

“Kiss me, fuck me,” the teen begged, spreading his legs wide. “Please.”

“In a minute,” Bill teased. He danced his fingers on a creamy thigh, slowly moving toward the teen’s hardened length before pulling away. “But first, I want to know what you ate.”

Dipper whined, “No.” he flung his head back in frustration before trying to think. “Fruit,” he said, “Fruit, box…Fuck me!” He struggled against the black tentacles and tried to wrap his legs around the demon’s waist.

In response, Bill made two more ebony limbs wrap around Dipper’s thigh, spreading them wide.

Dipper sobbed and shook his head. “No…no, please, Bill. Please.” The blood traveling through his body were filled with endorphins. He wanted friction, warmth, god he wanted Bill.

The demon looked at the squirming teen and chuckled. He caught a glimpse of gold and saw the embroidered box on the nightstand. “So, this is what you had, huh?” Bill made the object fly into his hand. The demon smiled, his guess was right. He opened up the lid and was surprised to find nothing but the top of the fruit. “Damn, kid! You weren’t supposed to eat the whole thing.” The demon was shocked that the teen could even speak after having that much aphrodisiac pumped into his system.

Dipper shook his head. “Too good,” he moaned, “so _sweet_.” The teen licked his lips and tried to get some friction on his weeping length. He pouted when the demon ignored him, instead examining the fruit. “Bill,” he whined. A tentacle coiled around Dipper’s neck, squeezing lightly. The teen looked at the black appendage. It was smooth, with a few suckers on it.

Bill continued to mutter to himself. He didn’t know if he should be mad at Pyronica or give her Paris like she wanted.

Dipper frowned, the demon wasn’t paying attention to him. Then teen smiled, thinking of a naughty way to get the demon to notice him. He flicked out his tongue, coaxing the tentacle to come closer, before sucking it into his mouth.

A shiver went up Bill’s spine. He turned to see the teen was sucking one of his tendrils. Bill growled, the sensation was new and extremely arousing. “Kid,” he snarled, baring his teeth.

Dipper hummed around the slick tentacle and hallowed out his cheek, sucking on the limb with vigor.  He moaned around the slick girth, trying to entice the demon to play with him. Dipper smiled around the length, giving the demon a wink.

Bill growled at the feeling, tightening the tendrils he had wrapped around the teen’s legs and arms. He threw the box across the room and crawled over the teen. Bill slipped his tentacle out of the hot mouth. “You’re really asking for it,” he warned.

Dipper smiled, “I am, so give it to me.”

Bill kissed the teen, feeling Dipper melt against his lips. The demon summoned some more tentacles to do his bidding.

Dipper’s eyes rolled back as something wrapped around his hard cock. The teen screamed against Bill’s lips as the tentacle began to squeeze and twist around his cock enthusiastically.

“Like that, Pine Tree? Wanna cum?” Bill teased.

Dipper nodded. “Yes, yes! Please, master, please!” he begged. Dipper thrusted into the stroking tentacle around his length.

Bill chuckled. “I’m going to need to get more of that fruit,” he said to himself and sat to admire the mess once called Dipper Pines.

The teen nodded. “Yeah, more,” he mumbled. Something slick flicked at Dipper hole, making him gasp. His mocha eyes looked up at Bill. The demon seemed to have a question in his eyes. Dipper nodded vigorously and sighed in joy as the tentacle thrust into his hole. The teen screamed, eyes rolling back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he chanted as he was screwed by the tendril. Another pushed into him, causing the teen to scream.

The demon was trying hard to keep his form from dissolving around him. Dipper’s eyes were shimmering, lips wet and forehead glistening. The teen smiled brightly as he took a nearby tentacle into his hot mouth. Bill growled, “Fuck it!”  

Dipper gasped as darkness enveloped him. Hands were on him. Some were running through his hair, rubbing his sides, and scratching his thighs. Tongues lapped at his buds and his tip. Tentacles played with his balls and squeezed. He ass was fucked into oblivion. As one tendril pulled out the other pushed back in and grind against his prostate. Dipper moaned as his body was played with. Bill was amazing. Bill, where was the demon?! He pulled away from the tentacle and gasped, “Bill…AH! Where?”

“ _All around you, Pine Tree_ ,” The demon reassured. He made another hand to caress the teen’s face.

Dipper shivered at the contact. He sighed in relief and let himself get lost in the sensations again. Everything was pulsing, thrusting, pinching, licking. Dipper let the darkness fuck him. The pace began to become frantic. Tears fell from his eyes feeling swirled around him. Bill’s voice was whispering in the abyss.

“ _Beautiful, Pine Tree_.”

“ _Little slut_.”

“ _So fuckin’ **tight**_.”

The world around him began to pulse. Colors flashed and shattered around him. The hands, mouths and tentacles quickened their paces and became rougher. Dipper screamed. He couldn't hold it in anymore, it was all too much. He came violently, cum spurting on his stomach. His body was convulsing in droves, drool and tears running down his face. The teen watched as the blackness exploded into a shimmering gold before blackening again. Mouths came from the darkness and lapped up his seed. Dipper closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Slowly the blackness melted away and he was back on the bed.

“You okay, kid?” Bill asked. He was breathless from the experience.  

Dipper nodded. He still felt like he was floating, “I’m fiiiine.” He pulled at the demon, making Bill come closer. Dipper snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Bill decided to sleep as well. Even he needed rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper woke due to a delicious smell wafting through the air. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He expected many things, but not a cake and a smiling Bill.

“Hey there, sleepy head.”

Dipper smiled. The cake was in the shape of a pine tree and light blue. “What’s all this?” he asked.

“Well,” Bill inhaled for dramatic effect. “♫Happy birthday, Dipper! From your husband, Cipher! Happy birthday, my Pine Treeeeeeeee! I made you a cake! ♫”

Dipper giggled and clapped at the display. “That was wonderful. I didn’t know you could sing,” the teen applauded.

Bill smiled at the praise. “I’ve been practicing. I’ll be singing at our wedding. Anyway, happy fourteenth birthday, Pine Tree.” He kissed the teen’s cheek.

Dipper smiled. “Thanks, Bill.” He was so happy, it was hard to believe the world was ending and a new era was beginning.


	14. We're Going To Have A Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry about the late update, between moving out of my house and preparing for college, I've been a bit swamped. Also, I wanted to mention that I've made a comic! It's Alice in Wonderland based, if you want to check it out I'll leave a link here: http://downtheravenfell.deviantart.com  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's a biggie. Bye!

 

Dipper was once again forced onto a pedestal. This time, three beings were fussing over his dress. “Mabel,” he whined, “when is this going to be done?”

The female twin scowled. “It’s your fault for changing yourage. Now I have to fix everything!” she huffed and stuck another pin in to hold the trim. Pacifica handed her some more lace.

Pyronica smiled. She was having more fun than she wanted to admit. “I can’t believe how good you are at this, Mabel. Ever think about openinga clothing line?”

Mabel blushed, “Aw, thank you. I have though, you know, before all this. I don’t know how I’ll do it now.”

Dipper groaned, “Can we just finish please?”

Mabel pricked him with a pin.

“Ow!” the teen yelped, “What the heck, Mabel?!”

The girl smiled, “What, I didn’t do anything.” Pyronica and Pacifica were laughing at the pair.

Dipper decided to just stand there. After thirty grueling minutes, Mabel had finish the modifications to the dress.  “There, all done!” she declared, stepping back to admire her work.

“Looks good,” Pyonica said, amazed at the stitch work. “Dipper, why didn’t you tell me she was so talented?” the demoness teased. “Maybe she should make you that _thing_ Bill wanted.”

The male flushed at the statement. “Aren’t I miserable enough?” he whined. Mabel poked at him, “Nope!”

“Aw, my bride’s so cute!” the isosceles demon squealed. 

Dipper was surprised by the newvoice, but was happy nonetheless. Bill had been off planning their wedding, making everything perfect. That left Dipper alone for five days. Five lonely, cold bedded, days.

His twin wasn’t too happy at the demon’s reappearance. “Bill!” Mabel screamed, jumping in front of her brother. “What have I told you about the dress?!”

The demon rolled his eyes, “Please. I already told you that myth is bullshit. Anyway, I need to talk with my Pine Tree, so scat!” Bill shooed the women out.

The three women left. Pyronica flashed Bill a knowing smile as she passed, giving him a wink before closing the door.

The demon floated toward Dipper. He saw how the teen was nervously nibbling his lip. “What’s wrong?” Bill asked.

Dipper shrugged, “Premarital jitters, I guess.” He let his mind slip back into his fears. “What if… what if something goes wrong?” he asked. “What if someone tries to…” Dipper got lost in his dark thoughts.

Bill huffed, humans worried too much. He ran a hand through the teen’s locks. “That’s what’s great about being an almost omnipotent demon, you can tell when shit’s about to go down and are able to handle it.”

Dipper laughed at the choice of words. “Yeah, I guess that’s a good perk.” He sighed and fiddled with the lace of his dress. Dipper hummed at the feeling of Bill’s fingers in his hair. "Thanks, I feel better.”

Bill rolled his eye, “Stop freaking out, kid. I’ve got you and nothings going to hurt you, not while I’m here.”

Dipper smiled. He let his mind ease. “Did you know that this would happen? Us, I mean.”

Bill seemed to shake his ‘head’, “Nope, but I hoped.” He moved his hand to the teen’s forehead. The demon pushed away the curled bangs and smiled at the constellation hiding underneath. “This however, made me realize that your _were_ truly mine.” The demon caressed the teen’s cheek. He watched as a blush crept over Dipper face.

The teen asked, “Why aren’t you in your other form?”

Bill shrugged, “I had to meet with some of my people, can’t exactly go as a human.”

Dipper nodded.  He tried to take off the dress but was unable to get the zipper. The teen looked at his demon sheepishly, “Could you?”

Bill rolled his eye. “Humans, so needy.” He unzipped the dress for his Pine Tree, letting his fingers trail down Dipper's spine.  

The teen shuddered at the feeling, “Bill?”

The demon looked at Dipper's reflection in the mirror. “So, Bill Pines or Dipper Cipher?”

The teen chuckled, “Dipper Cipher, changing your name would be weird.” Dipper stepped out of the dress and hung it up. “Bill’s already a silly name for a demon, don’t need to add ‘Pines’ to the end of it.”

The demon was silent.

Dipper looked back at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I just realized something is all,” Bill said a bit too giddy for Dipper's taste.

“What?” the teen asked, suspiously.

Bill beamed, “Your initals will be D. Cipher!” He burst into laughter at his own joke.

Dipper threw the dress. “That’s it! Wedding’s off, we’re done here. I’m leaving, have a nice eternity, bye!” The teen began to leave.

Bill was trying to calm down. “Wait, Pine Tree, wait!” he begged. The demon took the teen’s hand. “I couldn’t help myself, I’m sorry.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I love you.” He turned around and leant against the door. “So, why are you here?” the teen asked.

Bill shrugged, “I wanted to see you is all.” The demon switched into his human form and caged Dipper against the wall, hands on either side of his head.

The teen looked at Bill coyly. “What’s all this?” he asked, sweetly. Bill gave him a toothy grin, which shouldn’t have been charming at all, to a rational person atleast, but Dipper was far from rational. The teen nibbled his bottom lip, wanting to kiss his love.

Bill pressed his thumb against the teen’s abused lip, pulling the nibbled lip down. He moved his thumb against Dipper’s mouth, slipping his digit between the teen’s lips.

Dipper looked up at Bill through thick lashes. He accepted the apendage and opened his mouth, sucking the digit it into his mouth. Bill’s eyes seemed to glow as he looked at the teen’s display. Dipper swelled with pride at the look of arousal. The teen nipped at the golden thumb and gave it a quick kiss.

Bill growled, “You’re going to get it, kid.”

Dipper giggled, “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Bill kissed him feriously after that comment. The teen smiled at his small victory, though short lived. Bill grabbed his wrists, pinning the teen against the wall. Dipper moaned, nibbling the demon’s lips. “Come on,” he growled.

Bill didn’t want to admit that a bossy Dipper was a major turn on. He lifted the teen up, pushing him into the wall, grinding their hips together. “Don’t worry Pine Tree, I’ll give you want you want,” he whispered, nibbling on Dipper's ear, down to his collarbone.

The teen wrapped his legs tightly around the demon’s waist. “Bill,” he moaned. Dipper struggled to free his hands, making the demon chuckle. “Please,” he whispered, “I want to hold you.”

Bill couldn’t resist such a sweet plea. He released Dipper’s wrists, letting the teen’s arms wrap around his neck. The demon went back to biting Dipper's creamy neck.

Dipper moaned, grinding againstBill. “More,” he gasped into the dmeon’s ear. He’d missed this, their bodies so close, sweat and skin mingling. He missed their love. “Bill, please.”

The demon didn’t want to disappoint. He began to slid off Dipper's boxers when a loud knock at the door startled the pair.

Dipper pouted and Bill growled. “Maybe they’ll go away,” the teen whispered and pulled Bill into another kiss. The knocks persisted however, making both males angry. Bill set Dipper down. He ripped open the door in a rage, “ ** _WHAT?!_** ”

Keyhole looked like he was going to shit himself. “S-sorry, sir, but there’s been a….a-”

“Spit it out!” Bill roared.

“It’s the church!” Keyhole said, voice wavering.

Bill glared a the monster, “What. About. _The church_?”

“You know that rebel group we haven’t found…well they-GAH!” Bill had the smaller being by the neck. Turning the blue monster’s face into a sharp purple.

Bill’s eye was a glowing red. “You mean the group, _I told_ you to find!”

Dipper jumped in, grabbing the demon’s wrist. “Whoa, Bill, let’s hear him out first!” His mocha eyes silently pled with the demon. Bill relaxed his grip, letting his henchman drop. Dipper smiled and turned to Keyhole.

“What did they do to the church?” the teen asked.

The monster collected himself before answering. “The group blew up the chapel, your highness.”

“That’s it!” Bill growled.

Dipper was amazed by the light blue ball of energy that was coming for the tips of his lover’s finger. His eyes widened.

Keyhole looked like he _had_ shit his pants.

Dipper grabbed the demon’s wrist, “Wait, Bill!” He look into the demon’s angry eye. “Don’t shoot the messenger. Please, for _me_.” Dipper batted his eyes, making the demon melt.

Bill huffed, “Fine,” he smiled at Dipper's sweet face, “for you, my Pine Tree.” The demon glared at Keyhole, “Gather Eight-ball, Teeth, Zanthar, and the eye-bats, we’ve got some work to do. Nowgo!”

Keyhole bowed and thanked Dipper before running off.

“God, Bill, calm down. You can’t go killing your minions.” Dipper closedthe door and saw the infuriated demon. “Bill,” he cooed, going behind the demon and rubbing his stiff shoulders. Bill looked back at him with a soft smile. Dipper guided the fuming man into a kiss.

Bill melted into it, turning fully to hold his Pine Tree. He thought of just breaking his body’s neck for a better the angle, but decidedthat, that would’ve ruined the mood. Bill growled, hearing another timid knock, that his lover’s mortal ears could not. The demon pulled away from Dipper. Regretting it when he saw the teen’s pouting lips.

“Bill?” he whined, his cute little brow furrowing.

The demon couldn’t resist and dove in for a passionate kiss.

Dipper shivered and gripped the demon’s shirt, pressing his body against the man’s.

Another knock sounded however. “ ** _WHAT_** ** _?!_** ” he screamed, making the door shatter into wodden shards.

Eightball looked at the wooden remains in a daze. “Uh…” the monster looked up at the infuritaed demon. The monster sucked in a breath and spit out, “Thegroupblewupthecakeshop!” Eight-ball ran from the room as Bill shot at him. A gaping hole in the wall was only a piece of Bill’s true rage.

“Bill?” Dipper whispered, concerned about his lover. “Hey, calm down. We’ll get them, so don’t worry about it.”

Bill glared at the teen before storming out the room.

Dipper felt a bit crushed by the cold gesture. He looked back at the dress and sighed.

No one said weddings were easy.  

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper hadn’t see Bill in days.

He felt absolutly terrible. The demon was so hellbent on finding the group that would dare attck their special day, that he hadn’t even spoken to Dipper once. I would be different if Bill had left on a good note, or even an ‘I’ll be back, don’t worry’ but the demon didn’t. He just, well...left.

 Dipper sighed, the bed was lonely without some form of Bill in it. He wondered where the demon was, and if he was okay. The teen didn’t want to admit it, but he missed Bill, even if the demon was a pain in the ass.  

Dipper decided that laying on the bed wouldn’t do any good. He sat up, and looked around. He’d watched all the movies, and was bored. The teen began to fidget with the ring Bill had made for him. He felt tears flood in his eyes, happy ones, of course. The ring was goregous and made Dipper feel…wanted.

Dipper stood and thought of the beauiful gifts he’d recieved. This made him feel even worse. He’d gotten nothing for the demon. Dipper wondered what an immortal, ruling being would even want. He mulled over it for a while before deciding to go to Pyronica and ask.

The succubus hadn’t been accpecting him. “Hey there, Dipper!” she greeted, with a big grin. “What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the obvious distress on the teen’s face.

Dipper shrugged, “I…well, I don’t know what to get Bill, you know, for our wedding.”

Pyronica smiled, “Aw, Dipper, that’s so cute.” She ushered him in, “Come on, I think I know what Bill would just love.”

“What is it?” the teen asked.

The succubus didn’t answer but simply closed the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

After a week of searching, Bill decided to visit Dipper in his dreams. The demon felt bad about leaving the teen alone, but he needed to find these sons of a bitches who were causing all this mess. He decided to keep his human form, wanting to hold his little tree when he saw him.

Bill was surprised to find a flourishing forrest around him. The kid had a knack for detail. He moved through the unconcious world, looking for his Pine Tree amoung the willows. The demon found Dipper reading by a pond. The teen looked sad and deep in thought.

“Hey there, kid!”

Dipper jumped at the voice. “Wha- Bill!” the teen gasped in surprise. He smiled, running to the demon.

Bill opened his arms for an embrace but was surprised when he was smacked. “AH! The fuck, Pine Tree!”

“How dare you just show up after running off for a week!” The teen began to smack at the demon. “You didn’t tell me where you were going, or what you were doing! I was worried sick, and lonely, and…and,” Dipper broke down into tears.

Bill frowned, he didn’t like his Pine Tree crying, atleast with tears of saddness. The demon conjured a tissue and wiped at the teen’s stained face. “Hey, hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry, Dipper. I- I was just really trying to make sure everything was perfect.”

Dipper sniffled, “I’m still mad at you.” He pulled the demon into a hug, snuggling against Bill’s chest.

The demon was a bit surprised but smiled sweetly. He kissed the top of Dipper's head, feeling the soft curls against his body’s lips.

The teen smiled. “I love you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally the big day.

That’s all that Dipper could think of.

Dipper was practically vibrating with anticipation. Mabel had convinced Bill not to see him till the ceremony, which Dip was kind of glad about. Dipper was once again in the dressingroom but this time, he’d be leaving the dress on and was now in the chair for his hair and makeup. The teen didn’t think he needed his makeup done, but Bill wanted to go all out for this. In reality though, Dipper didn’t care about the makeup, he’d never felt so happy.

“Dipper! Quite shaking, I can’t do your eyeliner properly,” Mabel whined.

The teen sighed, “Sorry, Mabes, just some jitters.” He tried to relax and closed his eyes, letting his sister finish.

Mabel smiled. “I was so jealous of you, till,” she stopped, smiling devilishly, “Well…I guess I should tell you I brought a date.”

Dipper's eyes opened in shock. “Who?!” he asked with surprise.

Mabel giggled. Just then a sudden knock at the door interuppted the twins.

“Hey, Mabel, you almost done?” Pacifica asked, poking her head into the dressingroom.

Mabel’s face turned a bit red. Dipper gave a knowing smile. “Um, we’re almost done Pez, we’ll be out in a minute.” The once heiress giggled and shut the door, leaving the twins alone. Mabel turned back to a grinning Dipper. “What?!”

“Aw, Mabel!” the man twin cooed. Dipper laughed when his sister slapped his leg. “When did that happen?” he asked.

Mabel shrugged, “When we were both doing your wedding stuff, she…we just.” Mabel blushed and looked away. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

Dipper smiled. A sudden wave of emotion hit him. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Dipper! Don’t cry, you’ll smear it.” Mabel felt her own tears building up. The pair looked at each other, no words were needed between them.

The male twin sniffled. “Awkward sibling hug?” he asked, voice wavering. Mabel nodded. “Awkward s-sibling hug,” she whispered, clinging to her brother.

“Pat, pat,” they said in unison, shedding more tears.

 

* * *

 

Bill was rocking on the balls of his feet. The demon didn’t really know what else to do at the moment. He knew his little tree was going to walk through those doors any minute now. Bill had to appreciate the amazing way humans built things, the chapel was amazing. He had been able to reconstruct most of Notre Dame, though, the bombers didn’t really do a lot of damage. The chapel was mostly intact, which Bill thought was hilarious, those idiots had missed their mark!

Bill could hear mumbling behind to him. The demon looked at the man dress in a gallant priest garb. “So, if you fuck this up, I will really show you a Pope on a rope!” the demon threated to the sweating man.

The Pope simply whimpered, clutching the bible harder. Bill felt a bit bad about spontaniously kidnapping the guy, but hey, he was this worlds God now. He could do whatever the hell he wanted!

Bill giggled, “This is going to be great!” He looked across the way at Pyronica, Shooting Star, Llama, and Red. They were all Dipper's maids of honor or something. Bill was surprised that Dipper didn’t have more male friends. He looked out at the crowd, half the church was full of monsters, the other half was Dipper's friends and family. The humans looked increasingly uncomfortable, which Bill found hysterical.

“Bill.”

The demon looked over at Shooting Star. She was smiling from ear to ear. “You excited?” she asked. Bill merely grinned at the question. The demon looked back at the doors. The organ began to play. Bill wanted something more spicy than ‘Here comes the bride’ but Dipper insisted othewise. Bill nibbled his bottom lip, the pain helping with his antsiness.

Dipper's palms were sweating as he held onto the bouquet of flowers. Some of them were from Earth, others were from dimensions Bill had visited. Dipper loved the amaing array of flora.

The teen looked to his left, seeing his family and friends. To his right, there were monsters, most of whom he didn’t know.  Dipper then looked up at the altar. Bill was smiling at him, a rare endearing smile. The teen blushed, seeing the excitement in the golden eye. He stepped onto the altar, Bill outstrecthed his hand to help him up the steps.

Dipper looked at the priest and was surprised. “Bill,” he whispered, “is that the Pope?”

Bill nodded, “Nothing but the best for you, my Little Tree.”

Dipper shook his head, he should have known, but the sweetness in the gesture made up for the obvious kidnapping.

The organ died down and the ceremony began. Dipper giggled at the Pope’s wavering voice. He looked at Bill’s bored expression as the man read. The demon caught him staring and made a weird face. Dipper kept himself from busting out laughing at the sight.

Suddenly the doors to the chapel were kicked open. A vested man stood in the doorway. “Stop this!” he screamed, “I’ve got a bomb, and unless you leave, I’ll kill us all!”

Dipper looked at the demon, seeing Bill’s eye turn red. He looked at the armed man. “You should leave,” he warned.

“Shut the fuck up!” the man screamed at Dipper.

The teen sighed, no one could say he didn’t try.

Bill grinned, “A bomb, that’s all you came here with?” The demon laughed. He stalked toward the man who was sweating buckets. “You really think one of your primitive human devices will harm me?” he asked. “That’s so cute.” The demon raised his hand.

_Snap!_

The man was encased in a bubble. “Out you go,” Bill cheered, kicking the orb out the door.

Dipper sighed, happy with the demon’s mercy.

BOOM!

Dipper jumped at the sound. “Bill!” he screamed.

The demon shurgged, “What?! He was going to kill himself anyway.” He went back to his place at the altar.

Dipper groaned, “That’s not the point.”

Bill rolled his eye, landing on the Pope. “Okay ‘holy man’, get back to it.”

Dipper heard Mabel snickering behind him. He nudged her, “Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Dipper slowly slipped out of his dress, changing into something more comfortable. He was about to pull on his shirt when warm hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who,” the honey coated voice purred.

The teen giggled. “Hm, could it be my husband?” he said, playfully.

Bill pouted, “Poo, you’re just too good.”

Dipper held those gold hands and turned around to face the man. “You ready to go?” he asked.

Bill nodded, pulling the teen, “Come on!”

“Bill, I’m not fully dressed,” Dipper interjected.

“Don’t care,” the demon replied. Pulling the teen through the chapel.

Dipper giggled, racing to keep up with Bill. “Slow down,” he begged. Bill gave him a toothy grin and picked up the teen, throwing him over his shoulder. The demon then continued to run. Dipper squeaked at the sudden movements. “Bill, calm down!”

“Nope, need to get to the wedding bed!” the demon shouted.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “I should’ve known it was sex.”

Bill chuckled, “lingerie too. I also heard you got me something.”

Dipper blushed, “Did Pyronica tell you what it is?”

“Nope,” the demon said cheerfully, “That’s why I want us to hurry up. I’m _dying_ of anticipation!”

They raced outside, leaving a confused Eightball at the door. “I won’t be back for awhile, bye!” Bill said before teleporting him and Dipper.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper shook his head, it was swimming from the suden trip. He blinked rapidly and looked around, they were in a some cabin. There were a bunch of candles lighting the room and the air smelled of fresh flowers. “Bill, where are we?” he turned around to see the demon, topless, sitting on the large bed. Dipper's face went red at the sight. “I guess we’re going right to the point.”

The demon chcukled at the shyness. “Pyronica dropped off your ‘gift’ to me, it’s in the bathroom. Why don’t you go change?” he purred.

Dipper bit his lip, looking around. A door opened on it’s own, reveiling the bathroom. “Thanks,” he mumbled going to change.

The teen closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure, though he knew Bill could just faze into the room. He saw a fushia box sitting on the sink along with a makeup kit. Dipper sucked in a breath and pulled off the top of the box. He pulled out the garments, a bit confused by them but luckily, Pyronica wrote down some instructions. Dipper would have been lying if he said he wasn’t a bit excited. He was going to make the demon’s jaw drop.  

 

* * *

 

 

Bill was bouncing on the bed. He felt like a pathetic fleshbag on the prophet-born day. He was so excited. Bill had kept from looking at what Dipper had got him. He had been very good about not spying and was excited for his reward.

The bathroom door opened, making the demon quit bouncing.

Bill sucked in an unneeded breath, Dipper was a vision.

The teen was dressed in a silk, gold halter top with matching gold boyshorts. Around the teen’s waist was a leather black garter belt that attached to black sheer thigh highs. Dipper's eyes were decorated with sharp eyeliner with shimmers around his lids and clear lip gloss on his lips, making his entire face shine. Dipper giggled at Bill’s open mouthed gaze. “Do you like it?” he asked, coyly.

Bill nodded, beckoning the teen closer.

Dipper moved to stand before the demon. “I got something else for you,” he said, turning around.

Bill was shocked to find that his Tree had gotten a tattoo. Not just any tattoo however, but a tattoo of the zodiac. “Geez, kid,” he whispered, at a loss for words. Bill touched the marked skin, making Dipper shudder. The demon traced the lines and saw another inked part on the teen. Right on Dipper's lower back were the words ‘Property of Bill Cipher’.

Dipper gasped as a hot tongue traced his lower back. “Bill,” he whimpered as the tongue traveled up his spine. Lips sucked and nipped at his skin. That wicked mouth continued to travel north, leaving bites and kisses in its wake. Dipper stood there, shivering, as hot breath ghosted on his neck. Sharp teeth began to nibble on the shell of his ear, making Dipper release a breath he’d been holding.

“ **Pine Tree** ,” Bill whispered, voice dripping with lust.

“Yes?” Dipper groaned as nails bit into his skin, raking down his sides. The teen pushed his hips back, pressing against the demon's, causing the man to growl. His head fell back as Bill slipped a hand into his shorts. Dipper squirmed against the warm body. He finally opened his eyes looking into the Bill’s golden iris. The demon pulled his hand away and kissed the teen’s neck.

“Get on the bed.”


	15. Two Is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the hiatus. I just came out to my family and...yea. Anyway, here's the new chapter, I hope you guys love it! Also does any one else think Bill's theme song should be Wreak Havoc by Skylar Grey or Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time by PATD!, I can't be the only one to think this.
> 
> Also, the next, probably three, chapters will be porn. Just warning you.

Dipper moaned as Bill nipped at his neck. His back arched as the demon’s hot hand slipped into his boyshorts. “Bill,” he gasped, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Dipper felt another hand running up his shirt, teasing his chest. The teen gripped at the sheets as that hot mouth nibbled at his ear.

Dipper tried to touch Bill as well but was stopped.

“Let me spoil you, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered, his voice deep and raspy, causing a shudder to run up Dipper's spine.

The teen spread his legs for the demon’s rough hand. Dipper moaned, letting his eyes close once more. Another hand slipped up his halter top to tease his other nipple. Dipper thought it was odd but didn’t care as another hand went into his shorts, rubbing his entrance. The teen bit his bottom lip. Dipper's eyes snapped opened as another pair of lips started leaving kisses on his neck. “Bill?!”

Two heads looked up at him. “Yes, Pine Tree?” the two answered.

Dipper looked back and forth between the pair. One of the Bills had a pair of eyes while the other only had one. “What- why are there two of you?!” the teen asked in awe.

Both Bills smiled. The one-eyed demon smiled, “I brought another Bill along. You can call him B2.” The two-eyed Bill winked at the teen.

Dipper looked between the pair of demons before relaxing again. The teen was surprised by how this didn’t faze him. He chuckled, laying back and spreading himself out for the pair. “Well, are you two going to fuck me, or what?” he teased.

Both demons were a bit shocked by the teen’s boldness but soon recovered. “Of course,” they cooed with sly smiles.

Dipper bit his lip, it was odd to feel double the sensations he was used to. The teen let the two suck and nip at his skin, marking it once more. Soon, his shorts were slipped down his legs and thrown into the darkness of the room.

The teen arched as two mouths began to bite at his thighs. He moaned, hands twisting in the sheets. “Fuck!” he screamed as two tongues lapped at his hard length. Dipper shook as one trailed lower. “Bill!” he cried as a hot tongue entered and the other hot mouth engulfed his cock.

Dipper grabbed a handful of gold locks from each moving head. “Oh God, Bill! Please, fuck!” The teen moaned loudly, feeling like he was about to explode. The tongue inside him began to thicken and spread him open. Dipper's eyes rolled back as the demon’s throat tightened around him. The teen felt like the two were trying to outdo each other.

“Stop, stop,” he begged. The two demon reluctantly pulled off and out of him.

“What’s wrong, Pine Tree?” one of them asked. Dipper didn’t really care to tell which one it was. He pulled the man into a deep kiss. Getting on his knees, he pulled open the demon’s slacks.

Bill purred, he gave a sideways glance to his clone. The clone moved behind Dipper, trapping the teen between the two golden bodies.

Dipper whimpered as a hot mouth latched onto his neck. He turned and gave the other demon a kiss, making the other resume the lustful bites. Dipper pulled at the duo’s hair. “I want-” his thought was interrupted by a moan, as sharp teeth pricked his skin.

“What do you want?” Bill asked, nipping at the teen’s collarbone. “Tell us,” the other whispered hotly, into Dipper's ear.

Dipper wanted to just let the two spoil him, fall into the warm darkness of Bill’s embrace and never wiggle out. He moved from between the demons. “Give me a second,” he pled, gasping. The identical pair didn’t move. Dipper licked his lips.

The Bills watched their Pine Tree breathe before the teen moved closer.

Dipper moved to the demon whose pants were already undone. He pulled out the demon’s hard cock. Dipper gave it a few strokes before moving to lick the flesh. He smiled, feeling the demon shiver. Dipper began to bob his head on the hot cock.

Bill moaned loudly. He watched the teen moving up and down him. Bill bit his lip as Dipper began to deep throat him. The demon glared at the action. He grabbed a handful of the mocha curls, pulling the teen off him.

Dipper gave the man a confused look. “What, did I do it wrong?”

“Who taught you?” Bill seethed.

Dipper frown, “What do you mean?”

Bill looked at his clone.

Dipper let of a shocked squeak when his ass was hit. He groaned and looked back at the other Bill. The teen gasped as he was hit again.

“I’m waiting, Pine Tree,” Bill hissed into his ear.

Dipper whined. He bit his lip, smiling. “Make me,” he challenged. The demon chuckled before mouthing something to his clone. “Tell me,” Bill said. Dipper giggled, “No.” The fingers in his hair tightened at the second show of defiance. Bill purred, giving Dipper a quick kiss, before more hits landed on his ass. He moaned loudly as the blows became rougher. He tried counting but it was useless to think. Dipper shook his head, eyes watering as his head began to spin. His flesh stung when the hits finally stopped. Dipper nearly fell when the demon finished with him, but the grip in his hair kept him up.

Bill licked his lips at the ruined sight of his Pine Tree. “Gonna fess up?”

Dipper whimpered, “Can’t you just read my mind?”

Both Bills began to laugh. “I thought you said not to, kid.” “Yeah, you’re sending mixed signals, Pine Tree.”

Dipper whined before confessing, “Pyronica showed me.”

Bill’s eyes narrowed, “How?”

Dipper pouted. “She gave me something to practice with,” he mumbled. “AH!” he screamed as his ass was hit again. He wiggled his hips, trying to calm the sting. “What'd I do that time?” Dipper asked.

Bill chuckled. His little Pine Tree was adorable, from his quivering limbs to his flushed face. “I just felt like it.” He wiped away the teen’s tears and placed a kiss on a red cheek. “Now, be a good boy and let me do all the work, ‘kay?”

Dipper frowned, kneeling up. “I want you to feel good too.”

Bill’s dead heart almost melted at the words. “Oh, Pine Tree! You’re so cute.”

The teen squeaked as he was hugged from both sides.

“My cute little, Pine Tree.” “My sweet little star.”

Dipper giggled from the hot breath tickling his neck. “Cut it out,” he whispered, trying to wiggle free but found the pair of arms weren’t letting up. “Bill?” The teen whispered, a bit nervous. Dipper gasped as a slick digit pressed against his entrance. “Bill, wai-AH!” The teen groaned at the feeling, it had been a while since their last ‘alone time’.

“Geez, kid. You got so tight,” the Bill behind him teased.

Dipper whined, “We haven’t, you know.” The other demon smiled devilishly, “What, Pine Tree?” he whispered. Dipper frowned as he was teased, the teen tried for a kiss but the demon moved just out of his reach. He could almost feel Bill’s lips, but they still weren’t on his. “Fuck!” the teen gasped as another finger pushed into him. He face growing hot as the digits moved inside him. “Bill,” he moaned, pushing back into the fingers. “More, please, more!”

The demon watched as Dipper rode his clone’s hand. “Such a dirty little tree. Does it feel good?” he growled into the teen’s flushed ear. The whine he got in return wasn’t enough. He tangled his caramel fingers into the sweaty curls. “Answer me,” he growled.

Dipper bit his lip, the fingers inside him became rougher. “Good,” he whispered.

Bill frowned, “Oh no, I want you to scream it, kid.”

Dipper was a bit confused. Another finger was added before a three began to rub his prostate without mercy. “Oh Fuck!” Dipper grabbed at the sheets as his ass was toyed with and spread. “More, more,” he begged, grabbing the base of his cock to try and delay his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck,” he panted as he tried to calm himself down, which was hard with the fingers constantly playing with his prostate.

Bill licked his lips, this was the Pine Tree he wanted to see. He grabbed both of the teen’s wrist.

“No, Bill, I-”

The demon merely smiled and watched his love’s face twist in ecstasy. Those pale cheeks were crimson, knowledgeable eyes were now rolled back, and those sweet lips were parted in a silent scream. Dipper was the poster child of carnal sin, and Bill loved it. “That’s it kid, lose yourself. Fall apart for me.”

Dipper shook his head, trying to clear it from the fog of pleasure that had settled. The demons weren’t having any of it though. Those fingers were reaching deeper inside him as the other Bill moved down to engulf his entire dick. Nails raked down his thighs and teeth nibbled at his neck. “Bill, I’m-”

“Come on, Pine Tree,” the demon behind him urged. “You can come. Come on, kid. My beautiful boy, my sweet little sapling. You’re so precious and brilliant, Dipper. So amazing.” The clone moved the teen’s bangs and kissed the constellation.  

Dipper couldn’t take it anymore. The teen came violently, the orgasm shaking him to the core. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bill!” The waves of pure bliss washed over him as he was milked dry. Dipper went limp against the demon. He shivered as the digits were removed.

Bill pulled off the teen’s spent cock, licking his lips. He chuckled, “You had a lot built up, kid.”

Dipper looked at the sheets, trying to avoid the eyes hungrily watching him. Hot flesh was pressed against his entrance. “Wait, what are you?” He groaned as the demon dick pushed into him. “Bill,” he whimpered. The length continued to slide inside. Dipper was shaking, still sensitive from his orgasm.

Bill moved back, watching the pair.

Dipper clutched at the sheets as the demon began to fuck him. “Oh God!” he cried as the hot cock sped up. “Stop, stop, I’m gonna,” he lost his voice as the dick continued to pound inside him.

“Damn, how’s he so tight?” the clone moaned. He grabbed the teen's hair, feeling the hot tunnel restrict around him.

Bill groaned, giving himself a few good strokes before moving back toward the pair.

Dipper was lost in his own world. The feeling was maddening, the way his walls were twice as sensitive left him in a haze. A warm hand cupped his cheek. “Open up, Pine Tree,” Bill coaxed. Dipper released his abused lip before slowly opening his mouth. He moaned as the cock pushed into his mouth. Bill shuddered at the sultry look his Pine Tree was giving him. He couldn’t help thrusting into the warm opening.

Dipper reached up to dig his nails into Bill’s thigh, while his other hand went back and grabbed the wrist of the demon clutching his hips. The demons were moving in tandem, thrusting in and pulling out at the same time before changing and doing the opposite.

Dipper raked his nails down caramel flesh, listening to the two demons purr from the rough treatment.

Bill pulled at the teen’s hair, making him moan louder around the demon’s cock. “That’s it, come on Dipper. Moan louder for me, tighten up.”

Dipper felt tears moving down his cheeks. The two were becoming rougher. He felt his world spinning as both his holes were fucked. A free hand suddenly went to his dripping dick. Dipper let out a muffled scream around the hot cock down his throat. He rolled his eyes up to see Bill’s head falling back.

“Damn, kid!” “He just got so tight.” “Such a good boy.” “My little sex toy.”

Dipper couldn’t take anymore. He sobbed as another orgasm ripped through him.

“Urg, fuck!” both demons growled, feeling the teen tighten everywhere. They came inside the teen, both shaking from the intensity.

They pulled out, leaving Dipper in a slick afterglow of sex.

“I think it’s time for dinner,” Bill said moving off the bed, his clone following.

“Why don’t you shower, Pine Tree?” “We’ll be waiting in the dining room for you.” The two then left the room.

Dipper laid there, still trembling. He’d never felt so overwhelmed and yet so fantastic. It took him a while, but he regained his breathing before trying to stand. He shudder at the feeling and taste of the cum inside him. The teen moved sluggishly to the bathroom, having to hold onto varies things to make it, before closing the door.

Dipper smiled, the night had only begun.


	16. Two Is Too Much For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry about the delay, I'm starting classes soon and even got into relationship! I'll try to update more frequently, enjoy some nice smut!

Dipper had to admit that the shower did him some good. He was still a bit shaky but felt cleaner and more grounded. Dipper dried himself off and found that a button-up and slacks were waiting for him on the sink. The teen smiled and pulled on the dress shirt. Dipper played with the soft silky material before buttoning up the garment and pulling on the pants. He went back out to the bedroom, Dipper nibbled his bottom lip. The teen quickly left to go get some food. He knew he’d need energy for tonight.

Dipper played with the cuffs of his shirt, a bit nervous. The hallway was lit and Dipper moved through it. He could smell something wonderful coming from and around the corner, and could hear humming. The teen saw fireflies before him. The shimmered in a pale, warm glow. He moved closer and realized that it wasn’t fireflies, but lights. There was a grand window and below was a city, shimmering brightly under the black sky.

Dipper placed his hand on the glass and wondered how far up they were. He could make out some buildings down below, but that was all. Warm arms circled his waist, nearly giving the teen a heart attack. “Bill,” growled, and turned to the man. The demon was looking out the window as well.

“It’s beautiful, no?”

Dipper nodded, “It is.” He kissed the demon’s cheek. “Thank you, for today.” Dipper moved to wrap his arms around the demon, “Thank you, for everything.”

Bill pulled the teen into a tight hug, “I should be thanking you.” He stared at the teen’s face, the boy was gorgeous. The demon moved the brown bangs to reveal the charted stars, before laying a kiss on them.

Dipper shuddered, feeling a hint of magic run through him. “Bill,” whispered.

The demon grinned. “Come eat,” he urged, pulling the teen toward the dining room.

Dipper smiled, and followed his love. “Wait, where’s the other you?” he asked.

Bill chuckled, “I’m saving him for later.”

“For what?” he asked.

Bill gave him a grin. “You wanna pop that last cherry, don’t you?” he asked with a wink.

Dipper blushed, but nodded. He smiled at the thought of being Bill’s, fully.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was amazing. Dipper never knew Bill could cook, he’d have to bribe him into doing it more often. The teen sat on the couch in front of the big window, waiting for the demon. Dipper didn’t know what to make of this. He still marveled at the band around his finger. The ring was still shimmering, as if flowing with magic, it probably was. Dipper gasped at the feeling of cold glass on his cheek. He looked over at Bill, whose holding a wine glass for him to take. The teen smiled, and accepted the drink.

Bill sat next to his human, he hummed and took a sip from his chalice.

Dipper looked at the drink, it smelled oddly familiar. He looked at Bill, “Does this have alcohol in it.”

Bill rolled his eye, “No, I gave you virgin wine.” He pinched Dipper's thigh.

The teen squeaked at the feeling, he frowned. “Bill, I’m not old enough to drink,” he scolded.

Bill gave him a playful grin, “Says who?”

Dipper opened his mouth but then closed it. No one, no said it, at least, no one that mattered. Dipper mulled it over before shrugging and taking an experimental sip. It was good! Before he knew it, Dipper had downed the entire glass. The teen licked his lips, there was something about the taste that was so familiar, but the memory was a haze. “Hey Bill,” he said, to get the demon’s attention, “Where’d you get this?”

Bill smiled deviously. “It’s Pyronica’s wedding gift,” he took another sip.

Dipper's cheeks turned crimson. He stared at the demon, wide eyed and gaping. “B-Bill…”

The demon smiled, feeling a bit of heat in his cheeks. “Damn, this stuff is powerful!” He turned to his shivering love, “What’s wrong kid?” Bill moved closer to whisper in the teen’s ear, “Are you ready for round two?”

Dipper whimpered at the feeling of Bill’s breath on his ear. The teen bit his lip. “This stuff is heavily concentrated, isn’t it?”

Bill smiled, “Of course, it needed to be for me to feel anything from it.”

Dipper felt a lustful haze settle on him. He whined, “Fuck.”

“Wanna go to bed?” the demon teased.

Dipper nodded, letting the demon guide them into the bedroom. He sat on the bed, watching Bill strip in front of him. The demon quirked an eyebrow at him, Dipper's blush deepened before moving to unbutton his own shirt.

Bill watched the teen struggle with the buttons before moving and ripping the garment off of him. He pushed the teen on the bed before pulling the slacks off Dipper's legs.

The teen gasped as his hard length was released from the confines of his pants. “Bill,” he whispered, “Please.”

The demon smiled. “Get up, Pine Tree,” he pulled Dipper up. Bill kissed the teen’s plush lips. “Are you ready?”

Dipper nodded, a bit nervous. “So, how do we start?” Bill smiled kindly at him before laying down, “Just do what I do to you.”

Dipper shudder, a new wave of lust running through him. He slowly moved to be in between Bill’s legs. “Don’t we need lube?”

Bill smiled, he wrapped his legs around the teen’s waist and waited for Dipper to take the hint.

The teen nodded. He sucked in a breath before moving to push inside of the demon. Dipper watched as a smile spread across Bill’s face. Heat encased the tip of his cock. The teen gasped, shaking at the feeling. Dipper sucked in a breath, trying to calm the tremors going through him.

“You’re such a virgin,” Bill chuckled. He used his legs to push the teen in further.

Dipper choked, his hands landing on the headboard. “B-Bill,” he shuddered, “Don’t…don’t do that!”

Bill busted out laughing at the terrified but blushing face Dipper had. “Come on, kid, start moving.”

The teen shuddered and tried to steady himself. He moved his hands to go beside the demon’s shoulders. Dipper thrust his hips, watching Bill’s face. The demon’s eyes widened before slowly closing. Dipper moaned, feeling the pressure around his cock tighten. He started moving earnestly, hearing the demon moan under him. Dipper bit his lip, grabbing Bill’s legs and using them for leverage.

“That’s it, Pine Tree,” the demon gasped, “keep going.”

The teen merely moaned and tried his best. Dipper grunted, it was hard to move in a pattern. He gripped the demon’s hips and tried to get a better rhythm going. His head was swimming, not only from the feeling of Bill around him, but also from the wine. He loved and hated the fuchsia succubus.

Bill could feel the teen getting closer to his release. The demon laughed breathlessly, “Come on, Pine Tree, keep going.”

Dipper growled, thrusting into the demon a few more times before cumming. He shook at the feeling and fell against the demon’s chest.

Bill looked down at the teen. “That’s it?” he teased.

Dipper grumbled out a tired, “Shut up.”

Bill gave him a sly grin. “I guess I should help you.”

Dipper rolled his eyes before strong legs turned them over. “What the fuck?!” he screamed, now on his back. He looked up at the giddy demon, who was still on his cock.

“Come on, kid,” Bill urged, moving his hips, “I know you, let’s go another round.”

Dipper whimpered, his dick was sensitive and the demon’s grinding was not helping. “Bill,” he whined.

The demon frowned, “What’s wrong, Pine Tree?” Bill moved lower, “Be a good boy for me, and get hard.” The demon caught the boy’s lips in a fiery kiss.

Dipper moaned as the demon’s tongue played with his. The teen shuddered as the hot appendage wrapped around his, sucking and finally letting go. Dipper's eyes rolled back, if there was one thing Bill could do, it was kiss.

The demon growled, feeling the teen’s cock slowly awaken inside him. He rotated his hips, feeling Dipper's hands lunge to grip his waist.

The teen finally got his mouth free, “Bill, wait,” he begged, nails digging into the demon’s skin.

Bill grabbed a fistful of the curly locks. He moaned when the teen’s hips bucked at the harsh tug. Bill grinned, feeling that Dipper was hard enough. He slowly rose before slamming back down on the teen’s lap.

Dipper cried out at the feeling. “Bill!” he dug his nails deeper into the warm skin. “Stop, wait a second.” The demon wasn’t listening however. Dipper gasped, feeling the demon moving on him.

“Do you like that, Pine Tree? This is how it feels when you ride me, feels good.” Bill moaned, hitting his prostate, “That’s what that feels like?! No wonder you love it so much!” he laughed, feeling the pleasure coursing through him. “Fuck, feels good, oh Dipper!”

The teen was shaking, the words, the feeling, it was too much. “Again! I’m gonna cum again!” he cried. Dipper felt the demon tighten around him.

“Go ahead, me to,” Bill moaned, feeling the teen tense.

Dipper released inside the being above him. He felt Bill’s cum land on his stomach as they both slowly came down from their highs.

“One more time,” the demon whispered.

Dipper shook his head, “I…I don’t think I c-AH!” The teen screamed in surprise as a hands grabbed his ankles. He saw Bill’s clone looking at him from over the other demon’s shoulder. Dipper shivered, “What, what are you?” He keened, feeling the other demon slowly entering him, dick slick with lube. “Bill,” he choked out.

The two smiled down at him. “What’s wrong, kid?” “Demon got your tongue?”

Dipper mewled feeling the dick inside him. He shook his head, “Please, please wait,” he begged, tears streaming down his face.

Both demons frowned. “Fine,” they said in unison and surprisingly listened.

Dipper sighed, feeling the two move off and out of him. He sucked in a needed breath. The aphrodisiac was pumping through him, but it was turning his mind off slower than it did last time. Dipper tried to hold on to his rational thoughts. He looked at the two demons before sitting up. The pair were waiting for him to make a move. The teen’s dick began to throb. Screw it. Dipper grabbed the nearest Bill, pushing the demon on the bed before thrusting into him. He watched the demon’s eyes roll back and his mouth open in a crazed smile.

“Fuck!” he cried.

Dipper began to move, thrusting into the pliant body below him. His mind went to pure instincts, trying to find his release.

“That’s it, Pine Tree, keep going!” Bill cried, loving the rough treatment.

Dipper groaned, raking his nails down the demon’s sides. He looked back at the clone. He glared at the other being. “Fuck me!” he ordered. The second Bill smiled, moving to do just that. Dipper stilled as the other demon entered him. “Yes,” he gasped, pushing back into the hard cock. The demon behind him growled.

“Oh, you’re going to get it now, kid.”

Dipper screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. “Fuck!”

Bill smiled at his clone. He couldn’t let his other self have all the fun. The demon tightened around the teen, watching his human’s eyes roll back. He moved his hips along with his Pine Tree’s, watching the teen melt under the feeling.

Dipper gripped the sheets as he was fucked on both sides. The thrusting from the demon behind him made him go harder into Bill, who would clench around him and thrust his hips up. “Yes, yes, yes!” the teen cried, “More, more, more!”

“Such a little slut,” the clone whispered into Dipper's ear. “A good slut,” Bill said, pulling on the teen’s curls. “My slut!” they both growled.

“I’m gonna cum!” Dipper screamed, voice breaking from the abuse.

“Cum, like a good boy.” “Cum inside me again.” “Cum for us!”

Dipper's vision went white, as his back arched. Visions began to run through his mind. He saw the fabric of existence, time itself, and things that no mortal should ever see. The teen fell against the demon, eyes wide and in shock, his breath labored and shallow. “What was that?” he asked, trying to regain his mind.

Bill smiled, “The secrets of the universe.”


	17. Constellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback is going to be about two chapters.

Bill was bored. He had found this realm and was now just waiting. He hated waiting! It was always a nuisance, but he did have all the time in the world. Bill sighed, moving through the world. The humans were a disgrace, sure they were easy to manipulate and control, but they were so horrible at everything! They didn’t know how to write, it took them centuries to speak and, time forbid, if someone was different from them.

Bill hated the savage little leeches. He had enough fun in Asia and decided to go north. The people there were even more primitive. He found a little village, no more than forty people and decided to watch them for a while. They weren’t nomadic, which Bill thought was strange, these people knew how to farm and even build homes. It didn’t take long for him to realize something though, they couldn’t read or write. Correction, they thought it was evil.

Bill was perplexed by this, as a demon of the mind, knowledge and reading went hand in hand. He continued watching, after a couple decades, he noticed a witch hunt commencing. An elder, one who Bill took a liking to, was cast out of the village. His brother had caught him writing and told. Bill frowned, “What a dick.”

He watched a decade longer, almost ready to move on when something pulled him. It was a strong feeling of curiosity and the hunt for knowledge. Bill moved slowly through the village, unseen in the thin dimension he lingered in. He could feel the want of this human, the frustration, the intellectual lust. Bill moved through the forest that surrounded the town.

The demon was surprised to find two humans. One male, one female. The girl was pacing, anxious and frightened.

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” she warned, “You’re going to be exiled too. What if they find out?! Mother and father are already looking for an excuse to get rid of you!”

The boy was silent, back hunched over whatever he was doing. Bill moved around and was surprised to find that the boy was writing. Not just the alphabet, but full sentences! He was making observations about the flower before him, sketching the flora and writing down the colors.

“Please,” the girl begged, “Let’s go back.”

The boy looked at her, “Leave if you want to, Saulė. I’ll go back soon.” He then turned back to the flower.

The girl sighed, “Fine, be home before dark, and don’t get caught!” She ran back toward the village, leaving the boy behind.

Bill sat by the child, well, teen, now that he was looking closer. The boy, had a leather bound book, the paper was old and stained. He wrote with a makeshift pen. Bill recognized the book. He watch silently for a while, the teen sketching and jotting things down.

The demon decided he wanted to talk to the kid. He grabbed the boy’s spirit and pulled himself into the other’s realm.

The boy gasped as he saw Bill materialize, hands clenching around the book. His big brown eyes stared up at the demon.

“Hi!”

The teen screamed, a lot higher pitch then what Bill thought was humanly possible. He clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. “Okay, that was rude,” he said, “especially to someone that just wants to talk to you.”

The teen shook off his hand, “Who, what, what’s going on?!” He backed into a tree and hid his book behind him, “Am, am I in trouble, are you a god? Are you going to punish me for my written thoughts?”

 “Punish you?” Bill chuckled, “of course not! I’m here to reward you, kid!”

The teen seemed to relax. “You… are not angry?”

“No, why would I be?” Bill asked.

“The elders told us that those who write the spoken language will be punished. They say too many thoughts make you blind to the Gods.” The teen relaxed, less frightened.

Bill rolled his eye, “There’s no such thing.”

The teen’s eyes widened, “There is not?”

“Nope,” Bill said.

The teen thought for a moment before asking, “Who are you?”

Bill beamed, “The name’s Bill Cipher, I’m the master of the mind! And who might you be?”

The teen looked at him confused, “Me?”

Bill looked around, “I don’t see anyone else here kid, so yea, you.”

The boy frowned. He seemed to be thinking long and hard before finally saying, “I don’t have a name.”

Bill was a bit shocked, “Why not?”

The teen clenched his fists, “My birth was prophesied as ill-fated, for I am marked by the sky. My parents never gave me a name, they said it would only bring bad luck.”

Bill scoffed, humans. “Why would they think that?”

The teen looked around before moving his bangs. Bill’s eye widened, perfectly charted stars were across the boy’s forehead. “Beautiful,” he said, making the teen blush. Bill’s eye narrowed, he liked that look. It was, what was the word? Cute! That’s it, the teen looked cute. He wanted this human, he didn’t know why, but he did. The demon thought for a moment before suggesting, “How about I give you a name?”

The teen’s eyes seemed shimmered in the fading light of day, “like what?”

Bill wished he had a mouth so the teen could see his grin, “I’ll call you Astrum.”

The teen smiled, “Astrum?” His smiled widened, “I remember that word…” He thought long and hard before saying, “That means star!”

Bill chuckled, “Also glory and immortality.” The demon stopped, “How did you know what it meant?”

The teen frowned, “My great uncle taught me! He was very smart and could do all kinds of written speech. He traveled when he was young and learned it from the people of the east and south.” Astrum stopped, “He…he was thrown out though, because he could write. The elders got mad that he was teaching young ones, like me, to do it. We started asking questions, and it made the elders angry. He was cast out then, I don’t know where he is.”

Bill beamed, “He went back East. He’s a teacher.”

Astrum’s eyes brightened, “He is?!” The pure joy in the teen’s voice made the demon feel warm.

Bill confirmed, “Yea, even has a lady friend. He’s happy, and misses you terribly.”

The teen smiled, tears in his eyes, “I miss him too, so does Saulė.”

“The girl?”

Astrum smiled, “Yea, she’s my twin sister. She’s the apple of my parent’s eye, the sun in their sky.” The teen slowly frowned, “Everybody loves her.”

Bill glared at the saddened tone. “Well they’re missing out, because you’re something else kid!”

“I am?” the teen asked with a smile.

“You sure are,” Bill beamed and ruffled the brown locks. “Tell you what, I’ll help you with the research you got going on.”

“Really?!” Astrum’s face brightened before a skeptical look came. “What do you want in return?”

Bill was a bit shocked by this, most humans just took whatever he offered blindly. His eye softened a bit, “I like you, kid.” He thought about it for a moment before saying, “How about this, I help you with your research and writing and you be my servant.”

Astrum quirked an eyebrow, “What would I have to do?”

Bill shrugged, “You know, run errands for me and talk to me. Nothing too scary.”

The kid nodded, “Okay. Okay, I’ll be your servant.”

Bill stuck out his hand. “Let’s shake on it!”

The teen slowly reached his hand out and took the demon’s.

 

* * *

 

                   

It didn’t take Bill long to realize that he was infatuated with the teen. The boy was sweet, loyal, and downright adorable. The demon would watch him all day, waiting for him to be alone before showing himself. He loved the way his constellation’s eyes would light up at the sight of him. How the teen giggled whenever Bill would crack a joke. His favorite thing though was the look on the teen’s face when he would lull him to sleep. He’d whisper to the teen, talking about other people and places until the kid finally fell into a deep slumber.

It also didn’t take long for the demon to want a vessel. He needed to hold his constellation, especially after the abuse he’d seen directed at the boy. Kids were cruel, but they were kids. The adult however were even worse than their brats. He watched his star cry from the cruel actions, unable to comfort him in the way humans needed. The demon finally found someone to possess, a traveler that no one would miss. It took a while for the demon to get used to his new form. Humans were weird, needing a lot maintenance and care just to function. He didn’t understand how they survived like this. It took his a couple hours but he made his body look presentable for his star.

The demon waited in the clearing, telepathically calling the teen to him. Astrum can running, like he always did. Bill sat on the grass and reached over for the notebook the teen had and smiled, memories of them together flashing through his mind. He hoped his constellation would like the gift he brought.

“Bill!” the teen called, sprinting from the bushes. Astrum’s heart stopped. He saw the man in the clearing, fair-haired with golden skin. His family had spoken about the dark skinned, he was told they were dangerous and would kill without a second thought. He screamed and turned to run back.

“Kid wait!”

The boy stopped, that voice was familiar. He knew he shouldn’t, but he looked back, “Bill?”

The man nodded and stood up. “Come ‘ere!” he called, opening his arms wide.

The teen was still unsure of the man. He didn’t know how to test him though, then an idea came to mind. Finally he asked, “What’s my name?”

Bill chuckled at the question, of course the kid wouldn’t just blindly believe him. He liked that the kid was cautious and was always asking questions. “Astrum,” Bill answered, “You’re name is Astrum.”

Dipper smiled brightly. “It is you!” He ran over to look closer at the man. “How did this happen? Is it magic? Did you make it? How are you in there?”

Bill laughed at the inquiries. “One at a time, kid. Calm down,” he sat the teen on a stump and kneeled down. “I’ll tell you in a minute, but first, I have a present for you.”

Astrum bite his lip. “What is it?” he asked, voice filled with excitement. The demon seemed to material a package out of thin air. Astrum took it, examining the paper before tearing into it. He stared at the contents of it a bit mesmerized. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. “For me?” he asked.

Bill nodded. He watched the teen cry. “Hey, why the long face?”

Astrum wiped at his eyes. “I…I have never gotten a gift before.”

Bill was a bit surprised, “What about the journal?”

The teen frowned, “I took that form great uncle’s home before it was burned. It was the only thing I could save.” He gripped his new notebook tighter, Bill had even given him a proper pen and some ink. “Thank you,” he said, smiling through tears.

The demon chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

There was suddenly a glint of mischief in Astrum’s eyes. “I should give you something in return.”

Bill was about to object but was surprised to feel his star’s lips pressed against his. The demon smiled into the kiss. He’d seen humans do this before, but never had the chance to do it himself. Bill pulled the giddy teen down into his lap. The kiss itself was sloppy but the emotions behind it were raw and piercing. His constellation pulled away, face flushed and breath labored. Bill sat there for a moment, letting his thoughts catch up with him. The demon smiled, pressing his forehead against the teen’s, feeling the energy around the boy. “You’ve really gotten under my skin.”


	18. Die Blaue Blume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready for feels? No? To bad!!!

Bill had never felt so high. His little constellation had taken him to the sky and hung him among the stars. The demon had learned a lot about his little one over the time they had been together. For starters, Astrum was a hugger. The teen loved to clamber onto his lap, especially when Bill was giving a lesson. Astrum was also a very cuddly human. The boy loved to be held and cradled in Bill’s arm.

The demon didn’t mind holding his little star, rubbing his love’s back and whispering sweet nothings into the teen’s ear. Bill adored how his love would pout when he would stop petting his hair or speaking. Bill had never been so enthralled with a mortal being before. The demon’s favorite thing to do was to sneak into the boy’s room and sleep by his side. His human’s little heart would flutter and his eyes would move behind his lids. Bill loved to lay there and watch his star sleep. The only thing he loved more was drifting into Astrum’s dreams. It got to a point where his star could fully control his dreams and would be waiting for Bill to come.

The demon had never been happier. He guessed humans weren’t so bad, at least his constellation wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill waited in the clearing for his little one to finish his chores. The demon wanted to mark the teen, he hated not knowing where his little one was at all times. He restrained from doing so though, there was no need to keep tabs on the boy. It wasn’t like there was any other being pining after his constellation. The demon perked up at the sound of pattering feet.

Astrum burst through the bushes. A cheerful grin was plastered on his face. “Bill!” he cried, running into the demon’s arms. His little star clutched at him tightly. Bill bit his lip, he could feel Astrum’s smile against his chest.

“Where’s the fire, kid?” Bill teased, kissing the top of his love’s head.

Astrum was practically vibrating. “Saulė has been proposed to! She shall be married tonight and has asked me to help cut the family bond! Her betrothed is very kind as does not seem to hate me. He has even offered to have me live with them!”

Bill didn’t understand a lot about human customs but this marriage thing was familiar to him. He’d seen other cultures revisions of it and never quite saw the appeal, until now. “Let’s get married!” he blurted out.

Astrum looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really?” he whispered. He frowned, “Do not offer something like that if you do not mean it.”

Bill gave the teen a sad smile, “I’d never offer something like this if I did not want it.” He gave his star a chaste kiss, feeling Astrum’s fingers grip his forearm. His constellation didn’t seem to want anything chaste. The teen swiped his tongue across Bill’s lips, asking for entrance. The demon gave it and placed his hands on Astrum’s waist. His little star became bold and slipped a shy hand under his shirt. Astrum pressed against the demon, moving his other hand to slip into the demon’s pants. Bill growl and grabbed the teen’s curled locks, tugging his head back.

Astrum gasped. His hand moved to grab the demon’s wrist. “Harder,” he whispered.

Bill’s eye widened. He had moved away from the teen. “You can’t say that kind of stuff to me, kid.”

Astrum smiled, “I thought I was your constellation?” He moved closer to the demon, “I want to be _your_ constellation.”

Bill growled, “Do not tease me.”

The teen smiled devilishly. “Do not leave me waiting,” he whispered, moving to back Bill against a tree. “I want to be yours, you to be mine. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

The demon took in an unneeded breath. “Not here,” he said and slipped to sit on the grass. His star stared down at his with curious eyes. Bill patted his lap and watched as the teen moved to sit.

“Why not here?” Astrum whined, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck.

The demon smiled and kissed the teen’s cheek.  “Because when I make you mine, figuratively and literally, I want it to be somewhere special.”

This piqued the teen’s interest. “Like where?” he asked, nuzzling into the demon’s neck. 

“Where have you always wanted to go?” Bill asked.

Astrum thought for a moment, letting his head rest on the demon’s shoulder. “I suppose,” he began, “the big pond you told me about.”

Bill chuckled at his love’s ignorance. “You mean the ocean?”

The teen nodded. He ran his fingers over the demon’s chest. He was silent for a while. His eyes roaming Bill’s form and lightly dragging his bitten nails against the demon’s exposed skin. “The elders warned about demons and the dark skinned. They always said they stole children and women. Are you truly evil?”

Bill nipped at Astrum’s ear. “I am very evil,” he growled.

The teen giggled and gently pushed the demon’s face away. “I don’t believe that for a second,” he whispered. Astrum kissed Bill’s cheek, “Not while you’re so docile with me.” He straddle the demon’s lap. “Besides,” he teased, “you haven’t kidnapped me yet.”

“It’s not kidnapping if you want to go,” Bill shot back. He rubbed the teen sides, lifting the boy’s shirt. His fingers traced the outline of ribs. Bill frowned, his star needed to eat more. Granted the only food he got was from his sister or Bill. He looked over the teen. There were old scars and fading bruises. The demon growled. How dare those filthy mortals lay hands on his constellation!

Thin hands pushed the shirt down. Bill looked up and saw the pain written all over his star’s face.  “Astrum,” the demon started. He pulled the teen into a tight hug. Bill could feel the hot tears hitting his shoulder. “I’m here,” he whispered, rubbing his constellation’s back. “I’m here. I'll never leave you, I promise.”

The teen hiccupped and buried his face deeper into the demon’s neck.

Bill hated seeing his little star cry. He smiled, “Hey, let’s leave tonight.”

Astrum sniffled. “Tonight?” he asked.

Bill nodded, “Yea kid. We can leave tonight. You and me, we’ll go to the ocean. We could even visit your uncle.” He saw the hesitation in the teen’s eyes. “Come with me,” he urged. “I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

Astrum bit his lip, worrying the poor flesh.

There was a rustling in brush. Bill glared at the sound before his star’s sweet voice pulled him out of his trance.

“Will you make me yours?” he asked, cheeks tinted red.

Bill couldn’t help but laugh, “If you really want me to. I could even bind your soul to me, if you wanted.”

Astrum’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Bill nodded. “All you have to do is say ‘I give my soul to you Bill Cipher’ as you climax. I can take care of the rest.”

The teen nodded. Astrum’s eyes became mischievous. He kissed Bill’s cheek and moved his hands along the demon’s chest. “Just make me your now,” he begged. His hips began to sway in the demon’s lap.

Bill growled and kissed the teen. He held the thin waist against him, trying to stop himself from giving into temptation. “Not yet,” he whispered, “I want to take you on the beach while the sun rises. I want the ocean to forever carry the memory of us together. I want you to never be able to look at the body of water again without thinking of me.” He began to nip at the teen’s pale neck. It wasn’t like the villagers would ask questions about new bruises.  

Astrum shuddered and sucked in a shaky breath. He exposed more skin for the demon. “I want that too,” he whimpered. After a few good marks had been laid, Bill moved back, happy with his master piece. Astrum sighed at the loss but knew it was time to leave. “I have to go back. It will be dark soon.” The teen thought for a moment before adding. “Tomorrow morning, meet me here at sunrise. I need one last night with Saulė, to say goodbye, so don’t visit me tonight.”

Bill nodded, “Tomorrow at sunrise then.” He pulled the teen into one last sweet kiss. The demon heard the rustling again. He paid it no mind, it was probably just an animal.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill rocked on the balls of his feet. He had a bag with him, full of fine clothes and food. The demon had never felt such excitement in all his life. Bill looked at the rising sun and turned to the edge of the clearing. Any moment now his constellation would burst through the brush and into his arms. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The sun was fully in the sky. Bill felt the pit of his stomach drop. He moved to the edge of the clearing. The demon shook his head, his star probably overslept. The teen probably stayed up late with his sister. Bill walked through the woods.

He smelt it first.

Something was burning. His steps became quicker.

He heard it.

Bill then felt it, utter panic and fear.

Screaming, there was screaming. There was more screaming, his constellation’s screaming. The demon’s stomach dropped.

Bill teleported to the edge of the village and ran toward the center, not caring if he was seen by the villagers. The demon threw people out of his way and could hear his star’s sister. She was crying about something and begging for forgiveness. Bill paid her no mind and continued toward Astrum.

Bill sucked in a shaky breath. His constellation was on a pyre.

The demon screamed and reached into the flames, not carrying if he damaged his vessel. He ripped the chains off his love. The demon watched Astrum’s body limply fall. Bill pulled the teen from the inferno and cradled him in his arms. Astrum’s body was charred beyond recognition. There were deep red lines cracking the blackened skin and pink muscle peeked out from underneath. “No,” he whispered, “please no.” The demon tried to think, he could fix this. He could fix this!

“Bill,” charred lips choked out.

“Hold on, kid. I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” the demon sobbed and tried to remember the healing spell.

Astrum gave the demon the best smile he could muster. “I love you,” he whispered and felt his eyelids grow heavy.

Bill shook his head. “No, Astrum! Stay awake, please stay awake!” he begged. The demon tried to brush away the tears that were blinding him. He’d never felt this anguish before. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t think!

He felt a snap. The connection they forged, the link they shared, it was gone. It felt like his heart was ripped from him. He felt so hollow. The demon saw his star’s hand fall limply. Bill screamed in agony. He pulled the teen close to his chest. “Astrum!” he cried, clutching at the teen’s body.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he whispered. “We were supposed to go to the ocean. We were going to live together. We were going to-”

“Who are you?!” a voice yelled, gruff and angry.

Bill looked at the older man. He glared at the figure and saw his love’s sister was fighting against the man’s grip. “You,” the demon spat. He could feel his control slipping. Electric blue flames flicked around him. His eyes grew red and his voice became inhuman. “You killed him. You killed my constellation. **You killed him**!”

 

* * *

 

 

Bill carried his love’s body through the forest. He could hear the screaming and crackling of fire behind him. His eyes were glazed as he carried his star’s body to the clearing. He set the charred remains on the soft grass and fell to his knees and began to claw at the ground. It took him hours and all his fingernails, but he dug a deep enough hole.

Bill laid his love in the grave. He crawled in as well and laid next to his star. Tears were still falling from his eyes and he didn’t bother to wipe them away. The demon wrapped his arms around the teen. He kissed Astrum’s cheek. “I love you too,” he sobbed. Bill moved the dirt over them. He felt the soil clog his vessel’s airways. The slow agony of suffocation took him. His body chocked, trying to fight against the inevitable. He could feel the body’s brain slowly shut down. The limbs became useless and the lips turned blue. He wanted to fall into the void, to die alongside his star. He wanted to fall into the eternal dream with his constellation and to never wake up. The demon wasn’t so lucky however. 

Bill slipped out the body and hovered over the grave. Their grave. Even in his demonic form, Bill could still feel the empty void, the sorrow. He would have cried if his true form was capable. The demon looked around and saw the flower his constellation had drawn. Bill remembered the first day they met. The look of concentration on his star’s face as those nimble hands sketched the beautiful flower. The beautiful piece of flora had its own crude sketch in Astrum’s book.

“Die Blaue Blume,” he whispered and plucked the flower before placing it on their grave. He watched the forest become engulfed by the fire he had set. The demon stayed there, watching the destruction and slowly let it consume him. If he couldn’t have his star, he’d settle for burning the entire world.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long before someone tried to stop him. Bill watched the civilization of people burning. He’d taken some under his wing but if they reminded him to much of _that_ village, he’d destroy them. There were far too many people like _them_ in this world.

                     “Cipher.”

Bill turned to the Time Giant.

The creature looked upon the demon with pity. He knew that he may react the same if he were to ever lose his wife or son. “You must stop this Cipher.”

The demon turned back to the carnage. “I will, when they’ve all burned.”

“Cipher,” the giant began before sighing. “What happens to a demon after they die?”

Bill glared at the giant. “Nothing, they’re gone. Unless someone really wants to revive them, they done ‘poof’!” He saw the perplexed expression of the giant.

The giant thought of a way to stop the being’s rampage. “That is not the same fate as humans.”

Bill’s eye widened. “It’s not?”

“No.” He was happy to see a calm begin to settle over the demon. He explained, “Human souls a very different than demon’s, they do not simply ‘poof’. Every human will live and die and be reborn.”

Bill stayed there. “Where is he?” he asked.

The giant smiled, “I shall show you.” He created a rift in the dimension and motioned for Bill to follow, the demon did. He slipped into an inky blackness, there were billions of stars around them. They seemed to shift and move about, some shooting off and other arriving. Bill then realized that these were souls.

“This is where human souls are kept before they are reborn into new bodies,” the giant explained and ushered toward the shining orbs. “Each one of these souls will have their turn at life, will return here, and then will be given new life again. The cycle is never ending and always repeats.”

Bill nodded. A sharp flash of blue caught his eye. The little ball of light shimmered and floated toward him. Bill opened his arms. The ball moved quickly into his hands. Bill felt the connection. “Astrum?” he whispered.

The orb seemed to beam.

Bill turned to the giant. “Will he remember me?”

The giant frowned. “At first he will. They will remember their past lives till they are around five years old. That is when their new life memories over shadow the old. Some are lucky enough to remember pieces of their old life. He will be reborn, but he will not remember this unless you show him.”

Bill nodded and cradled the fragile soul in his hands. “I don’t want him to remember. I don’t want to remember.” He watched the adorable orb continue to try to get close to him. Its little light shimmering, as if trying to communicate. “Can I stay here?” Bill asked, joy filling his voice for the first time in centuries.

The giant frowned. “The longer you stay here, the less power you shall have in the physical world. Also, the longer you stay with him, the more he will be drawn to you when he is reborn. While the mind may forget, the soul will always remember.”

Bill nodded. “I want to stay, at least for a while.”

The giant knew the demon would. He sighed, “If you ever want to leave, there is the door.” He gestured to the heavy black structure inside the void. “You can use this or grab onto a soul whilst it leaves this plain.”

Bill held his love’s soul close to him. “I love you,” he whispered to it.

The giant frowned. The giant felt bad about leaving the demon here to drain his power but the demon did have a choice, “Goodbye, Cipher.” The time giant stepped through the door and made his way back to his family. He wanted to hold his son while he still could.

Bill sat in the void. His love’s soul buzzed around him and tried to get him to play. Bill didn’t know when his constellation would be reborn, didn’t know how or to who. He didn’t mind though. He had all the time in the world.

He could wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper shot up and gripped at the sheets. Tears were uncontrollably spilling from his eyes. He wiped at them viciously. The teen took in a shuddering breath and scanned the room. The giant window was letting some moonlight slip into the room. He turned to the demon beside him. Bill’s face was contorted and distressed. There were tears gathering at the corner of the demon’s eye.

Dipper tried to calm himself before going to Bill. He composed himself before moving closer to the demon. “I’m here,” he whispered, trying to comfort his love. He rubbed Bill’s side, “I’m here. I’ll never leave, I promise.” He kissed the demon’s cheek, “I promise.”

_While the mind may forget, the soul will always remember._

Dipper didn’t know if what he saw was real. All he knew was that he wanted to be Bill’s constellation. He feel back into a dreamless sleep.


	19. I Give My Soul To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I was work shopping an ending and I have finally decided on something. It's going to hurt you but there will be an epilogue so don't freak out. There will only be two or three chapters after this one. Prepare yourselves.

Dipper woke up and realized Bill was wrapped around him. The memories from last night came flooding back. Dipper wiggled his way out of the demon’s grasp. He saw the saddened expression on Bill’s face. Dipper sighed and kissed the demon’s cheek before getting up. He threw on one of Bill’s shirts and a pair of boxers.

The teen walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He decided they could both use a big breakfast after last night. They had gone through a lot, both physically and emotionally.

He wasn’t too surprised that the fridge was stocked full of food. Dipper mixed the pancake batter. Dipper was humming to himself when a loud crash made him nearly drop the bowl. There was banging and racing feet before Bill shot out from around the corner. He scanned the living room before turning to the kitchen.

Dipper saw the fearful look in Bill’s eye, it quickly faded though. “You…okay?” the teen asked.

Bill nodded, “I’m much better.” He came over and hugged the teen close. “Much, much better,” he whispered. His clung to the boy, arms caging the smaller body.

Dipper knew what he saw last night was real. The teen wiggled the bowl from between them and put it on the counter before hugging the man back. They were chest to chest. Dipper felt himself go red, the demon could probably feel his erratic heartbeat. “I thought I’d make us some breakfast.”

“That sounds wonderful, Pine Tree.” Bill moved the unruly curls from Dipper's forehead. He stared at the revealed charted stars. The demon couldn’t help but place a sweet kiss on the teen’s forehead. His love was here, that’s all that mattered.

Dipper giggled, “I thought I was your constellation?”

Bill smiled before shock settled on his face, “What did you say?”

Dipper realized his mistake. “You…um,” he swallowed, “last night you called me constellation. I really liked it. You might have been asleep when you said it though.”

Bill nodded slowly, “Maybe, last night was rough.” He moved away from the teen.

Dipper was sighed in relief. “Was it because of the clone thing?” he asked, picking the bowl back up.

“No, sleep. I don’t do it often,” Bill said and sat at the table. “Last night was terrible.”

“Nightmare?” Dipper plopped a glob on batter into the frying pan.

Bill shook his head but realized the boy couldn’t see it. “No, I don’t dream,” He answered.

Dipper was a bit shocked by this. He turned to the demon. “You’re a dream demon but you don’t dream?”

“I can’t in this body. If I possess a person I am able to but it’s that person’s dreams. My mind can’t create its own like you humans can,” Bill explained. He rubbed his face and tried to forget the images that plagued his mind.

Dipper hummed in understanding. “Well,” he chose carefully, “what do you see?” 

Bill’s frown deepened. He twirled a fork around and tried to calm his nerves. “Memories,” he hissed, “I relive old memories.”

Dipper frowned. He flipped the pancake and turned to see how depressed him demon was. “What were they about?” he asked innocently.

Bill felt his heart clench. He broke the fork. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he stood up, knocking over the vase on the table with the swift movement. “I’m not hungry.” The demon stalked out of the room to go to the balcony.

Dipper turned off the stove and moved the pan from the burner. He sucked in a shaky breath, feeling a pang of sadness. The teen gripped the counter and focused on the faint emotion. Dipper could feel the utter heartache that had washed over the demon. He pulled himself back out of the feeling. How was he able to feel that? Dipper's eyes widened. The connection! Bill must have forgotten to sever it. That’s why he saw the memories!

The teen had two options. He could confront his demon and tell him about the connection or he could do something else. Dipper left the kitchen to go to the bedroom. He went to the closet and searched through the clothes before finding what he was looking for. He knew the demon brought it with them. Dipper bit his lip, wondering if what he was going to do was morally right. Dipper scoffed.

Nothing about them was moral.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill stood on the balcony and leaned against the railing. He groaned. He’d been an ass to Dipper. The demon looked out over the city. The sky was still a hypnotic swirl of colors and it seemed to cast the city in a crazy light. All he could think of was his constellation. His mind slipped back into old memories.

_Bill was weak._

_He did leave every once in a while to see the world’s progress and to recharge but he never stayed long enough to build up any real strength. He couldn’t interact with the physical world anymore, which was frustrating beyond belief. The last time he had left for an extended period of time was to find the old man’s reincarnation and…that didn’t end well. Bill hated humans, so damn needy. The demon would have to find another way into the physical world._

_For now, it was okay that he was stuck. Bill didn’t really like leaving, his little star would always get lonely. The demon would come back to his constellation’s shining light. It would run into his arms and fly about him.  While the soul couldn’t talk, they did have their own connection and that was enough to figure out what the other meant. Right now the little ball of light was playing and bounding around the darkness with Bill by its side. The demon watched it move and dance before it went completely still._

_Bill was a bit surprised. The little thing had never stopped moving before. Bill knew, it was time. He was giddy and touched the soul. “Go, go ahead, kid.” The soul began to glow brightly before rocketing off through the void. Bill hung on as they passed through the veil and into the physical plane._

_He looked around and found himself in a hospital room. The demon tried to get his bearings in the realm. He noticed a lot of people, old and young, running around the room._

_“Oh look at them!” the woman in the bed cried. She kissed a baby’s head before doing the same to the twin. Bill floated over to the scene, invisible to the humans._

_There was his constellation._

_Bill simply stared at the child, who was wrapped in the woman’s arms. His reached out and tried to touch the tuft of brown curls. Mocha eyes shot open to stare at him. His star giggled and reached a small hand out to him. Bill beamed, his little constellation could see him._

_“What are you looking at?” the woman teased the baby. She saw her son reaching for something. The woman placed a kiss on the boy’s chubby cheek, “Is it something special?” she teased._

_Bill watched the baby smile and felt his nonexistent heart melt. The demon held the child’s hand. “I love you,” he whispered. He stayed in the room for a long time, keeping an eye on his little star._

Bill pulled himself away from the memory.

Last night was enough reminiscing to last him a century. The demon sucked in a breath. He could feel his Pine Tree behind him. His stomach dropped, he’d been an ass earlier. The boy didn’t really do anything wrong. Bill swallowed his pride. “Dipper, I’m really sorry about-” He turned and finally got an eyeful of his love. The words died in his throat.

Dipper was wearing his wedding dress. He smiled at Bill and hoped this would work. “Remember what you promised me?”

Bill shook off his shock. “Which promise?” he asked, a bit dazed. He watched how Dipper swayed his hips as he walked. The teen’s eyes were dark and filled with mischief.

Dipper bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders. “You told me you were going to ruin this dress,” he bit at Bill’s ear. “The dress is still intact, Bill,” he teased.

The demon growled and grabbed Dipper's waist. His inner turmoil be damned. He lifted the teen up and smiled when Dipper wrapped his legs around Bill. His teeth immediately went to the teen’s throat. He started sucking, biting, and nipping at the marred neck.  

Dipper squirmed in the demon’s grasp. His hand wandered to Bill’s golden hair. He wondered if what he was about to do was ethical. Would Bill get mad? Dipper shook off the thoughts. No, he was going to do this. He wanted to be with Bill, forever. Dipper yelped when he was dropped on the table. He spread his legs and let Bill move between them.

The demon ripped open the front of Dipper's dress, earning a gasp from the boy. He moved to bite and kiss at the pale chest. New bruises joined old and aroused the demon. Bill loved to look at the marks he left on the teen. “My pretty, Pine Tree. My pretty, pretty boy.” He trailed his hand up Dipper's thigh and was surprised to find that the teen wasn’t wearing underwear. “Naughty, naughty,” Bill teased and pulled the teen closer.

Dipper spread his legs wide to give Bill a view of his glistening hole. “I got ready for you,” his voice dripping with lust. He’d only prepared a little but couldn’t wait to have the demon inside him. “Please, Bill,” he begged.

The demon growled and unbuttoned his slacks, freeing his cock. He pressed against Dipper's entrance and slowly sank into the tight heat. Bill growled, the teen obviously didn’t prepare enough.

Dipper tossed his head back and groaned. His legs spasmed around Bill’s waist. There was a sharp sting that made him hiss in pain.

Bill frowned at the noise. He waved a hand over Dipper's stomach and watched as the teen’s face turned to one of pure pleasure. He sunk in to the hilt and paused before starting to move.  

Dipper grabbed at the sides of the table as Bill began to go fasted. “Fuck,” he moaned and rocked with the harsh thrusts. Dipper looked up at his lover. The man looked…remorseful. The teen pulled the other down into a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered, voice shaking. “I love you.” He could faintly feel Bill’s emotions, the anger, the hurt, the guilt. Dipper wrapped the demon in a hug.

Bill’s hips slowed down. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into the pale shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

Dipper chose not to hear him. He moaned at the deep thrusts Bill was giving him. The teen had been close from his early preparations and wouldn’t last long, not with the demon’s lust on top of his. “Bill, Bill,” he chanted and tightened his limbs around the demon.

Bill groaned and continued to fuck into the teen. His arm snaked around the boy’s waist and lifted it off the table. He slammed into the tight hole, letting all of his frustrations go. He needed this, he needed to keep his mind occupied. He need to stop thinking for once and let himself feel. His constellation was with him. He had no reason to look at the past, not when his future was moaning below him.

Dipper cried out, head lolling back at the harsh treatment. Almost there, he was almost there. Dipper felt his toes curl and his muscles tighten. He screamed, “I give my soul to you, Bill Cipher!”

Bill froze.

Dipper felt a white hot heat pierce through him. He let out a shriek and lost consciousness.  It felt like a piece of him was taken and something else had replaced it.

He was Bill’s.


	20. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Eclipse. Is it bad I can't wait to rip all of your hearts out just to sew them back together again? Alright guys, enjoy.

Dipper groaned and tried to sit up. Gravity seemed to be against him though as he struggled to move. The teen sighed and stretched while laying down. He could feel his muscles expanding and contracting. His skin felt very sensitive too. Sore limbs finally moved him into an erect position.

Dipper gasped, feeling the world spin around him. The teen leaned against the headboard for much needed support. He looked down at himself and found swirling blue patterns on his chest. They seemed to circle his heart and bloom out like a fiery flower. “Die Blaue Blume.”

“You okay?”

Dipper whipped his head to the side and saw Bill in the doorway. The demon was holding a big box and flowers. Dipper smiled at the sheepish expression Bill wore.

“I…I don’t really know how this whole thing works. I’ve watched some of your mortal movies though so, I guess, this is how you do it.” The demon set down box and flowers on the bed. He chuckled and fell back on the bed, making the newly placed gifts bounce. “Geez, I’m mated. Never thought this would happen.” A sad smile emerged on his face. “How’d you know that spell?” he asked, eye locked on Dipper.

The teen frowned. Time to fess up. “You didn’t severe the connection last night.” That made the demon freeze. Dipper continued, “I saw it, everything. I saw it all.” He felt his lip quiver as he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bill sat up and stared down at the floor. He searched for an answer but couldn’t think of one. “I guess,” he began, “I didn’t want you to remember.” Bill laughed sadly, “I mean, I watched you die. I’m an immortal all-knowing demon, and I could barely handle your death. I just… I didn’t know how it would affect you, how you’d react to me.” His eye widened, “I mean, how would you react if I just came up to you and said ‘Hey, we’re soulmates and I let you die in your previous life. Also, your uncle for this time, yeah, I manipulated him to make a portal so I could be here. Wanna date?!’” Bill felt a tear slip down his cheek. He hated this fucking body.

Dipper was lost in this situation. He tried to lighten the mood. “Yeah, either I would have run away screaming or we would have dated.”

“I had a fifty-fifty chance?” Bill threw up his hands, “Now you tell me!”

Dipper giggled. He looked at the gifts, “What’s in the box?”

Bill flipped off the lid, “Candy.”

The teen saw the gourmet bonbons and chuckled. “Flowers and Chocolates huh?”

Bill shrugged, “Saw it in your mortal movies. Thought it was nice.” He took one of the candies and waved it in front of the teen. “Say ‘Ah’, Pine Tree.”

Dipper opened his mouth and ate the candy. He licked the demon’s fingers before pulling back.

Bill growled lowly. “Be nice to your mate, Pine Tree,” the demon warned as he crawled toward the other.

Dipper giggled and rested against the headboard again. He spread his legs for Bill to move between them. The demon pressed a sweet kiss on his lips before moving to lay on Dipper’s chest.

“I missed you. Those centuries apart from you were torture,” the demon traced the swirling patterns over the teen’s heart, “I should have done this when we first met. I would have never lost you.” He kissed the mark, “My beautiful constellation, my Pine Tree.”

Dipper frowned, “Would you trade me to have him back?”

Bill’s eye widened. He saw the frown on his little tree’s lips. “You are him,” he said firmly. “You are the same soul I fell in love with. The same curious and intelligent boy I loved both then and now. The only difference is the time you grew up in.” Bill moved to look into the teen’s brown eyes, “You’re my star. My beautiful boy. Mine, all mine.”

Dipper shivered and leaned in to kiss the demon. “Yours, only yours.” He held the Bill close as they tangled on the bed.

Bill hummed, “I almost forgot.” He flicked his wrist and a box flew into the room and into his tanned hand. “For you,” he said, offering the box to Dipper. The demon sat up and watched his Pine Tree open the lid.

“A phone?” Dipper asked in confusion.

“I got it because of your family,” Bill watched his Pine Tree examine his new device.

“Holy shit there are a lot of texts!” Dipper read through them, most from Mabel, all of them asking if he was okay and congratulating him for getting married. He looked up at Bill, “Can I call Mabel?”

The demon smiled, “Fine, but I’m going to make snide comments and stupid faces while you talk to her.”

Dipper giggled, “I can live with that.” He pressed the ‘call’ button and waited.

“DIPPER!”

The male twin was glad the phone was away from his ear. “Hey Mabel!” he heard the excited chatter over the line.

“Pacfica says ‘Hi’ by the way. Anyway, how are you? Where are you honeymooning?” the questions came one after another.

Dipper shook his head, “Mabel, calm down. I’m in Paris and Bill and I are doing fine.” They talked for a while about how the world was, their friends, and family. The conversation made Dipper feel at ease. Even though he had his own life and his own story, he still had Mabel. There was a noise and talking in the background. He could hear muffled voices on the other end of the line. Dipper furrowed his brow, he couldn’t make out who was talking to Mabel.

She slowly asked, “Is Bill there?”

The demon’s ears perked up and his eyes narrowed.

Dipper was confused, “Yea, he’s here. Why?”

Mabel groaned, “Grunkle Ford wants to talk to you but he doesn’t think Bill will let him.”

“You got that right!” the demon growled.

Dipper scolded him, “Just cause you don’t like him, doesn’t make him any less family to me.” He returned to his conversation, “What does he want to talk about.”

“He wants to apologize.”

Dipper paused. He nodded, “Put him on.” There was shuffling around before a gruff voice came over the line.

“Dipper?”

The teen was silent for a moment. He had no idea what to say. “Hi,” was all he could think of.

“It’s good to know that you are just as awkward as I am,” the older man gave a short laugh. More silence followed. “I’m sorry, Dipper. I-I should have never hurt you… never used you as bait.”

The teen smiled. This was good. This was progress.

“What I did was unforgivable and I understand if you never wish to speak to me again,” Ford’s voice seemed to break during the last part. “I just want you to know that I regret hurting you. Not for the ramifications that came to me but because I know I hurt you more than any demon ever could.”

Dipper bit his lip and tried not to speak until Ford was done.

“The family slipped me some sleeping pills after that night. I had been paranoid that Bill would come in my dreams, that is no excuse, but it did play a factor in my decisions.” He paused, “Dipper, are you still there?”

The teen released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m here,” he added, “I forgive you.”

Ford smiled, “Thank you, Dipper.” Doubt. Doubt settled in himself before shaking his head, no, he needed to do this. For Dipper and his family, he needed to do this. “We’re going to have a party soon. About a week from now. A gathering of family and friends to celebrate your wedding and the world not imploding on itself. Did Mabel tell you this yet? She was supposed to.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, “No, I don’t think she got around to it. But yeah, Bill and I will be there!”

The demon growled and Dipper fixed him with a pointed look and mouthed ‘Be Nice’.

Ford feigned surprised, “Really? Well, I will see you then. I shall make another apology face to face. Talking on the phone seems very impersonal.”

Dipper nodded, “Alright, just remind Mabel to text me the date. I’ll see you then.”

“Goodbye, Dipper.”

“Bye, Ford.” The line went dead and the teen faced his seething demon.

“Dipper!”

“What?! You heard him, he was sleep deprived and he’s sorry. Learn to forgive,” Dipper tossed his phone on the bed.

“He’s hurt you!”

“So have you!” Dipper shot back. He watched the demon’s face fall. “Bill,” he started but was cut off.

“No, no, you’re right. It’s just…” the demon took in an unneeded breath. “It’s different now.” Bill continued, “I’m different now.”

Dipper smiled and crawled over to him. “You are, and if an all-knowing dream demon can change, why can’t a mortal?” He added, “I know I have.”  

Bill gave him a sad laugh, “For better or worse?”

Dipper shrugged, “Depends on who you ask.” He planted a sweet kiss on the demon’s lips. “But in my opinion, for the better.”

Bill finally smiled. “I guess I could look passed this and not string him up the next time I see him.”

“That’s all I ask for,” Dipper said and pulled the demon into an embrace.

“I’m going to teach you more defense spells though.”

Dipper quirk an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Like breaking a barrier.”


	21. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go folks! Sorry for the sporadic updates between school, work, and depression, it's been hard to write. Anyway, enjoy this little set up chapter.

 

Dipper stood in the center of the room and tried to concentrate. The air was buzzing and the dome around him was solid. He was steadily getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Nothing was working. He didn’t have any tools or any spells. Dipper growled.

“Come on, Pine Tree. You can do this,” Bill encouraged as he watched the teen try to get passed the barrier.

“How the hell am I supposed to do this, Bill?!” the teen snarled and took a swing at the dome around him, it didn’t even flinch.

The demon thought, trying to put his advice into words. He guessed a metaphor would work best.  “What do you do when you try to knock down a door or a wall?” Bill led.

Dipper thought for a moment before answering, “Find the weak point?”

Bill merely smiled and sat back in his chair.

The teen tapped at the barrier again. He tried to concentrate on the energy around him. There was a weak point. In any structure, there was a weak point. Dipper placed both hands on the dome. “Where is it?” he thought aloud. The teen could feel the hum of magic around him. He closed his eyes and felt the energy flowing through his fingertips. Dipper moved around before a lapse of humming made him pause. He stopped and opened his eyes. This was the spot. He smiled and looked at Bill. “I found it, now what?”

Bill chuckled. His little tree was a true prodigy. The demon simply answered, “Hit it.”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow and looked at where his hand was set. He sucked in a breath and tried to gather enough magic behind his swing. Dipper punched through the barrier and watched as it shattered around him.

Bill sat up in wonder. “Holy shit, kid!” He began to laugh, “I thought it’d take you a bit longer than that.”

Dipper beamed and looked at his hands. “I just did that,” he said in disbelief. “How’d I do that?!” he asked, excitement in his voice. He rushed to his demon.

Bill chuckled, “I told you, you’re powerful, kid.” He took the teen’s hands in his. “You have amazing control.” Bill smirked, “Also, it probably helps that our magic is intertwining.”

Dipper looked at him in awe.

Bill winked, “What’s mine is yours, and all that bullshit.” He kissed the teens knuckles.

A smile slowly spread on Dipper’s face. “You mean to tell me that I can do more than this?”

Bill nodded and moved to kiss the teen’s palm. “A lot more, kid.”

Dipper was practically vibrating with excitement. “Teach me! Teach me now, please!” He gripped Bill’s hands.

The demon continued to kiss at the boy’s hands. “Alright, kid. I’ll teach you, but it’s gonna cost you.”

Dipper quirked an eyebrow. He saw the mischievous smiled on the demon’s face. The teen licked his lips, making sure the other saw. “Oh yeah, like what?” He asked, pressing up again the other. Bill growled and Dipper could feel the vibrations against his chest. The teen squeaked when lips met his in a passionate kiss. The world seemed to tilt and spin around him. Hands wrapped around his waist and pulled at his curls.

“Bill,” he gasped before his lips were claimed again. He moaned, his grip on the world seemed to slip. This feeling wasn’t new but now he recognized that it was magic flowing through him. It seemed to seep into his skin and embed in his marrow bone. Dipper felt his mind fogging before going blank. The void then burst and constructed signal after signal. Spells, information, love. Realizing what was happening made it so much more overwhelming. Dipper pulled back.

“What the hell was that?!”

“I wasn’t done, Pine Tree,” the demon said with a teasing smirk.

Dipper pouted. He wasn’t about to let this go, “What was that, Bill?”

The blonde rolled his eye. “I was just transferring some stuff to you.”

“Through a kiss?”

“Of course! It’s a way to transfer information, spells, magical energy. Though you kind of have a stock pile of that, plus your own,” the demon explained.

Dipper thought for a moment before it dawned on him, “How long have you been doing that?!”

Bill gave him a sly grin, “How many times has my kiss left you speechless?”

Dipper tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow. “Not as much as you think,” he shot back, surprising Bill.

“You little shit,” the demon growled and pulled the teen to him. Dipper giggled and playfully hit the blonde, before allowing himself to melt into another kiss. The teen hummed and pulled back, staring into the golden eye.

“I’ll add that to the tally,” Bill gave the teen another peck before moving back and forming another barrier. “Alright, kid. Let’s go again!”

Dipper smiled, filled with confidence. He knew he could do this.

 

* * *

 

 

Lights danced from far below and seem to shimmer like gold just out of reach. The people walking among the glitter looked like ants. Being this high up, air was crisp and felt wonderful on heated skin. Dipper sighed and leant against at the stone banister. He stretched his aching limbs, hearing a few ‘pop’s. Dipper groaned, he was fucking beat and sore. Bill had him train over and over and over again. Dipper hummed in acknowledgment as warm arms wrapped around him. He smiled and melted against the demon. “You’re an ass hat,” the teen mumbled and turned to nuzzle Bill’s neck.

“My ass is not a hat, thank you,” the demon tease, “Geez kid, I thought you knew how human bodies worked.” Bill kissed the teen’s fluffy locks. “You were amazing today, I’m so proud of you.”

Dipper hummed and inhaled Bill’s scent. He wound his arms around the demon and all fell still. There seemed to be a dark cloud hanging above them. A dark, foreboding unease. The pair stayed silent in each other’s arms until the tension became too great.

“You don’t want us to go,” Dipper whispered. The link was weak but it wasn’t fully severed.

Bill held the teen tighter. “No, I don’t,” he admitted, “but I know how much it will mean for you to see your family… your sister.”

Dipper sighed, “The curse of being a twin.”

Bill didn’t like the tension. It was uncomfortable, even to him. He asked, “Do you miss her?”

The teen nodded, “Of course, she’s my sister but…” Dipper moved to lean against the railing, away for Bill. “This is my life! I mean, she’s my sister and I adore her but… for once I’m not one of the Pines twins, I’m not just Mabel’s brother, I’m Dipper! I have my own identity, that’s not attached to hers. This is my story, not the Pines twins’ story,” he looked up at Bill and hugged the demon once more. “I miss her but… this is mine, for once, it’s just mine. You’re just mine, and I don’t have to share you.”

Bill smiled, “And she has something of her own too.” The blonde nipped at Dipper’s ear before asking, “When is their wedding, by the way? I want to help her make it perfect.”

The teen giggled. “We can ask her when we go over there.”

Bill nodded and led his Pine Tree inside. The pair went to bed. The dark cloud still hung over them but they decided to sleep for now. No matter what happened, they’d be ready.


	22. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out

Dipper and Bill walked down the familiar drive that led to the Mystery Shack. Since the dust had settled around the world, his family had moved back. He was surprised that Gravity Falls had been repaired. Dipper couldn’t help but hug the demon when he saw that Bill had restored the little town.

They walked hand and hand to the house. Bill’s hand was especially tight around his. Dipper rubbed his thumb across Bill’s skin, trying to calm the other. The heavy cloud was still over them but both tried to ignore it. As the shack got into view, Dipper became more and more excited.

There was a big sign out front welcoming them. It was covered in glitter and streamers. The teen giggled and shook his head, Mabel. They walked around back and saw the party was in full swing.

Family affair his ass.

Half the fucking town was there!

Bill chuckled at the teen’s distress. He looked at all the humans, one noticed them and alerted the others. Looks of fear and confusion washed over their faces before Mabel broke through the crowd to hug her brother.

“Dipper!” she cried and wrapped her arms around her twin. “I’m so glad you came!” Mabel looked at Bill, “I can’t believe you made him older, now he’s taller than me!”

Bill shrugged, “It’s easier to kiss him now.”

Mabel giggled at Dipper’s blush. “I guess I can understand,” she teased and elbowed her brother. “Come on you, we’re going to party!”

At Mabel’s announcement, the party went into full swing once more.

Dipper chuckled as he was pulled onto the dance floor by his sister. Bill watched the two twins move about among the other people. The demon rested against the wall and smiled. The joy on his Pine Tree’s face warmed his blackened heart.

“Hey there, Bill,” Stanley greeted, taking a swig from his cup.

The demon smiled, “Hey, Fez.”

The old twin looked at his niece and nephew and beamed. “They’re something else, aren’t they?”

Bill nodded, “They sure are.”

Stanley frowned, “I envy them.”

Bill was a bit surprised. “Really?”

The old man sighed, “Yeah. No matter where they go, when they come back together, it’s like nothing’s changed.” A sad smile spread across his face, “I wish I could do the same.”

Bill thought for a moment then asked, “By the way, where is old Sixer?”

Stanley shrugged, “He lumbered off somewhere. We’ve been making him sleep, so he’s not as nuts.”

Bill nodded, “Mabel told us.”

Stanley sighed, “Despite all the shit you’ve pulled. I know you’re not going to kill us, even if you want to.”

“Only Sixer,” Bill added.

Stanley shook his head, “Me too sometimes.”

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called and ran over toward him. “Come dance with me!” She pulled him to the dancefloor. “Wait a minute, kid, this old man can’t move like he used to!” Stanley let himself be dragged along.

 Dipper was panting as he made his way back to the demon. “Geez, I haven’t danced in a while.” He sucked in a deep breath and rested against Bill. “Mabel is crazy, I’ve missed her.”

The blonde hugged the teen. “Well calm down, cause I want a dance later,” he said with a wink.

Dipper giggled and nuzzled Bill’s neck. “I can’t wait,” he teased and kissed Bill’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

The party went on into the night. Some townspeople trickled off as the red sky turned black. Pizza was eaten, dancing was done, and people slowly lost their energy.

Bill pulled Dipper into a hug as they sat on the bench outside. The demon placed chaste kisses on the teen’s pale neck. They had, had their fun and were now watching Mabel drag Pacifica into another dance.

“Dipper!” his twin screamed. “Come dance with us! Disco Girl is coming on!”

The brunette kissed Bill’s cheek, “Be right back.” He shot off the demon’s lap and back into the fray.

The demon watched as his little tree moved. His love was carefree and joyful. Two things Bill had always wanted.

“Hello, Bill.”

The blonde didn’t even look at Ford, “Hey there, Sixer.” He stretched his legs, “Where have you been?”

The scientist shrugged. “Around,” he answered calmly. Ford frowned, he needed to get this underway, “I’m sorry, Bill.” The words felt acidic in his throat, but he managed to make them sound genuine.

The demon frowned, “I’m sorry too.”

Ford’s eyes widened, “What?”

“I said, I’m sorry, Ford,” the demon repeated.

Ford tightened his fist. This was not part of the plan. “Why?”

“I tricked you to get to, Pine Tree. I shouldn’t have, but your little machine was my only shot to see him again.” Bill chuckled, “That big brain of yours was my only shot.”

Ford raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“Dipper’s my soul mate.”

Ford felt his heart stop. He really was just a pawn. Tears threatened to spill but he swallowed them down. This solidified it. There was no going back. The old man let his nails bite into his palm. “Care for a drink?” he offered, handing the demon a cup.

Bill took it and drank the liquid inside, “Is this human beer? Tastes like shit.” He laughed at himself and felt his body relax.

The old twin frowned. He knew it was about to take effect. He waited another minute to make sure. Ford sighed, “I need to show you something.”

Bill shrugged, his words a bit slurred, “Sure, lead the way.”

Ford guided the demon into the house. He looked back and saw the joy on Dipper’s face. His eyes narrowed in distain.

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked back to see Bill was gone. He frowned, where was the demon? The teen turned to Mabel, “Did you see where Bill went?”

Mabel shook her head but Pacifica piped up, “He went inside with Ford.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, as did Mabel’s. They locked eyes before running into the shack. “Bill!” Dipper screamed and raced to the vending machine. He punched in the code and made his way into the basement, Mabel ran off to get Grunkle Stan.

“Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay,” the teen frantically said and he raced through the homemade lab. In the room with the portal, Bill and Ford stood. The demon was wrapped his chains, blooded and beaten. He was in another demon trap. How the hell had Ford gotten him down here?! The demon’s eye seemed to be glazed over and unfocused. Dipper felt a shiver run through him. “Bill!” the teen screamed as he watched Ford raise his gun. The old man was yelling about something, things Dipper couldn’t make out.

Dipper opened the door and saw a barrier was on the other side. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to find the weak point. He punched through the barrier and watched as it shattered like glass. “Bill!” he screamed and ran toward them.

“MASON, STAY AWAY!”

The use of his name made Dipper pause. “Bill?” he whispered in disbelief.

Ford seemed to freeze a well. He looked back at his nephew. “I’m sorry, Dipper. It’ll be better this way though, I promise.”

“Better for who?!” the teen screamed. “Better for you?! You’re no better than I was, wanting to be the fucking hero. Well guess what, the world doesn’t need saving. You think the monsters will just leave if Bill is dead? Hell no they won’t! Instead of being guided, they’ll go on a fucking rampage. You’re the only threat to everyone’s safety, not him!”

Ford lowered his gun. “Dipper,” he began.

“No!” the teen screamed in fury, “I don’t want to hear it. I looked up to you! I thought you were the greatest person in the world. Now I see you’re nothing but a selfish asshole. We’re happy, the world is okay. Why are you doing this?!”

“Because it should have been me!”

Dipper’s eyes widened. He stood there in shock. “Ford?”

The old man turned back to the demon.

“Where the fuck is all this coming from?!” Bill screamed in confusion. That shit the mad scientist had given him was finally wearing off.

“Shut up,” Ford growled out.

Dipper ran to the demon. No way was he letting Bill get killed. No way was he going to let his uncle plunge the world into _actually_ chaos. He’d make a bubble. He’d protect them. It’d give Grunkle Stan and Mabel enough time to get Ford’s gun.

Dipper stood in front of the demon. He focused on his energy and tried to expand it. He could hear Bill screaming behind him. Dipper wanted to tell him that it was alright and that he had a plan-

White hot pain shot through him.

He looked up and saw the smoke coming from Ford’s gun. Dipper felt copper fill his mouth as his knees gave out. He saw the hole in his chest and crumbled. His body shivered and he began to wheeze, trying to pull air into his destroyed lungs.

Gun shots rang out and Ford fell to the ground. Mabel screamed as she raced to her brother’s side. “Dipper!”

“Let me out! Let me out!” the demon cried. Stanley ran over and scrubbed the chalk away.

Bill bolted and grabbed the teen. Those brown eyes were becoming unfocused. “Not again,” he whispered. “Don’t you fucking do this to me again!” he screamed, holding the teen close. Blood was painting him as Dipper’s breath began to slow. “No. No, no, no,no,no,no,no,” the demon cradled the teen and tried to think. “Please, please don’t die. I’m sorry, Mason. Mason, stay awake!”

The teen smiled as his vision began to blur. Bill was okay. Bill was okay. His eyelids became heavy. He could hear Bill calling out to him, but he didn’t know what the other was saying. He’d ask when he woke up.

Bill could feel his love’s heart slowing. Could feel the cold slipping into his body. The demon choked on tears. Not again. He couldn’t do this again. He’d been so close. He couldn’t- Through tears, he saw the swirling blue flames on Dipper’s chest. Bill’s eye widened.

He remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FREAK OUT


	23. Rebirth

 

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

The being blinked and could still only see darkness.

It seemed to be floating in an abyss. There was no ground. No sky. No matter. Only darkness.

The being tried to remember how it had gotten here. Where was this place anyway? This feeling was familiar. This weightlessness was familiar. He- he, he was a he.

“ _A boy_ ,” it- he thought, “ _I’m a boy_.”

This knew found knowledge dawned on him. He tried to think of something else. Something important. Words without context and people without faces began to appear in his mind.

_Mabel_

_Stan_

_Wendy_

_Soos_

_Waddles_

_Bill_

_Pine Tree_

_Dipper_

That word. That word stuck. Dipper, his name was Dipper. Everything flooded back to him in a tidal wave of remembrance. “Bill!” he called through the void, hoping the demon could hear him. A soft light began to glow as the triangular demon came into view. “Bill!” he cried.

The demon stared at him in wonder. His voice seemed to crack as he greeted, “Hey, Pine Tree.”

The teen held out his arms but realized they weren’t human. “What the hell?” he whispered.

“You should really see yourself, kid. No matter what form, you’re down right adorable!” the demon squealed.

Dipper was puzzled by this. “Bill, what happened?”

The demon’s light dimmed. “Ford killed you.”

The teen was taken aback by this. “How am I-”

Bill interrupted him. “When you gave your soul to me, it bonded us. Which means…” he made a mirror appear in the mindscape. “I can do with it as I please.”

Dipper jumped at his new form. He looked like two triangles stacked on top of each other. He rolled his eye, “A tree, really?”

Bill put up his hands, “Hey, I had nothing to do with how you’d reshape, pun intended.”

Dipper giggled and beamed. He was a sky blue with a singular eye. “Well, I guess I can live with this.”

Bill chuckled. “Come on kid, let’s get you into your body.”

The pair left the mindscape and landed in their room. Dipper saw his body lying on the bed. He moved closer and didn’t see any noticeable changes.

“I tried to keep you the same,” Bill said, now in his own body, “You can change things if you want.”

Dipper beamed, “No, it’s perfect. It’s me.” He slipped into his vessel and sucked in a breath. The air burned his lungs and made a shiver run up his spine. Dipper slowly sat up and tried to stop the world from spinning.

“It’s going to feel weird at first. You’ll get used to it though.”

Dipper nodded and wiggled his fingers and toes. He could feel again. The teen turned to Bill. He grabbed the other demon and pulled him into the bed. “I love you,” he whispered.

Bill’s eyes softened and he laid a kiss on the teen’s lips. “I love you too.”

The pair wrapped themselves in each other’s arms as the lights in the room dimmed. 

All was silent.

All was still.

The markings on both of their chests gleamed in the darkness and seemed to whisper

_mine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's done! I can't believe it's been a almost two years since I started this damn thing! I've really enjoyed writing for you guys and reading all your comments. I have tears in my eyes, geez. I hope you all loved this story as much as I loved writing it. You guys are the best, love you!


End file.
